Carnival Creepshow
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: A traveling carnival arrives in town, but there might be more to it than meets the eye.
1. Fortunes

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic was inspired by the Disney movie "Something Wicked This Way Comes." The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera. All other characters belong to me. Also the Impossibles and Big D's real names belong to me, since they were never given on the cartoon.

* * *

_

It was a Saturday afternoon in the city of Megatropolis. The Impossibles didn't have any scheduled gigs, and crime had been a bit slow worldwide, which was a good thing. It allowed the boys to take a break. This particular Saturday afternoon, Fluey was practicing some martial arts moves, being coached by Big D.

"I want you to try that shoulder throw," Big D said. "I know you've used it before, but you still need a little work in that regard."

"I don't know, chief," Fluey said, a little hesitantly. "You actually want me to fling you over my shoulder?"

"If you want to earn that black belt, yes," Big D said.

Fluey stood there and thought about this. For as long as Big D had been teaching him martial arts, never once was he able to get the drop on his grandfather. Big D was an expert in all the martial arts, and he never let his guard down. Whenever Big D tested his grandson on his skill, Fluey would do pretty well blocking most of Big D's attacks, but he eventually wound up on the floor.

"You know I'm not going to let you beat me," Big D said. "You'll never learn anything that way. And you'll never learn anything if I go easy on you. Now come on, boy, hit me with your best shot!"

"Okay," Fluey said, shrugging. He and Big D sort of stared at each other for a few moments, preparing themselves. Then, Fluey shouted something in what sounded like mock Japanese (like in old cartoons when a character is doing martial arts), grabbed Big D by the wrist, and successfully flung him over his shoulder and onto the mat. The minute he hit, Fluey cringed.

"Ooohhh," he said. "Uhhh . . . . . heh. Sorry about that, chief."

"Well . . . ." Big D groaned. "You're definitely improving, that's all I can tell you."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna go easy on me."

"I _didn't_ go easy on you. As I stated already, you're improving."

"Need some help getting up, chief?"

"What do you take me for?"

"Well, you landed pretty hard, you know, and the last couple of times we've done this, we had to stop because you . . . . ."

Fluey didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. As the chief was starting to get up, he heard a slight cracking noise, and suddenly felt a painful sensation in his lower back.

"Threw your back out," Fluey said, finishing his sentence, and rolling his eyes. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did it again," Big D said, sounding a little impatient.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Fluey's half-sister, Phyllis, asked, as she came downstairs to the basement.

"Nothing much," Fluey said. "Big D just threw his back out during the martial arts lesson."

"Again?" Phyllis asked. Then she sighed, and turned to the chief. "Are you all right, chief?"

"It's nothing a couple of Aspirin and a long shower won't cure," Big D groaned, as both Fluey and Phyllis helped him to his feet. "I never had this problem when I taught you this, Phyllis."

"Well, that was almost ten years ago," Phyllis said.

"Yeah, you know how it goes, Big D," Fluey said. "Things like this just sorta develop when you get old."

"For your information, Fluid, I'm not _that_ old!" Big D shouted.

"But you're getting there, right?" Fluey asked. "You gotta be up there in years, like maybe what? Sixty, sixty-five, something like that? Close to seventy, maybe?"

"Watch it, young man," Big D warned, glaring at his grandson. Then he groaned, and went to hit the showers.

About an hour later, Big D finally emerged from the shower, and went downstairs. His back was still a bit sore, but that was nothing new, considering the last two times his back gave out during a martial arts lesson. A couple of Aspirin usually provided some relief.

"You didn't use up all the hot water again, did you, chief?" Phyllis asked. "Like the last couple of times this happened?"

"Very funny," Big D said.

"Maybe we should just skip the whole martial arts training," Fluey said. "I think I know enough to get by, and I _do_ have superpowers, after all."

"And you also have a knack for landing yourself into trouble," Big D said. "Caught without access to those superpowers, I might add."

"Yeah, well . . . . ." Fluey said, shrugging. Luckily for him, the doorbell rang at that moment.

"Saved by the bell," he said.

"I'll get it," Phyllis said, and she walked over to the front door. When she opened it, she found the Secret Security Headquarter's chief mechanic (and her current boyfriend), Mike Rogers, standing there, holding a bag from a Chinese restaurant downtown.

"Hi, Mike," Phyllis said. "What's with the take out? I thought we were going to the movies tonight."

"Yeah, but the only movies playin' are slasher flicks," Mike said. "I know you don't like those, so I figured I'd just come over for dinner, and I'd provide the dinner."

"Well, Chinese may not have been a good choice," Phyllis said. "Big D was showing Fluey one of those martial arts moves, and he threw his back out."

"Again?" Mike asked. "Is it me, or does his back go out more than he does?"

"I heard that, Rogers!" Big D shouted from the kitchen.

"Well, it's true, isn't it, chief?" Fluey asked.

"Watch it," Big D said, glaring at his grandson.

"Come on, boss, we're just teasing," Fluey said.

"I never liked wisecracks about aging," Big D said. "You may be smart about it now, Fluid, but just _wait_ until you become my age."

"Oh, that won't happen for another . . . . . hundred years or so," Fluey said.

"Wise guy," Big D muttered under his breath. Then, he cleared his throat, walked down the hallway, opened the hall closet, and grabbed an overcoat from it.

"Where are you going?" Phyllis asked.

"Kelley's Pub," Big D said. "I need a drink."

"Promise you'll only have one, though," Phyllis said. "I know you can hold your liquor, chief, but . . . . ."

"I know," Big D said. "But you know the place is within walking distance from here, so I won't be driving. But if it will make you feel better, if I _do_ wind up intoxicated, I'll call you."

And with that, Big D left. He walked downtown to Kelley's Pub, a usual hangout of his since he first joined the SSHQ. He and the man who owned the place, Shamus Kelley, had been friends for quite awhile. He walked into the pub, and took a seat at the bar.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," an older man with white hair said, as he cleaned off the bar. He had an Irish accent. "Didn't think ye'd be comin' in today, Dawson, ol' boy."

"Do _not_ mention the word old to me right now, Shamus," Big D warned. "I'm in no mood."

"Hmm. That grandson of yers makin' wisecracks over yer age again?"

"That's part of it."

"Let me guess the other part. Threw yer back out again, didn't ye?"

"For the third time this month. Worse yet, my grandson finally got the drop on me during that self-defense training session. Quite literally, in fact."

"Well, as me grandmether used to say, with age comes wisdom."

"I know exactly what my grandson would say if I said that to him. He'd say that must make me the smartest person in the world. I don't know . . . . both of them . . . . . both my grandchildren make me feel old. The day my granddaughter was born, I felt old!"

"Shorin' ye can't be serious!"

"Want to bet on that? My granddaughter is twenty-one. I was thirty-seven when she was born. Thirty-seven! "

"Well, her father was sixteen when she came along. Never understood why the kids just couldn't seem to wait until they were married to go and have kids."

Big D didn't answer. He remained at the pub for about fifteen minutes, and then left. The wind was beginning to pick up as he was leaving. Pieces of the daily newspaper were blowing all over the place. As Big D was walking, a piece of paper flew directly at him. He grabbed it, and looked at it to see what it was. It looked like an old flyer. A very old flyer, yellowed with age, and old fashioned circus style print, advertising something called "Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique," which was at the Megatropolis fairgrounds from October 20 through October 31, but the year was not specified.

"Strange," Big D said. "October twentieth is a little late in the season for carnivals. And judging by the looks of this ad, I'd say it's from a long time ago, anyway."

And with that, Big D threw the flyer into a nearby trash can and continued walking. When he arrived back home, he found Fluey, Phyllis, and Mike cleaning out the last of the take out cartons, before moving onto the fortune cookies.

"Hi, boss," Fluey said, grabbing one of the fortune cookies and unwrapping it. "Want a fortune cookie?"

"It's about all that's left," Phyllis shrugged, grabbing one of the cookies. "The boys practically inhaled everything else."

"You don't actually believe that nonsense, do you?" Big D asked.

"Heck no!" Fluey shouted. "There's no truth in the fortunes you get from a fortune cookie! It's just for a laugh, anyway."

Big D nodded, and took one of the fortune cookies. Mike broke his open first, and read it.

"Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six," he said. "Huh, my kinda fortune!"

"Those are the lucky numbers, you moron!" Phyllis shouted, punching Mike in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"I was just kiddin', Phyllis, sheesh!" Mike shouted. Then he turned the paper over to read the fortune. "It says help, I'm bein' held prisoner in a Chinese bakery."

"Mine says it's about time I got out of that cookie," Phyllis said. "Apparently, somebody at the fortune cookie factory has a strange sense of humor."

"At least mine's somewhat normal," Fluey said. "As far as fortune cookies go, anyway."

"What's it say?" Phyllis asked.

"It says something that was once missing will soon be found," Fluey replied. "Heavy."

"What about you, Big D?" Mike said. "You got a weird one?"

"Apparently," Big D said, giving the fortune an odd look. "It just says by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."

"Hey, wild, man!" Fluey shouted. "A Shakespearian fortune cookie!"

"It doesn't really say that, does it?" Phyllis asked.

"Sure does," Mike replied, taking the fortune from the chief. "Since when do you find quotes from Shakespeare inside fortune cookies?"

"You know there's a rumor Shakespeare didn't really write all his plays," Fluey said, shrugging. "Maybe he stole that line from Confucius or something."

Big D didn't answer. He just left the kitchen and started upstairs, wondering about that odd fortune.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Big D spent the rest of the evening thinking about not only his fortune, but Fluey's as well. He couldn't figure out why, but he was getting an odd feeling about them. He also found he couldn't get his mind off that carnival ad he had found. Where had it come from?

Big D's thoughts were interrupted by something banging against the garage. He walked over to the window and looked outside. Fluey and Mike were out in the driveway, playing basketball, despite the heavy wind blowing.

"Gotten windy all of a sudden, hasn't it?" Mike asked, tossing the ball at the hoop above the garage door.

"Yeah, looks like a storm's brewing," Fluey said, catching the ball on the rebound and dribbling it. "Hey, Mike? You think there's any truth in fortune cookie fortunes?"

"Not really," Mike said. "Especially with the kind of fortunes Phyllis and I ended up with."

"Well . . . . what about mine?"

"You were the only one of us who got somethin' that was even remotely close to a plain old fortune cookie fortune. But I really don't think there's any truth in them."

Fluey nodded, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel that his fortune would somehow materialize. He somehow knew he would find something he once lost. He just couldn't think of what it was. He decided to skip it for the time being, and he and Mike got back to their game, though the wind was picking up even more. While they were playing, one of the windows on the second floor of the house opened, and Big D leaned out.

"All right, you two," he said. "Game called on the count of wind. Fluid, come inside now. Rogers, I'll see you Monday."

"Aw, come on, chief!" Fluey groaned. "We just got the game started and . . . ."

"And the wind is picking up," Big D said. "Looks like a storm's coming. Driving conditions are likely to become hazardous, and I'd rather not have to deal with the thought of my granddaughter's boyfriend having to spend the night on my couch. Or quite possibly my granddaughter's bedroom. That's how I ended up with grandchildren in the first place."

"Say no more, chief," Mike said. Then, he went over to his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and took off. Fluey was about to head inside when a piece of paper blew right into his face.

"Hey!" he shouted, swatting at the paper. He picked it up so he could see what it was.

"Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique," he read. "October twentieth. Hey, that's next week!"

As Fluey walked into the house, Big D came downstairs, and noticed his grandson reading something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Fluey said, shrugging. "Just an ad for a carnival. Looks like it's pretty old."

"Let me see that."

Fluey handed the flyer to Big D. The chief read it, and noticed it was identical to the one that he had found earlier. As he was reading through the ad, a low rumble of thunder was heard outside.

"I hope that's not an omen," Big D muttered, as he looked at the flyer.

"What did you say, chief?" Fluey asked, giving his grandfather a weird look.

"Nothing," Big D said, folding the flyer and sticking it in his pocket. "Absolutely nothing."

And with that, Big D walked back upstairs. Fluey shrugged, and went into the den to watch TV. He figured the flyer was nothing to worry about.

However, Big D couldn't seem to get his mind off of it. Megatropolis usually held an annual county fair in August. The city was rarely visited by traveling carnivals, especially this late in October. The whole thought of carnivals brought back memories for the chief. He hadn't been to one in ages. The last time he went to one was five years before he had joined the Secret Security Headquarters, about forty years ago. He was eighteen, a recent high school graduate, and dating a girl named Georgianne Jackson, though everyone called her "Annie" for short. Big D and Annie had dated throughout high school, and they were practically inseparable since. One summer day, they went to a carnival in town. They spent the day on the rides, checking out the booths, and playing some of the games on the midway (which was mainly Big D showing off his skill at them to impress Annie). The day ended when the couple rode the Ferris wheel, and were stopped at the top during a fireworks display. During the display, Big D proposed to Annie, and she accepted.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck twenty-two years later, when the notorious mob boss, Antonio "Big Tony" Manikatti, and his gang, the Syndicate, and a rival mob began a gun fight, and several innocent bystanders, including Annie, were killed. And, as if that weren't bad enough, Manikatti had also taken the life of Big D's only child, Jack, two years after Annie died. At the time, most of the agents of the Secret Security Headquarters figured Manikatti ordered Jack to be killed because he was the SSHQ's top agent at the time, and he was closing in on the Syndicate. But Big D knew the truth. Manikatti had sent his goons to gun down Jack because Jack had spent a weekend in a hotel room with Manikatti's fifteen-year-old daughter, Maria, and Maria had gotten pregnant as a result of that, and then she just disappeared without a trace (but all that is another story entirely).

That night, as the storm brewed outside, Big D's dreams were filled with images of Annie. It was the day he proposed to her at the carnival. But, even dreams can take an unexpected turn. As Big D and Annie disembarked the Ferris wheel, the lights on it started to go out, and a thick fog rolled in. The calliope music suddenly grew louder, and a lot more sinister. The fog grew thicker, and everything around Big D suddenly disappeared. Then, Big D thought he could see something in the distance, and began walking toward it. It looked like a carousel. A large, golden carousel, all lit up, featuring horses of all sorts, all decorated as if they were trotting in a fancy parade. As Big D got closer to it, the carousel began spinning, and music began playing. Then he noticed the carousel began spinning faster and faster until the lights and the horses became a blur, and the music seemed to be playing faster and faster as well, making it sound ominous and sinister. Finally, it began slowing down, but the horses on it had changed. There were now horse skeletons on the carousel, and the minute they stopped, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Laughter began echoing all over the area, evil laughter. Big D had no idea where it was coming from, but he didn't like the sound of it one bit, and he began backing away from the carousel, and ended up backing into what felt like a wall. He turned around, and was face to face with his reflection in a mirror. Suddenly, the mirror clouded over, and Big D's reflection morphed into an image of Fluey, and he looked scared to death. His hair was disheveled, his eyes wide with fear. He pressed the palms of his hands against his side of the mirror, trying to reach out to the chief.

"Help me!" he pleaded.

"Fluid, what happened?" Big D asked.

"Help me!" Fluey repeated, sounding hysterical. "Please! Please help me!"

Maniacal laughter suddenly filled the air, mixing with the crashing of the thunder, which seemed to be perfectly synchronized with the flashing lightning. Fluey began banging on the glass, screaming the same three words over and over again like a madman.

"Help me!" he yelled. "Please help me!"

The mirror then began moving away, floating backwards into the thick fog. Big D tried to follow, but somehow, he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. It was as if something was holding him back. The calliope music, thunder, evil laughter, and Fluey's screams began to meld into each other, and a howling wind joined this "chorus" of sorts.

"Beware . . . . ." the wind wailed. "Something wicked this way comes . . . ."

An extremely large explosion of thunder jarred Big D from that nightmare. It was still storming outside, and the wind was practically howling. Taking a deep breath, Big D glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. He then got up, and walked down the hallway to Fluey's bedroom. He opened the door, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his grandson sleeping peacefully. Usually, if Fluey was involved in one of the chief's nightmares, Big D would get up and check on him. He walked over to the bed, and began stroking his grandson's hair. Fluey stirred for a minute, rolled over onto his back, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, chief," he said, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing in here? What time is it, anyway?"

"Three in the morning," Big D said. "I thought I heard something, and I figured you had left the TV on again watching those late night horror movies. But it turned out to be nothing. Go back to sleep."

Fluey yawned again, and closed his eyes. Big D didn't want to go into details over that nightmare now. He figured it would only give Fluey nightmares, since he was prone to them. Big D wondered if he was starting to develop an inner sense of danger, like Fluey seemed to have. It wouldn't surprise him. Big D went back to his room, deep in thought. The last words the wind had "said" in his dream were the same as his fortune inside the fortune cookie.

_Something wicked this way comes_

Big D knew that was a quote from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_, but he didn't have any idea what all this meant. He did know one thing, however, and that was he didn't even _want_ to know what it all meant.


	3. Strange Cases

While most of Megatropolis slept, a large, black train was practically thundering into town, matching the thundering of the storm. Whenever lightning flashed, it illuminated the sign on the train, which read "Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique." Once the train reached the Megatropolis fairgrounds, it stopped, and a man exited the train. He was tall, thin, and dressed in black. He looked around the Megatropolis fairgrounds and smiled. This would do quite nicely. Then he went back into the train, as others got off, and began unpacking it.

Dawn broke. Big D was in the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine, still thinking about the dream he had last night. It was driving him crazy. His fortune from the fortune cookie, and the last line of his dream, kept repeating itself in his mind, over and over.

_Something wicked this way comes._

"Good morning," he heard Phyllis say, breaking him out of his thoughts for the moment.

"What's the matter, Big D?" she asked. "Didn't sleep well?"

"You could say that," Big D replied.

"I know," Phyllis said. "I must've woken up at least six times during the night. That thunderstorm was _loud_! I don't see how Fluey managed to do it!"

Big D didn't answer. He merely poured himself a cup of coffee and began drinking it. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

"Hi," Fluey said, walking into the kitchen. "Sheesh, chief, you look awful! What's the matter? Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Truthfully, no," Big D replied. "I was kept awake by a mix between that storm, and a couple of . . . . . unsettling occurrences, let's say."

"Such as?" Fluey asked, opening the refrigerator, and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"Well, that fortune cookie message for one," Big D said. "And a dream I had last night for another."

"Dream?" Phyllis asked. "Like the one you had during that situation with the Russian Underground?"

"Yes," Big D said. "Except the dream I had concerning the Russian Underground was a recurring nightmare. Last night was the first time I had this particular dream."

"You think it could be another premonition?" Phyllis asked. "Or just a nightmare induced by that weird fortune of yours?"

"I'd say it's a result of the weird fortune," Fluey replied, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. "I wouldn't call it an omen unless you have the same dream again tonight, chief."

"Only time will tell, I suppose," Big D said, shrugging.

"I'd better start getting ready," Phyllis said. "I'm heading for the mall today. There's a big sale at the Fashion Boutique today."

"I find the whole concept of sales at that store to be ridiculous," Big D commented. "It doesn't save any money, it just means you'll buy twice as much."

"Well . . . ." Phyllis said, shrugging. "So you guys have anything planned for the day?"

"Not much," Fluey said. "Multi's up in Maine visiting his mom and he won't be back until tomorrow, Coiley's got a cold, and his mom's keeping him inside for a couple of days, and the girls are busy this weekend, too. How about we pick up where we left off yesterday, chief? You know, break a couple of boards, and like that?"

"No thanks," Big D replied. "I'm still sore from yesterday's lesson."

"Did you ever do anything with Dad, chief?" Fluey asked. "You know, typical father-son type stuff?"

"At times," Big D said. "Though he was much younger than you, Fluid. By the time he reached adolescence, he didn't want to be seen with me, or his mother, in public. Yet, he didn't seem to mind taking Phyllis out with him. It was because we had to tell people she was my daughter, and not Jackson's. I remember he said something about making him look good to the girls at his school. Your father was a bit girl crazy."

"Well, considering the circumstances of how Phyllis got here, and how I got here, I'm not surprised."

"Incidentally, what brought the subject of your father up, anyway?"

"Oh . . . . I was just curious. Growing up without a father figure in my life, I think I kinda missed out on a lot."

Big D nodded. It was about all he could do.

"I never really brought it up before 'cause I assumed you didn't like to talk about it," Fluey shrugged. "I mean, considering . . . ."

"I know," Big D replied. "That, and you and I never really have had a chance to talk about him, anyway. Usually, you're off with the other two Impossibles, or with that girlfriend of yours, and I'm usually in the office. Except on the weekends, but when it comes to the weekends, you're almost always off with your friends. I think now is as good a time as any to . . . . ."

Big D was suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. He got up from the table, and answered it.

"Yes?" he asked. There was a pause afterward. "Right away? I'm not sure if I can . . . . urgent, eh? I see. Very well. I'll be there as soon as I can."

And with that, Big D hung up the phone, and sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check on that talk, Fluid," he said. "Something's come up, and duty calls."

"Must be something pretty big if they're calling you to come into the office on a Sunday," Fluey said.

"Not exactly," Big D said. "They don't need me to come to the office. If it were someone at the office, they wouldn't have called on the phone. That was the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They need me to go out to Washington, DC for a special assignment. They wouldn't tell me what it was over the phone. All they said was that it was urgent."

"Should I get in touch with Multi and Coiley and tell them? Just in case you need the three of us on the job?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know, all right?"

"Check, chief."

And with that, Big D went upstairs to get dressed and pack a few things for the trip. Fluey heaved a sigh, and leaned back against the chair.

"So much for that," he said.

"What's going on?" Phyllis asked, coming downstairs. "I just saw the chief upstairs, and he seems to be in a hurry."

"Oh, he's gotta go out to Washington," Fluey said. "The FBI called and they want Big D to go over there for a special assignment or something. They didn't say what for, though. They just said it was urgent. My guess is he's going to go to HQ and get one of the jets to take him there."

Phyllis nodded, grabbed her purse, and left the house for her day of shopping. Shortly thereafter, Big D came down the stairs, and started for the garage.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be in Washington," he said.

"You gonna get one of the HQ jets?" Fluey asked. "You know, the Impossi-Jet goes pretty fast. Maybe we could swing by Coiley's and get it, and I could fly you over to DC in it."

"No, you boys might need your car while I'm gone."

"Are you just saying that because of my driving, boss?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Can't I come with you, anyway, chief?"

"I'm afraid not. I was given strict orders to meet with the director alone. I'm not sure what I'm getting myself into now, and I don't want to get you, or the other boys involved in this until I know exactly what is going on. Whenever I give you boys assignments, I don't send you in unless I know the details and the modus operandi of the criminal involved. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hopefully, I'll be back later in the day, or by tomorrow at the latest. Until then, I want you to behave yourself."

"Got it, chief."

Big D patted Fluey on the shoulder, and then walked out the front door. He stopped on the porch for a moment or so, and looked around. The entire neighborhood looked like it was covered with papers. Fluey walked outside, and looked around as well.

"Geesh!" he shouted. "I heard of papering the neighborhood, but _this _is ridiculous!"

Big D walked to the driveway, and picked up one of the papers. It was yet another flyer for Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique.

"I wonder . . . . ." he said.

"Wonder what?" Fluey asked.

"It's a bit late in the season for carnivals, isn't it?" Big D said.

"Not unless it's a Halloween carnival," Fluey shrugged. "The orphanage used to have them all the time. They'd also have a winter carnival, too."

"I suppose so," Big D said. "I must say, this is an effective way to advertise, I'll give them that. Anyway, now you have something to do today, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Fluey said, looking around the yard at all the flyers scattered around. He knew exactly what Big D meant. Clean up the papers in the yard. Then he watched as Big D opened the garage door, started up his car, and drove off down the street. Fluey watched, and then go to work picking up the flyers.

Hours later, Big D arrived in Washington, DC, and was led to one of the offices inside the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Two middle-aged men were already in the room, going over several papers. They stood up once the door opened.

"Mr. Davis P. Dawson?" one of them said. "I'm Director Neilsson, head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We called you in because of your agency's history of solving even the most baffling of cases."

"And I take it you have one of those types you would like me to look into," Big D said.

"Exactly," Director Neilsson said, handing Big D a stack of papers. It was a list of missing persons. Big D went through the stack. He noticed each page was dated October of a certain year, starting at 1910.

"We actually have reasons to believe this particular list dates back farther than nineteen ten," Director Neilsson explained. "Now, we deal with missing person cases all the time you know, but some of these . . . . . well, some of these, we just can't seem to figure out."

"I see," Big D said, going through the papers. "Hmm. Well, other than the fact these people have gone missing during the same time period, I don't see much of a connection. And I highly doubt they would be connected, anyway, considering you think these disappearances occurred before nineteen ten."

"We know, sir. But some of the agents here, including myself, feel that there _is_ a connection here somewhere. We just haven't been able to find it yet. We have consulted all the top government agencies, all of the nation's law enforcement agencies, and all of the law enforcement agencies worldwide. The Secret Security Headquarters is our last effort, Mr. Dawson."

"I see. Well, that being said, I'll immediately get my top agents on the case and . . . . ."

"Errr, no offense, Mr. Dawson, but these top agents of yours. You mean the Impossibles, right?"

"Yes. I've given them many assignments before."

"I know, I'm familiar with their record. But . . . . well . . . . instead of putting an agent on this case, Mr. Dawson, we would like you to handle this one yourself."

"Myself?"

Big D stared at Director Neilsson as if he were crazy. But Director Neilsson was serious.

"We've got the order right here," he said. "We want you to crack this case. None of our agents here have been able to."

"So what makes you think _I'll_ be the person who can do it?" Big D asked.

"You have quite a bit of a reputation, for one thing," Director Neilsson said, pulling two pieces of paper out from a desk drawer. "And then, there are your rather . . . . . unique methods."

Big D took the pieces of paper from Director Neilsson. They were newspaper clippings. The first clipping was from an incident regarding a criminal Big D had been after since the start of his career at the Secret Security Headquarters, known as "The Shadow." Though that incident ended with the Shadow finally caught and locked away in a super maximum security prison, it had also made the headlines due to Big D's failure to follow SSHQ standard Missing In Action procedure, considering the Shadow had kidnapped Fluey and kept him locked up on a deserted island with no way of getting in contact with the others. The papers (luckily) did _not_ mention the reason Big D didn't follow the standard SSHQ MIA procedure was because Fluey was his grandson (Big D may have let the agency know about his family secret, but he considered that information to be super classified, and he ordered it _not_ to leave the SSHQ auditorium).

The other newspaper clipping was on an incident with a criminal organization known as "The Russian Underground." Big D had gone solo on that one, instead of dispatching the agents. Again, it had involved the evil doers getting their clutches on his grandson, which the newspaper was not aware of. Since becoming the chief of the SSHQ, Big D rarely got involved with the cases, unless Fluey landed himself into huge trouble that not even the other two Impossibles could get him out of.

"We think you might be the only one who can figure out what's been happening," Director Neilsson said. "And maybe be able to keep it from happening again."

"I see," Big D said, handing the clippings back to Director Neilsson. "Well, I'm not entirely sure I _will_ be able to . . . . ."

"Let me put it another way, Mr. Dawson," Director Neilsson said. "The Commander in Chief wants my men to get off this case, and he wants you, as chief of your agency, to get _on_ it. He read those two articles as well, and, in case you're not aware of it, he _is_ the President of the United States, and he gave me an order to get you on this case."

"I see. What choice do I have, then?"

"You don't, really. Oh, and another thing, Mr. Dawson. Don't mention this to anyone else. We kind of want this to be kept private. You know, secret service and all that."

"Yes, I understand. You don't want me to breathe a word of this to anyone, correct?"

"Correct."

Big D nodded, and took the stack of papers with him. He had a feeling he was going to need it for this one. Then he left the director's office, and headed for the SSHQ jet to head back to Megatropolis.

Meanwhile, Fluey was laying on the couch in the den, channel surfing, and bored out of his skull. He had finished clearing those carnival flyers out of the yard some time ago. With Multi out of town, and Coiley home sick, there was nothing to do, and no one to hang out with. As he was channel surfing, the phone rang. Fluey got up, walked into the hall, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yes, hello," the voice on the other end said. "I'm calling to schedule an appearance for the singing group, the Impossibles. I assume I have the correct number?"

"Yeah, you're talking to the right person," Fluey said. Since he was in charge of the band's appearance schedule, he usually booked their gigs. "But I don't know if we'll be able to make it. One of the guy's is out of town, and he won't be back until tomorrow, and the other one's got this cold, so . . . . ."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to play for my carnival," the person on the other end said.

"Carnival? You mean the one from those flyers?"

"Yes, Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique. October twentieth. Are you boys available from then to the thirty-first?"

"Yeah, I think so. Since one's getting back tomorrow, and the other should be over that cold by then. I don't think it's going to be any problem."

"Wonderful, wonderful. People tell me you Impossibles draw quite a large crowd. And a large crowd is just the thing for business, you know."

"Yeah. Okay, then, Mr . . . . ."

"Nightshade."

"Got it. Okay, Mr. Nightshade. We'll see you on the twentieth."

"Excellent."

Fluey hung up the phone then, and wrote down the necessary information, though it was a little strange that he accepted the gig without talking to Multi and Coiley about it first. He never did that before. But he didn't think too much of it, anyway. After all, a gig was a gig.


	4. Busy Signals

Big D didn't return home until late that night. He noticed the living room light was on, and so was the TV in the den. He walked into the den, and sure enough, there was Fluey, sacked out on the couch. On the TV was a commercial for Crazy Lenny's Used Car Lot, which was just about over.

"We now return to our feature," the announcer then said. "_Curse of the Carnival_."

That caught Big D's attention, and he turned to the TV, as the late night horror show returned from the commercial break. This was an old one, in black and white. On the screen, a demented looking ringmaster was leading a young couple toward his sideshow tent. The young couple looked around at all the stereotypical sideshow freaks, until the girl suddenly screamed. Big D turned the TV off in mid-scream, and sighed.

"That is just about the last thing I want to see right now," he said. Then he grabbed Fluey's shoulder and began shaking it.

"Come on, Fluid, wake up," he said.

"Mmmph . . . . ." Fluey groaned.

"You know I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch all night. Come on, now."

Fluey groaned again, and stifled a yawn. Then he sat up, groggily,

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Three in the morning," Big D replied, pulling Fluey to his feet, and positioning his grandson's arm over his shoulders to steady him.

"You just get home, chief?" Fluey asked, still half asleep.

"Yes. Now come on. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Upstairs to bed. I don't understand what's with you and these light night horror shows, Fluid, I really don't."

Fluey didn't say anything. He just stifled another yawn, and allowed Big D to guide him upstairs. He was too out of it to walk up by himself. Once they reached Fluey's bedroom, Fluey practically crashed onto the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. Big D sighed, and pulled the comforter over his grandson. Then, he patted Fluey's shoulder and left the room, so he could get some sleep himself.

Seven o' clock rolled around. Big D was running on only four hours of sleep, but he had gone for longer periods without sleep before. Phyllis, as usual was up already, cooking breakfast.

"Hi," she said, when the chief walked in. "Fluey said you got called into Washington by the FBI for a special assignment. I was wondering when you'd be back."

"I got back around three in the morning," Big D said.

"So what's this special assignment?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. The FBI director said it was confidential. Extremely confidential. He does not want me to tell anyone the details."

"Morning!" Fluey called out, running into the kitchen. He then grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the counter, and ran for the back door.

"Now where on earth are you off to in such a hurry?" Big D asked.

"I'm going over to Coiley's and we're gonna go over to the airport to pick up Multi and Skittles," Fluey said. "I've got to talk to them about an upcoming gig. And hope they'll forgive me for scheduling it without talking to them about it first."

"You did what?" Big D repeated, looking over at his grandson. "Run that by me again, Fluid."

"I scheduled a gig for next Saturday through the thirty-first," Fluey said. "See, this guy, Mr. Nightshade, called here yesterday and asked if we were available to play at his carnival from October twentieth to the thirty-first. I told him we could do it."

"I see. Well, next time, check with the rest of us before scheduling your concerts, please. You boys know I need to know when and where you'll be playing, just in case something should happen."

"Sure thing, boss. Dig you guys later!"

And with that, Fluey ran out the back door. Coiley's house was only a couple of blocks away, easily within walking distance of Big D's. Once he reached the house, he practically banged on the door. Coiley answered shortly thereafter.

"Hi, Fluey," he said.

"Hi," Fluey replied. "How's your cold?"

"Gone, finally," Coiley said. "Come on, we'd better get to the airport to pick up Multi."

"Right," Fluey said. "I've got some news I want to tell you guys, but I'll wait until we get Multi before I tell you."

Coiley nodded, and the boys went out to the curb where the Impossi-Mobile was parked. Then they drove out to Megatropolis International Airport. Their timing was perfect. They were walking down the terminal just as Multi's plane landed. Once he and his older sister, Windy, were off the plane, Multi saw his bandmates immediately, and ran over to them.

"Hi, fellas," he said, as Skittles barked happily from inside her little pet carrier (which she hated, but there wasn't any choice if she wanted to travel with Multi without the Impossi-Jet and not have to travel in the cargo hold).

"Hi," Coiley said. "So how was the trip?"

"It was fine," Multi said. "Though I sure could've used the Impossi-Jet for it."

"Yeah," Windy replied. "That dog of yours whined through most of the trip. I'm surprised they didn't kick us off the plane in mid-flight."

"Skittles just hates being stuck inside pet carriers," Multi said.

"Sorry, Multi," Coiley said, shrugging. "If it were up to me, we'd have gone with you, but I had a bad cold, and Mom kept me under quarantine for the whole weekend."

"Right, and we all know what might have happened if Fluey was at the wheel," Multi said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Fluey said, sarcastically. "Oh, by the way, Multi, I've got some news."

"Oh yeah?" Multi asked. "What's that?"

"There's a carnival coming to Megatropolis next Saturday," Fluey explained. "The guy who owned it called me, 'cause you know, I'm in charge of the band schedule, and he wanted to know if we were available for the run of the carnival. I told him we'd do it."

"Just like that?" Coiley asked. "Fluey, you don't normally book gigs without talking to us about them first."

"I know, I know," Fluey said. "But I don't think it's any big deal, really."

"He's right, Coiley," Multi said. "I mean, a gig _is_ a gig, after all."

"Come on, we'd better head to headquarters," Coiley said. "Gotta check in."

The others agreed, and went out to the Impossi-Mobile. They first stopped at Multi's house to drop his sister off, and then went to the Secret Security Headquarters building. Once they reached the top floor, they went into the chief's outer office, where Phyllis was typing up something on the typewriter, and her fingers were practically flying.

"Hi, sis," Fluey said. "We're here to check in."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Phyllis said.

"Big D not in a good mood?" Coiley asked.

"No, he said he didn't want to be disturbed," Phyllis said. "Not unless it was important, anyway."

"This have to do with that FBI thing?" Fluey asked.

"I think so," Phyllis said.

"What FBI thing?" Coiley asked.

"Oh, the feds called Big D down to DC for a special assignment," Fluey said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and Big D said they told him it was confidential," Phyllis said. "That means he can't tell _any_one what he's doing, or what this is about."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Big D walked out of his office, and handed a piece of paper to Phyllis.

"Get me as much information of the list of people on this list as soon as you can, Phyllis," he said. "And I might have to have you dig up some more soon."

"Yes, sir," Phyllis said.

"Hi, boss," Multi said. "We're just checking in."

"Right," Big D said.

"So what's up with this FBI thing, chief?" Fluey asked.

"I can't tell you," Big D said. "They requested it remain secret for the time being."

"Gotcha," Fluey said. "Incidentally, about that nightmare the other night . . . . . did you have it again last night, or . . . ."

"No," Big D said. "It did not happen again, so it was probably induced by that weird fortune cookie fortune."

"What are you guys talking about?" Coiley asked.

"Mike brought over Chinese food Saturday," Fluey said. "Big D opened a fortune cookie and it quoted Shakespeare. Something wicked this way comes or something, and then he had this weird dream."

"It's Chinese food," Multi said. "Every time my sister eats Chinese food, she always has these strange dreams. Once, after eating Chinese food, she dreamed she was in an underground subway station, and instead of the subway, an upside down strawberry with legs came down the track, and George Jetson told it to scram. Or something like that, I can't remember the exact details."

"Well, at least we know it's not an omen, right, chief?" Fluey asked.

"I suppose so," Big D said, but he wasn't really quite sure if it was, or if it wasn't. "Now if you'll excuse me, boys, I have a _lot_ of research to do."

"Sure," Coiley said. "So long, Big D. Come on, fellas. We've got a gig to rehearse for."

The boys then left Big D's office in order to rehearse for their gig at the upcoming carnival. Big D got back to work, trying to figure out this missing persons case. The thing is most of them could easily be classified as cold cases, especially the older ones. And there wasn't any connection to them, at least none that he could see yet. But what was really making him crazy was the fact that he had to work on this alone. Sure, he was permitted to have Phyllis look up some stuff without having to tell her exactly what he needed it for, but he really could have used some assistance on this. As he was looking into the cases, his intercom went off.

"What is it, Phyllis?" he asked.

"A Director Neilsson for you on line three," Phyllis said. "He says he's the head man at the FBI."

"Put it through," Big D said, picking up the receiver.

"How's the case going, Dawson?" Director Neilsson asked.

"Nowhere as of yet. I don't understand _why_ in the world you want me to keep this case secret."

"Haven't you ever heard of the Secret Service, Dawson?"

"Funny. Very funny. But believe me, Neilsson, this would go a _lot_ easier if I had some more information on this. The papers you gave me don't tell me anything, such as circumstances of the disappearances, or where any of the victims were last seen. Surely there must be _some_ information on that!"

"Believe me, Dawson, we have looked _every_where in our files and archives, and what we gave you already is all that we have found."

"In other words, I'm going to have to be doing quite a bit of work."

"Pretty much."

"Director Neilsson, I have to tell you, I can _not_ possibly handle this by myself. I need some of my agents in on this."

"I can't permit it. The President himself ordered it. He said if word got out the FBI couldn't handle this case, then our reputation is ruined. And if you can't handle the case, either, then the Commander and Chief just _may_ have to find a new head of the Secret Security Headquarters. Know what I mean, Dawson?"

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"No, just relaying the president's message to you."

"Very well, then."

Big D sighed, and hung up. This was all very strange to him. He was beginning to think something might have been up, but he wasn't so sure.

For the next three days, Big D was either holed up in his office at the SSHQ building, or at his home office, working on this case. He couldn't find any contact information for any of the victims' families or friends, either, and that was frustrating. It was not only frustrating to him, it was also frustrating to Fluey, whenever the boys got finished rehearsing. As Big D was working at home Wednesday evening, Fluey knocked on the door.

"Come in," Big D said, not bothering to look up.

"Hi," Fluey said, walking into the room, carrying is basketball under his arm. "Still working on this thing?"

"Yes," Big D said. "I can't find one single piece of information that will help me on this."

"Why won't they let you get any help on this? Doesn't it sound kinda fishy? Like the FBI is making you do their work? What's the matter, are they too busy to do it themselves?"

"I don't know. And I can't give you any more details than I already have."

Fluey didn't say anything after that. He just stood there for a minute or so, and bounced the basketball against the floor a couple of times.

"You know, you've been working on this thing for three days straight now," Fluey said. "I think you only take a break in it to go to sleep. We barely see you anymore."

"You barely saw me when you boys first got started at the agency," Big D said.

"Yeah . . . . but that was _before_ we found out you're my grandfather. Things have slowed down, crime wise and gig wise with us so we have more downtime at home, you know? Besides which, you've been working too hard on this thing. Take a break, already! Come on, let's go shoot some hoops."

"I don't play basketball," Big D said, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Well then, how about teaching me some more karate moves?" Fluey asked.

"No, not now. I need to work on this."

"Aw, come on, chief! I think I'm about ready to master the sweet and sour chop suey twist take out chop. Watch this."

Fluey took a couple of steps back, loosened up a bit, and jumped forward, spinning around, and karate chopping the lamp on the desk, causing it to fall, and crash to the floor, shattering to pieces upon impact. Big D finally looked up, but he didn't look very happy.

"Fluid, I simply do not have time for your antics!" he shouted. "I am extraordinarily busy right now!"

"Okay, chief," Fluey said. "Sheesh, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Sorry," Big D sighed. "But this case is just getting to me. Believe me, Fluid, I'd jump at the chance to get some other agents involved in this, but apparently, these aren't just orders from the FBI, they're orders from the president himself."

"Yeah, man, who's gonna argue with the President of the United States?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, well . . . . . even still, can't you just take a break for a couple of minutes? You know, the whole quality time bit? What about that talk we were gonna have on Sunday? When you were gonna tell me about Dad?"

"I'd really like to, Fluid, but I can't. The sooner I get this finished, the better. I have a commitment to the agency, you know that. Being the chief does not mean I dish out the orders and the agents take them. It doesn't always work that way."

"Okay, okay, I get the message. You don't have time right now."

"I promise, I'll spend some time with you later, but right now, I really have to get back to work."

"Right."

And with that, Fluey walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. At least he still had the gig at the carnival to look forward to.


	5. Mystery Phone Call

The next day, Big D was, as usual, holed up in his office at HQ, working on this missing persons case. He had managed to get contact information for the daughter of one of the victims from 1959, from a town called Bullfrog, Utah, so at least this was a start. He was talking on the phone with her, in order to get as much information as he could.

"Are you with the FBI?" she had asked once he called.

"Not entirely," Big D said. "I'm the head of a law enforcement agency, and I'm investigating a series of cases including the disappearance of your mother. I need to know what the circumstances of her disappearance were. When was she last seen? Do you know?"

"Well . . . . I'm not sure. I was only seven years old. I don't remember much of it."

"Do you remember anything at all about when your mother vanished?"

"Well . . . . . I remember she said she was going to the store, and I remember she never came back. Actually, she never got to the store, either. My father called the man who owned it because they were friends, and he said he hadn't seen her at all."

"I see. Do you know the name of your father's friend?"

"Yes, but he died two years ago."

"I see. Thank you anyway."

Big D hung up the phone and sighed. Then he went through the lists again. The only thing the cases had in common was the disappearances had all occurred in late October, the earliest date being the nineteenth, and the latest being the thirty-first. But other than that, there was no definite pattern. All of the disappearances in 1910 were in a town in Mississippi. In 1911, all the disappearances occurred in Arizona, in 1912, they occurred in New York. Big D just couldn't figure this out. He knew he was going to have to get into the computer database to search for information. He was still working on this by quitting time. As he was working, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, but make it quick," Big D said, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"Hiya, boss," Fluey said, walking in. "Still working on that case?"

"It will be awhile before I'm through with it," Big D said. "I thought you'd be gone by now, anyway."

"Well, yeah, I know I usually clock out with Coiley and Multi. Sometimes with Phyllis, but . . . . well, I figured I'd hitch a ride home with you, chief."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to stay here to work on this."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to quit on them until I figure this out."

"Well, at least let me help you with the case, chief. It might get done faster that way."

"The FBI gave me strict orders not to allow anyone else on the case. Why don't you head home? There's nothing you can do here, so there's really no point in you hanging around. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yeah, okay. But at least _think_ about taking a break, chief. You don't want to overwork yourself, you know. FG's dad knew a guy who gave himself a heart attack because all he ever did was work, work, work."

"Thank you for the advice, Fluid, but I'll manage. I always do."

And with that, Big D went back to his computer. Fluey heaved a sigh, and left the building. When he got home, he walked into the kitchen, and practically flopped down in one of the chairs at the table, and heaved a sigh that could've been heard in China.

"What was that for?" Phyllis asked, turning toward him. She had been cooking something on the stove before Fluey walked in.

"I think the chief's becoming a workaholic," he said. "The whole week, all he's been doing is working on that case from the feds. I've never seen him like this before."

"I have," Phyllis said. "It was during the Shadow incident. I think this particular case is occupying his time because he told us the feds don't want too many people involved."

"But don't you think that's a little weird?"

"It is, but Big D can't tell us what's going on. After the Shadow incident, he doesn't want to risk not following the rules again. It could cause him to lose his job. Besides which, he got these orders from the president himself."

"Yeah, but did he talk to the head man himself?"

"You know, I don't know. He didn't say. I'll ask him when he comes home."

"You may be in for a long wait. He's working late tonight."

Fluey then began drumming his fingers on the table, while Phyllis went back to the stove.

"Can I ask you something?" Fluey asked.

"Sure," Phyllis said.

"Did Dad ever hang out with you?"

"Every chance he got. Even after he became an agent. I don't remember much, since I was only five when he died, but Big D told me that he always made time for me. And I'm sure, if he had gotten the letter your mom had sent him, he'd be over to the children's home in a heartbeat to get you."

"How about the chief? Did he ever do stuff with you when you were younger?"

"Up until I was eight. Then he sent me to finishing school in Switzerland, and I only came home during spring and winter vacation. Then I went to regular public high school when I was fourteen. But Big D did always try to make time for me, no matter how busy he was."

"He doesn't seem to be making time for _me_ lately."

"Hey, what's with this sudden interest in how much time Big D's spent with us all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I've never really had anybody who was a father figure in my life. It was mainly just me and Aunt Tillie most of the time. I mean, yeah, there's FG's dad, and there's my dad's brother, but I never really saw them a lot, you know? I think I missed out on a lot when I was a kid."

"Well, keep in mind Big D has never gotten an assignment like this before. I'm sure once he gets finished with it, you two will be able to make up for lost time."

Fluey just nodded, and sighed again. He hoped Phyllis was right about that.

Big D didn't return home from the office until about twelve thirty in the morning, and he was exhausted. He had gone through several archives of the news from the cases he was working on, and all he came up with was information he already knew.

"I need a break in this case," he grumbled. "I just don't see how he can expect me to . . . ."

"That you, chief?" Fluey asked, coming into the hall.

"What are you still doing up?" Big D asked.

"Watching the late show, what else?" Fluey said, shrugging. "They got a couple of doozies on tonight. _The Blob That Ate Philadelphia_ and _It Came from The Laboratory of the Ghost of the Niece of the Daughter of Frankenstein's Mother-In-Law._ A couple of schlocky ones, but I get a kick out of these."

"How can you watch these things without giving yourself nightmares? You know you're prone to them."

"_Fright Fest_ only runs the old black and white, schlocky B-horror pictures, chief. And these are more funny than scary anyway. Come on, take a break from that case you're working on! Sit down, unwind, and watch the blob devour the Liberty Bell."

"You expect me to unwind while watching a horror movie?"

"Well, I could always change the channel."

"Or you could get yourself upstairs and get a good night's sleep for once in your life. I need to get some sleep myself. Come morning, it's back to the case. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

"Come on, chief! I don't do this every night, and besides . . . ."

"I don't want to hear it, Fluid. Turn off the television and go to bed. And don't try my patience, young man. I'm in no mood."

Fluey grudgingly turned off the TV, and went upstairs. He stopped when he reached the top of them, and turned to his grandfather.

"How long do you think this is gonna take you to solve, anyway?" Fluey asked. "What kind of case is it?"

"I can't tell you," Big D said, as he started coming up the stairs himself.

"You said you got these orders from the president, right? Did you even talk to him about it?"

"No, I haven't. I'm just going by what Director Neilsson told me, and he told me it was the president's orders that I work on this alone and not divulge any information on this case."

"But why won't they let you put some of the other agents on the job?"

"I don't know, Fluid. If I _did_ know, things would be different."

"Think maybe it's some kind of test or something? You know, because of the Shadow incident? I mean, you could've lost your position because you didn't follow the rules on that case, but . . . ."

"Fluid, please, I seriously need to get some sleep. Besides which, I'm not in the mood for questions. So goodnight, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"But chief, don't you think this whole thing is kind of fishy? I mean . . . ."

"Fluid, for the absolute _last_ time, go to bed!"

And with that, Big D walked across the hall and into his bedroom. Fluey sighed, and started to go back down the stairs to catch the rest of _The Late Night Fright Fest Double Feature._

"And don't even think about sneaking back downstairs to watch those late night horror movies, young man!" Big D shouted from his room.

"How do parents _do_ that?" Fluey asked as he came back up the stairs and went into his room. He knew Multi's and Coiley's parents did the same thing. Parents seemed to always know when their kids were up to something.

Big D was hoping he'd at least get a little sleep, but that ended up to be wishful thinking. He got a rude awakening around three in the morning when the phone rang. He, and grabbed his alarm clock to see what time it was.

"What kind of person calls at three in the morning?" he asked, as he got up. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who got a rude awakening. Fluey and Phyllis were coming out of their rooms, having been woken up by the phone.

"Either of you guys expecting a call this early?" Phyllis asked, tying the belt of her pink bathrobe.

"Don't look at me," Fluey said. "When I stay up for _Fright Fest_, I don't even use the phone!"

"I'll take care of this," Big D said, and the three of them went downstairs. Once downstairs, Big D grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. All Big D got was silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"What's the matter, boss?" Fluey asked. "Disconnected?"

"I'm not sure," Big D said. "I can hear someone breathing on the other end."

"Don't believe everything you hear," a raspy voice said over the phone.

"What?" Big D asked. "Who is this?"

"Don't believe everything you hear," the voice said again, and this time, whoever it was cleared their throat afterward.

"Who _are_ you?" Big D asked, starting to get impatient.

"Things are not what they seem," the mystery caller said, clearing his throat. "You have been warned. Something wicked your way comes."

"For the final time, who in the world _are_ you?" Big D shouted.

"Dry Throat," the caller said, and then hung up.

"Who was it, chief?" Phyllis asked.

"I think he said his name was Dry Throat," Big D replied, putting the phone back on the hook. "All he said was don't believe everything you hear, things are not what they seem, you have been warned, and something wicked your way comes."

"Wow, like creepsville, man," Fluey said. "And speaking of creepsville, as long as I'm up, I might as well go catch the tail end of _Fright Fest_."

"Oh no you don't," Big D said. "I think I've had enough horror movies for one night."

"Geez, chief, you're no fun," Fluey said, and he started back upstairs. Big D and Phyllis followed.

The next day wasn't much different from any of the days before. Big D was still trying to figure things out with this case, as well as the message he got from this "Dry Throat" character. As he was working on it, he got in touch with Director Neilsson.

"Exactly how long do I have to complete this?" he asked.

"Until the first of November," Director Neilsson said.

"And if I don't figure this out by November first, my position as chief of the Secret Security Headquarters will be terminated?"

"Not necessarily. Your job will only be terminated if you don't follow the orders on how the case is to be handled. Especially after the incident with the Shadow, when he captured one of your agents. I have no clue _why _you didn't follow the standard MIA procedure, but . . . ."

"I get the message. And I'm afraid I can't tell you the reason I didn't follow the standard procedure. Security reasons."

"I understand. And I hope you understand the Commander and Chief wants you to work alone and not to tell any of your agents the details."

"I still don't understand why. I'd like to speak to the Commander and Chief about this."

"Do you _really_ want to question the president's orders, sir?"

"Not especially. All right then."

Big D sighed, and hung up the phone, still wondering what in the world was up. As he was working, Fluey walked into the office.

"I take it you're going to be working late again?" he asked.

"I am," Big D said, not even looking up from his research. "I have until November first, and that's not a long way off."

"What happens if you can't crack the case by then?"

"I don't know. I talked to Director Neilsson about it. I apparently won't lose my job if I don't crack this case, but I'm not entirely too sure."

"Well . . . . since tomorrow's Saturday, maybe after we're done with our gig at the carnival, you and I could . . . . ."

"No, Fluid, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be working on this tomorrow, and Sunday as well."

"But you _never_ work on the weekends!"

"I have a deadline, Fluid. And, I have an obligation as chief of this agency. I'm determined to crack this case."

"Yeah, well, don't forget, you also have an obligation to your family."

Fluey sort of mumbled that last one under his breath. He was getting a bit ticked off. Big D didn't even hear him. He was too preoccupied.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, just forget it," Fluey replied. Then, without another word, he left the office. Big D merely went back to work.

The next morning, the Impossibles, along with Skittles, drove the Impossi-Mobile up to the Megatropolis fairground's parking lot, where the carnival was set up. They decided to get there early so they could set up and rehearse before the crowds showed up. They were about to go onto the grounds when a security guard came up to them.

"Sorry, fellas," he said to them. "You can't bring the dog in. No pets allowed, except for service animals."

"Well, what if we told you she _is_ a service dog?" Fluey asked. "Sort of."

"Forget it, Franky," Multi said. "Skittles doesn't really fit the bill."

Multi picked up his puppy, and went back to the Impossi-Mobile. Skittles whined. She hated these "No Pets Allowed" policies, but unfortunately, the boys couldn't do anything about them.

"I don't like to leave you alone, either, girl," Multi said, scratching Skittles behind the ears. "But you know we have to. We don't want to get in trouble for breaking the rules."

Skittles whimpered again, but sat down in the Impossi-Mobile anyway. Then, the boys entered the fairgrounds. They were met by a tall, thin man, wearing a black suit, black gloves, and a black hat. He had dark hair

"Welcome, boys, welcome," he said. "I'm the owner of this little traveling carnival."

"Yeah, Mr. Nightshade, right?" Fluey said.

"That's right," Mr. Nightshade said. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be playing for the duration of my carnival's stay here in your town."

The boys followed Mr. Nightshade, and looked around. It was your average carnival, complete with the standard rides, food vendors, and game booths.

"Here we are," Mr. Nightshade said. "This stage is where many acts perform, including mine."

"What kind of an act?" Coiley asked.

"Not only do I own the carnival, but I'm also a magician here," Mr. Nightshade said. "Now, then, I trust this will accommodate you boys quite nicely."

"Yeah, this is fine," Coiley said. "Though we can't be held responsible for any damages to your carnival while we're here."

"Damages?" Mr. Nightshade repeated.

"Yeah, our fans tend to get a little crazy," Fluey said. "You know, screaming teenage girls, and all. When they want to get their hands on us, nothing stops them."

"Ah, yes, I see," Mr. Nightshade said. "You boys must be quite popular."

"Every single concert we hold is a sell out," Multi said. "There are times where it gets to be standing room only. I hope your carnival can accommodate so many people, Mr. Nightshade."

"Oh, it will be fine," Mr. Nightshade said. "After all, large crowds mean more business. Well, I'll leave you boys to your rehearsal. I must go see to other areas of my carnival."

And with that, Mr. Nightshade walked off. The Impossibles watched him go, and then looked at each other.

"Eeeesh," Coiley said. "He's kinda creepy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of Vincent Price," Multi said. "If Vincent Price had dark hair, I mean."

"Yeah, man," Fluey agreed. "But just because a guy is creepy looking doesn't mean he's a crook or something like that, you know?"

"Fluey _does_ have a point," Coiley said. "Come on, let's start the rehearsal."


	6. Magician's Assistant

The carnival officially opened for business a few hours later. The Impossibles were already playing for the crowd. Mr. Nightshade had asked them to perform two shows per day. One in the morning, and one in the evening. The Impossibles knew some of the teenage girls would be coming back for all three of their shows every day.

Once they were done with their first show, they met up with Shawn, FG, and Danalleah, and began to check out the carnival.

"I've never been to a carnival before," Danalleah said. "They never came to Transylvania."

"That doesn't surprise me," Fluey said.

"Wow, get a load of that Ferris wheel," Multi said. "That's got to be the biggest one I've ever seen!"

"Come on!" Shawn shouted. "Let's go check it out!"

The group ran over to the Ferris wheel, and got in line. The girls had bought several tickets at the front entrance of the carnival, and Mr. Nightshade had given the boys several tickets when they arrived to the carnival. After the Ferris wheel, the group went on some of the other thrill rides, such as a roller coaster, an Octopus type ride, an Enterprise ride, and a Zipper ride. All of these caused the girls to scream and latch onto the boys (not that they minded). After perusing some of the rides, the group walked down the midway a little, looking at some of the game booths.

"How much you guys want to bet these things are nothing but rip offs?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, filled with cheap prizes," Fluey commented.

"Oh, I don't know," Danalleah said, eyeing the shooting gallery. "Those teddy bears _are_ awfully cute."

"Forget it, Dani," Fluey said. "Last time I was at a shooting gallery, I almost shot somebody's eye out."

"Yeah, mine," Multi said. "He fired the gun, missed the target completely, and the thing ricocheted off a lamp post, and it hit me instead, just below my left eye."

"And after that, I vowed never again to visit a shooting gallery," Fluey said.

"Come on, guys," Shawn said. "Let's go do something else? Anybody hungry?"

"Now you're talking," Coiley said. The others laughed, and started heading for a couple of the concession stands. As they were standing in line, who should come walking up to them but Mr. Nightshade.

"Oh, there you are boys," he said. "I've been looking all over the carnival for you."

"_Yeeeeesh_!" Shawn grimaced, once she saw him. "Who's he? One of the attractions in the haunted house?"

"Uhh, no, Shawn, he's the owner of the carnival," Fluey said.

"Oh, sorry," Shawn said, a bit sheepishly.

"Quite all right," Mr. Nightshade said. Then he turned to Fluey. "Friends of yours, I take it?"

"Yeah, kinda," Fluey said. "That's Shawn, this is FG, and this is Danalleah. Girls, this is Mr. Nightshade."

"Hi," FG said. Danalleah just stood there, staring at Mr. Nightshade.

"What do you need, Mr. Nightshade?" Multi asked.

"Well, boys, it has just come to my attention that my assistant in my magic act has unexpectedly resigned from his position," Mr. Nightshade said. "And I was wondering if one of you boys would be interested in the job. It's only for the duration of the carnival's time here in Megatropolis."

"Well . . . ." Coiley said.

"I don't know," Multi replied.

"Sure," Fluey said. "I'd be interested in the job, Mr. Nightshade."

"Ah, wonderful, wonderful," Mr. Nightshade said. "Now, then, just come along with me, and we'll get started on the training."

"You sure you want to do this, Franky?" Coiley asked, being careful not to use Fluey's code name.

"Positive," Fluey said. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"But what about the evening gig?" Multi asked.

"No need to worry about that, boys," Mr. Nightshade said. "My magic act is at two, which doesn't usually go on more than half an hour, and you don't perform again until four. That leaves plenty of time for rehearsals and all."

"But don't you think you ought to get permission first?" FG asked.

"Permission?" Fluey asked, giving his cousin a weird look. "From who, for instance?"

"The chief, maybe," Multi pointed out.

"Oh yeah . . . ." Fluey said. "Well, uhhh . . . . ."

"Chief, you say?" Mr. Nightshade asked. "And just who is this chief, might I ask?"

"My grandfather," Fluey said. "I guess I _should_ ask him about this first. 'Scuse me for a sec, Mr. Nightshade, I'll go call him now."

Mr. Nightshade nodded, and Fluey ducked out of sight for the time being, making it look like he was heading for a pay phone or something. He actually was finding a place to hide out so no one would see him. He activated his wrist communicator, and dialed in to Big D's desk console at the SSHQ building.

"Agent Fluid Man calling Big D," he said. "Come in, chief."

"Why are you calling me on this line, Fluid?" Big D asked. "Is there some sort of emergency?"

"Well, not really. It was just the easiest way to get your attention. I figured you wouldn't be answering the phone today. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"All right, what is it?"

Fluey then explained what had happened a few minutes earlier about Mr. Nightshade needing an assistant for his magic act. Big D didn't look very happy upon hearing that, however.

"You called on a line designated for emergencies only and interrupted my investigation just to ask me something like _that_?" he shouted.

"Like I said, chief, I didn't think you'd answer your regular phone, you know?" Fluey asked. "Anyway, the guys pointed out I should get permission from you first, in case something should come up and the Impossibles are needed, you dig?"

"Fine," Big D said with a sigh. "Go ahead, go do whatever you want, and don't call me on this line again unless it's important, do you understand? I don't have time for nonsense."

"Got it, boss. Thanks."

"Because the next time you call this line when it's _not_ an emergency, you are going to be in _big_ trouble, young man!"

"Check chief. I get it. Over and out."

Once Fluey signed out, he went back to the others.

"It's all set," Fluey said.

"Excellent," Mr. Nightshade said. "Now then, my boy, come with me. I've much to teach you."

"See you later, fellas!" Fluey called out, as he left with Mr. Nightshade.

"I hope he knows what he's getting into," Multi said.

"Oooh, he was _so_ creepy!" Danalleah shouted.

"Well, I don't think there's anything to worry about," Shawn said. "Just because a guy's creepy, it doesn't automatically make him a bad guy. Let's check out the rest of the carnival."

The others agreed, and continued taking in the sights of the carnival.

Meanwhile, Big D was hard at work at the SSHQ, trying to figure out this strange case. He had managed to dig up contact information from some of the victims' friends and relatives, but it was always the same. They couldn't provide any information at all. The minute Big D hung up with one of them, the phone rang again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Beware," a raspy voice on the other end said. "Beware!"

"Dry Throat, I presume?" Big D asked. "Beware of what?"

"Things are not what they seem," Dry Throat said. "Beware."

Before Big D could say another word, Dry Throat hung up the phone. Big D groaned again.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another," he grumbled. "Better get back on the case."

At two o' clock, Multi, Coiley, and the three girls went to the stage area for this magic act of Mr. Nightshade's. He was billed as "Nightshade the Great."

"Not very original," Multi said, sitting down in the front row.

"Uhhh . . . . I'm gonna go check on Skittles," Danalleah said, standing up.

"Right now?" FG asked. "Don't you want to see Franky in this magic show?"

"Oh, I do," Danalleah said. "But . . . . but Skittles has been all alone all day. I, uhh, I want to make sure she doesn't get _too _lonely, you know? And she deserves a treat for being patient, wouldn't you agree, Multi?"

"Yeah, I guess," Multi said.

"Great," Danalleah said. "I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Danalleah rushed out of the area. The others watched her go, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What's with her?" Shawn asked.

"I think she gets vibes from Mr. Nightshade," Coiley said. "Though you'd think she'd be used to creepy characters, being born in Transylvania and all."

The group decided not to worry about Danalleah's behavior for the time being, since the show was about to start. As far as magic acts go, this one wasn't any different from any other the group had seen before. There was the rabbit out of the hat bit, the deck of cards from thin air, the color-changing scarves, and the smashed-up watch returning to it's original state routine. As the magician's assistant, Fluey was part of a couple of tricks as well, such as a levitation trick, the saw-a-person-in-half bit, and the swords penetrating the basket routine. Of course, Fluey came out of those without a scratch. Once the show was over, Fluey walked over toward his friends.

"Hi, fellas," he said. "Where's Dani?"

"She went to check on Skittles," Multi said.

"So what'd you think of the act?" Fluey asked.

"Well, you see one magic act, you've seen 'em all," Shawn said, shrugging.

"Come on, Fluey," Multi said. "We've got some rehearsing to do."

As the boys walked toward the backstage area to get started with their rehearsal for the evening, Shawn and FG looked around the carnival grounds.

"You know, I noticed something," FG said. "Nearly every carnival I've ever gone to has a carousel or a merry-go-round. I haven't seen one here yet."

"It's out of order, ladies," a creepy voice behind the girls said, causing them to jump a bit. They whirled around and found Mr. Nightshade standing behind him.

"My apologies, ladies," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"S'all right," Shawn said.

"Out of order, huh?" FG asked.

"Yes," Mr. Nightshade said. "But my mechanics are working on it. We're hoping to have it up before the carnival is over, though."

"Oh," FG said. "Come on, Shawn. Let's go find Danalleah."

Shawn nodded, and the girls left. Mr. Nightshade then went to where the boys were rehearsing, and approached them.

"A fine job this afternoon, Franklin," he said, putting his hand on Fluey's shoulder for a moment.

"Oh, thanks," Fluey said. "But you were the real magician, Mr. Nightshade."

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Nightshade said. "So, I can count on you to be my assistant for my magic show for the duration of the carnival?"

"You bet," Fluey said.

"Excellent," Mr. Nightshade said. Then he turned to Multi and Coiley. "By the way, boys, I saw your act this morning. You really drew quite the crowd, didn't you?"

"Well, we try," Coiley said, shrugging.

"I enjoyed your performance very much," Mr. Nightshade went on. "And you were quite the hit with the ladies. Your parents must be proud of you for being so successful in the music business."

"I'm sure they would've been," Fluey muttered under his breath.

"Beg pardon?" Mr. Nightshade asked.

"Oh, nothing," Fluey said. "Forget about it."

"Well then, see you boys around," Mr. Nightshade said, and he walked off, leaving the boys to their rehearsal.

"I can see why Danalleah didn't want to hang around for the magic show," Multi said. "This guy is _really_ creeping me out!"

"Yeah, me too," Coiley said. "Fluey, do us a favor, okay? If you're gonna be his assistant for his magic act, _please_ be careful around him."

"Don't worry, fellas," Fluey said. "I will."

Multi and Coiley glanced at each other. Fluey sounded a bit distracted. But they didn't have much time to worry about it. They had to get started rehearsing if they wanted to have a good show. Once the evening gig was over, the boys decided to head back home and call it a day. On their way out (with the girls, since they were driving them home), Mr. Nightshade stopped them.

"Wait a minute, boys," he said. "I just wanted to tell you, it's not necessary for you to remain at the carnival all day, you know. Not unless you _want_ to, that is. But I assume you wouldn't want to, considering we're here for ten days or so, and you'd get bored with the same old same old day in and day out. I figure you could perform your morning show, and come back for the evening show. And of course, Franklin would come back earlier for my magic show."

"Thanks for telling us," Multi said. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Nightshade."

And with that, the six-some went back to the Impossi-Mobile, where they were greeted by Skittles, happily. She leapt into Multi's arms, and began licking his face rapidly.

"Hey, easy girl, easy!" he shouted.

"I'll bet she was bored to death all day," Shawn said, scratching the pup behind the ears.

"Yeah," Multi said. "But rules are rules, and the rules are no dogs allowed. So I think I'll have to leave her at home tomorrow."

And with that, the group climbed into the car, and drove off. Upon returning home, all Fluey could talk about was the carnival. Big D was only half listening. He was still going through some paperwork from the case.

"The Ferris wheel there was _huge_!" Fluey shouted. "It had to be like over a hundred feet high! Maybe even over two hundred. So we were doing a bunch of rides, and then the owner, Mr. Nightshade, came up and told us he needed an assistant for his magic act, and I volunteered for the job, and . . . . hey, chief, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Big D asked, finally looking up from his paperwork. "What?"

"I'll take that as a no," Fluey groaned.

"Never mind, Fluey," Phyllis said. "Big D's still working on this mystery case of his."

"And it's going nowhere," Big D replied.

"Well, anyway," Fluey said. "Mr. Nightshade needed a magician's assistant, so I volunteered for the job."

"For how long?" Big D asked.

"Until the last day of the carnival," Fluey said. "You gonna come down and see it for yourself?"

"I know I will," Phyllis said.

"Great," Fluey said. "It was weird, though, Dani didn't hang around for the magic show. Matter of fact, she seemed kind of out of it when she met Mr. Nightshade. She kept staring at him, and she wouldn't say a word to him."

"What did Skittles think of him?" Phyllis asked, knowing darn well Skittles was a great indicator for when a person couldn't be trusted. She would almost always growl and bark at a person she didn't like, which wasn't often.

"Oh, she wasn't allowed on the carnival grounds," Fluey said. "You know, fairground rules. Not necessarily Mr. Nightshade's rules."

"Well, if Skittles ever does get to meet this Mr. Nightshade person, we'll see then," Phyllis said.

"I still don't get what was with Dani over him, though," Fluey said. "I mean, yeah, so Mr. Nightshade's creepy, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"You'd think she'd be used to creepy characters by now," Big D commented.

"So you gonna come down to the carnival tomorrow and take a break for once?" Fluey asked.

"I can't," Big D said. "I've still got to work on this case."

"I wish they'd let you let some of the other agents tackle it," Fluey said. "I swear, chief, you're becoming a workaholic over this case!"

"As I have stated before, Fluid, I have an obligation to the agency, and the safety of the world," Big D said. "You're just going to have to accept it."

"All right," Fluey sighed. "I'll accept it. But I don't have to _like_ it."


	7. House of Horrors

The next day pretty much looked like the day before, as far as the Impossibles were concerned, except this time, Multi had left Skittles at home. However, she thought she was going to have another boring day, since Multi's family was going to be visiting the carnival. Coiley's family was going as well. Phyllis tried to convince Mike to accompany her, but was unsuccessful.

"Come on, Mike, it'll be a lot of fun," she said.

"Nothin' doin'," Mike said. "I don't do carnivals."

"Why not?" Fluey asked.

"I had a traumatic experience at one once when I was a kid," Mike replied. "And I've never gotten over it, either. So you can try to convince me to go with you until you're both blue in the face, I ain't goin' to no carnival."

Both Fluey and Phyllis decided to give up. Besides, if Fluey didn't get moving, he'd be late for the Impossibles' morning performance. After the boys played their gig, they went on a couple of rides with the girls.

"Looks like the merry-go-round's still broken down," Shawn said.

"Weird," Multi replied. "How can it be broken down? The place just opened yesterday."

"There was a mechanical issue that happened during transport," a creepy voice said, suddenly. Startled, the group whirled around, and found Mr. Nightshade standing there behind them.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on us like that, Mr. Nightshade," Coiley said.

"My sincerest apologies," Mr. Nightshade said. "In any case, something happened while we were transporting it from our last stop, and we haven't quite got it fixed just yet. So are you all going to be hanging around here today?"

"For the most part," Fluey said, shrugging.

"Well, Franklin, if you wouldn't mind, I thought I'd go over some new tricks to show you before show time," Mr. Nightshade said.

"Well . . . ." Fluey said, and he suddenly noticed Danalleah was gripping his hand in a vice-like grip, and glaring at Mr. Nightshade.

"I wouldn't mind," Fluey continued. "But something tells me my girlfriend _would. _Ow, Dani, let go, already! You're crushing my hand!"

Danalleah loosened her grip, but she didn't let go entirely just yet. Fluey managed to pull his hand out of her grip, and he gave his girlfriend a weird look.

"Geez, Dani, watch it," he said. "I need this hand later, you know!"

"Sorry," Danalleah said. Then she began walking away.

"I'm going to check out some more of the rides," she said. "You guys want to come with me?"

"Sure," Coiley said.

"Count me out," Fluey said. "I'm gonna go with Mr. Nightshade."

"You _can't_ be serious," Multi said.

"I am," Fluey said. "I agreed to be Mr. Nightshade's assistant for his magic act until they leave Megatropolis, after all. I've got to do know the tricks work if that's the case. But don't worry about the gig. I'll meet you guys for it in time."

The others agreed, and while Fluey went off with Mr. Nightshade, the others ran to catch up with Danalleah who seemed to be trying to get away from the area as fast as she possibly could.

"Danalleah, wait up!" Shawn called.

"Is he gone?" Danalleah asked, after she stopped.

"Yeah, he and Fluey just left," Multi said. "What's the matter, anyway?"

"I don't like Mr. Nightshade," Danalleah said. "Something about him makes my skin crawl. Ew!"

"I know," Coiley said. "He's probably one of the creepiest guys I've ever met."

"If not _the_ creepiest," Multi said. "I don't know, but I think something fishy's going on here."

The others agreed, but there wasn't much they could do about it. After all, they didn't have any evidence that anything was up, and they had been trained never to bust the bad guys without proof.

Meanwhile, Mr. Nightshade was giving Fluey the grand tour of the carnival grounds, from an insider's point of view, a behind-the-scenes look, as it were. They were inside the walls of the fun house, watching people from behind some mirrors.

"It's amusing to see the patrons' reactions in the mirrors," Mr. Nightshade said.

"You sure they can't see us?" Fluey asked.

"Positive. It's a two-way mirror. We can see them, but they can't see us."

"You must know every inch of this place, Mr. Nightshade. All it's secrets and stuff."

"Yes, well, I learned everything I know from my father. And he learned everything he knew to his father before him, and so on and so on. Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique has been in business since the late eighteen hundreds."

"Wow."

"But enough about that. I've got lots more to show you, and very little time to do it."

Mr. Nightshade and Fluey left the fun house and went over to where the game booths were set up. They stopped at the shooting gallery, and Mr. Nightshade picked up one of the guns.

"Here," he said. "I saw your girlfriend admiring the bears yesterday. Why don't you try and win her one?"

"Oh, well . . . ." Fluey said, hesitantly. "I don't think so. I'm a _really_ bad shot when it comes to guns. I almost put Mul . . . . Mark's eye out once."

Fluey quickly caught himself from calling his redheaded bandmate by his code name. The boys barely used their given names since becoming super powered secret agents, but there were times when they needed to use their real names, so they wouldn't blow their cover.

"I don't think so," Mr. Nightshade said. "You just need a little confidence, that's all. I'll bet you can hit those targets easily."

"Well . . . ."

"Come on, at least give it a try."

"Well . . . . okay. Dani looked like she _really_ wanted one of these bears, so I'll give it a shot. Heh, heh."

(_Bad pun_)

Fluey held up the rifle, aimed carefully, and fired. Much to his surprise, he hit one of the targets. He tried a second time, and hit another one, and then a third one.

"Wow!" he shouted, as he kept wracking up the points. Finally, he hit the last target in the booth, which happened to be worth the most points.

"And we have a winnah!" the barker shouted, taking one of the teddy bears off the display.

"There, you see?" Mr. Nightshade said. "I knew you could hit those targets if you tried hard enough."

"Boy, the guys'll never believe it!" Fluey shouted.

"Come along, now," Mr. Nightshade said. "We've much more to do."

Fluey nodded, and followed Mr. Nightshade. He didn't know how in the world to explain it, but he was drawn to this man. After the shooting gallery, Mr. Nightshade convinced Fluey to try his luck at some of the other game booths. He made a clean sweep of them all. And each and every time, Mr. Nightshade praised his skill.

"You're quite a remarkable young man, Franklin," Mr. Nightshade said, as they stopped by one of the food stands.

"Thanks," Fluey said.

"Tell me, who's side of your family do you take after? Your mother's or your father's?"

"I don't know, really. I never knew my parents."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, my dad was murdered before I was born, and my mom just dumped me on the steps of the orphanage three days after I was born. I found a letter she wrote to my dad, because she didn't know he'd been killed."

Fluey then went onto Mr. Nightshade about his adopted parents, and that they had been killed in a car crash when he was three. He mentioned not going to live with his "aunt," Mathilda Templeton, until he was seven or eight, and now he lived with his grandfather and older half-sister (though he didn't mention exactly _who_ his grandfather was).

It was during this conversation when Multi, Coiley, and the girls happened to come across them, and they heard everything Fluey was telling Mr. Nightshade.

"I can't believe it," Coiley said.

"Oh, hi guys," Fluey said, standing up. "Hey, Dani, remember the teddy bears at the shooting gallery? Guess what? I managed to make a clean sweep of the targets, and I won you one of 'em. I gotta tell you, I got a real _bang_ out of it!"

"Oh," Danalleah said, taking the bear (and ignoring his bad pun). "That's . . . . really great, Franky. Umm, I've got to be going. I, uhhh, I promised Aunt Winnie I'd be home by two. Bye!"

And with that, Danalleah rushed off. Fluey just couldn't understand what was with her, that was for sure.

"Hey, Franky, think maybe the three of us can talk for a sec?" Multi asked. "Alone?"

"Oh, sure, fellas," Fluey said, as he and the other two Impossibles walked away from Mr. Nightshade, so he wouldn't hear the conversation. "But better make it quick, it's almost two, and you know, the whole magic show bit."

"Yeah," Coiley said. "Listen, Fluey, why'd you go and tell Mr. Nightshade about your parents? You hardly ever tell anyone _that_ story!"

"I don't know why I told him," Fluey said, shrugging. "I just did. It just sorta . . . . . slipped out."

"I hope some confidential information also didn't just slip out," Coiley said, giving Fluey a look.

"No, it didn't," Fluey said. "I know if I let it slip that the chief is my grandfather, I'm in mega-trouble."

"I don't like this, Fluey," Multi said. "I know you're the one with the sixth sense when it comes to creepy characters, but this time, _I'm_ the one who's getting a bad feeling about Mr. Nightshade."

"Me too," Coiley said. "And you've seen how Danalleah reacts around him. Every time she gets within two feet of him, she makes an excuse and runs off, like she can't wait to get away from him."

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Fluey shouted. "Mr. Nightshade may be a little creepy, but I don't think he's dangerous!"

"Just promise us you'll watch your step around him, Fluey," Multi said.

"Okay, I promise," Fluey said. "I think you guys are too wrapped up in your work, anyway. See you during rehearsal!"

And with that, Fluey ran back over toward Mr. Nightshade, and the two of them walked off, in order to get ready for the magic show. Multi and Coiley watched them go.

"Something tells me we should keep an eye on Mr. Nightshade," Multi said, as he noticed Mr. Nightshade putting his arm around Fluey's shoulders.

"I agree," Coiley said. "Let's go!"

The two boys then ran toward the stage area for Mr. Nightshade's magic act, all the while, keeping a close watch on Mr. Nightshade. They didn't like him being so chummy with Fluey. After all, he was a virtual stranger.

"I think we'd better call Big D," Coiley said.

"You sure?" Multi asked. "After all, it's only been two days. And he _does_ seem like a nice guy and all . . . ."

"Yeah, I know, Multi, but what if this could lead to . . . . . ."

"Good point, Coiley. And the chief would likely kill us if he found out we knew something was up and didn't tell him."

The boys then got up, and left the carnival grounds to get to Coiley's guitar in the Impossi-Mobile. They knew the line was for emergencies only, and they weren't sure if this qualified as an emergency, considering it was just a suspicion, but Multi and Coiley figured Big D _should _know about it.

"Impossibles calling Big D," Coiley said. "Come in, Big D."

"Big D here," the chief said.

"We're sorry to bother you and interrupt your investigation, chief," Coiley said. "But . . . . well . . . ."

"We're not sure this is an emergency," Multi said. "But . . . . we're kind of concerned over Fluey."

"What do you mean?" Big D asked.

"This is just a suspicion we're both having, chief," Multi said. "But the owner of this carnival . . . . . he's _really _creeping us out. Danalleah keeps trying to avoid him, and Fluey's spending a _lot_ of time with him."

"Yeah, chief, we even heard him telling Mr. Nightshade about his parents," Coiley said. "And you know he doesn't tell just _any_one about _that_!"

"But he didn't say anything about your . . . . family secret, if you will," Multi said. "But like Coiley said, he doesn't tell just anyone about that. And the weird thing is, Mr. Nightshade seems like a really nice guy, but . . . . we just don't trust him."

"I see," Big D said. "Unfortunately, I am unable to provide you boys with any assistance with this at the moment. But I'll try to have a talk with Fluid some time tonight. Meanwhile, you boys keep a close eye on the both of them."

"Yes sir!" both Multi and Coiley shouted, saluting their superior. Then they went back into the carnival. They needed to start rehearsing for their concert.

Big D returned home at his usual time (well, usual on a weekday, that is), feeling ready to throw in the towel over the case. Phyllis was at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Hi," she said, once she saw the chief walk in. "How's the case going?"

"Unfortunately, nowhere," Big D said. "I can't find a single lead."

"Maybe you ought to take a break from it. You've been working on that thing for at least two weeks now. I think maybe it's time for you to relax a little. Fluey and I hardly ever see you anymore."

"Speaking of which, where _is_ your brother, anyway?"

"I think he's still at the carnival. I know the boys' gig ended earlier this evening, but he just hasn't come home yet."

"Well, I just hope he comes home before midnight."

Phyllis was silent for a moment or so, while Big D went through the case files again, but his mind wasn't on it. A few hours went by, and Fluey hadn't shown up yet, and he hadn't called, either. Big D was just about to pick up the phone and call the police when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" he heard Fluey call from the front hallway. Then he walked into the kitchen.

"Hiya, chief," he said.

"Where have you been?" Big D asked.

"At the carnival, why?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, chief, I lost track of time. After our concert, Mr. Nightshade, the carnival owner, wanted to show me how to do some more of those magic tricks . . . . you remember, he asked me to be his assistant? Then we went on a couple of rides, and, like I said . . . . ."

"All right, all right. But next time, call if you're running late. I was about ready to call the police."

"I didn't think you'd notice if I came in late. You've been so wrapped up in that mystery case of yours, and all . . . ."

"Fluid, I don't want to hear it. I'm not in the mood."

And with that, Big D went back to the case. Fluey let out a frustrated groan, and went upstairs.

The next morning, Coiley, Multi, and the girls were over at the carnival. They had gone over to Fluey's place to pick him up, but Phyllis told them he left already.

"I'll bet anything he's here somewhere," Coiley said.

"Just look for Mr. Nightshade," Danalleah said. "We find him, we find Fluey."

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to pick up the search," Multi said, looking at his watch. "We've got a concert in ten minutes."

Multi and Coiley then went over to the stage area. To their surprise, Fluey was there already, tuning up his guitar.

"Hi, fellas," he said. "Ready for the show?"

"How come you left without us?" Coiley asked. "You knew we were gonna pick you up."

"Sorry," Fluey said, shrugging. "I came in early to get some practice in for Mr. Nightshade's magic act. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"No kidding," Multi said. "You've been acting pretty flakey lately, Fluey."

"Come on, you guys, it's no big deal," Fluey said, shrugging.

"We think it is," Coiley said. "For the past two days, you've been ditching us for this Nightshade person."

"And that's a problem?" Fluey asked.

"It is to us," Multi said. "He seems awfully suspicious, Fluey. Why do you want to hang out with him all the time when we're here, anyway?"

"It's because of something neither you, nor Coiley, would understand," Fluey said. "Come on, let's get the show on the road."

Coiley and Multi sighed, and got going with their gig. Immediately when they were finished, Fluey put his guitar back in the case, and left the stage area, without so much as a goodbye to Multi and Coiley. They were about to run after him when they heard an extremely loud, shrill shriek of terror coming from the opposite direction, and they ran to investigate it. The shriek came from the haunted house. There, the two Impossibles found Dr. Phelps and his wife, and their three kids. Sixteen-year-old Jamie had a petrified look on his face, nine-year-old Philip looked shell-shocked, and Philip's twin sister, Phoebe, was buried in her mother's arms, crying hysterically.

"Dr. Phelps, what happened?" Coiley asked, once he and Multi arrived.

"We let the kids go into the haunted house," Dr. Phelps said. "They've been to haunted houses in these carnivals before, and they never had a reaction like _this_ before!"

"Was it that bad?" Multi asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jamie shouted. "Everywhere you looked in there . . . . . . sheesh!"

"Like what?" Coiley asked.

"It's too horrible to mention!" Jamie shouted.

"Hey, you guys!" FG asked, as she, Shawn, and Danalleah raced over. "We thought we heard a scream. What happened over here?"

"The haunted house," Coiley said. "Dr. Phelps said he let Jamie, Philip, and Phoebe go inside, and apparently, whatever's in there scared them out of their wits."

"We don't call it the House of Horrors for nuttin', kid," the person operating the haunted house said. "_Every_body comes outta dis ting nervous, but that's the whole idea behind it. After all, who wants to go to a haunted house where dey ain't gonna be scared? We don't let nobody under the age of eight go in there, anyway. Too intense for 'em. And even some adults take it worse than others!"

"Well, what do you guys think?" FG asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Multi said. "But I think I'm going to take a look inside that haunted house."

"I'll go with you," Danalleah said. "I'm not afraid of haunted houses."

"Any other takers?" Multi asked.

"No, I think the rest of us will wait here for you," Shawn said.

And with that, Multi and Shawn gave the barker their tickets, and went inside the House of Horrors. It was a walk-through attraction, no cars to ride in, and like that. It started out pretty low key, however, with cobwebs hanging from the fixtures, and a monster or two popping out of nowhere. Those startled Multi and Danalleah, but they weren't terrified by them. Then they came to the end of a hallway, and there were several doors. A sign on the wall read "All Patrons Must Choose One Door. Only One Person At a Time Through the Doors, Please."

"Weird," Multi said. "I guess they want us to pick different doors."

"Maybe each room has something different," Danalleah said. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Multi and Danalleah each chose a door, and went through it. Multi found himself in a pitch black room. He couldn't see a thing. Then, slowly, the lights started coming on. He found himself in a jungle-like setting. It was dark, but at least he could see. A thick mist surrounded every square inch of the room, and he could hear jungle birds squawking all over the place. Moss and vines hung from old, twisted trees, and the branches of the trees looked like fingers, reaching out to grab an unsuspecting victim. Multi began walking, looking around the room.

"Boy, they sure make it realistic," he said. "All that's missing is a . . . . . ."

_Ssssssssssss_ . . . . . .

Multi stopped in mid-sentence when he heard something hissing right in his ear. Nervously, he turned around, and found himself at eye level with an enormous python.

"SNAKE!" he screamed, and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could. But he skidded to a halt when he saw a cobra beginning to rise up and strike. Multi stared at it for a moment, and began to back away slowly. He didn't want to make any sudden movements that would cause the cobra to strike, that was for sure. Once he was sure he was far enough away, he took off running.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. Everywhere Multi turned, there were snakes. Some big, some small, some venomous, some not. But they all had one thing in common, as far as Multi was concerned. They were all incredibly _creepy_. Multi was too freaked out to even _think_ of using his transformer, especially when some of them began winding themselves around his legs. He screamed and shook them off as fast as he could. Finally, he found a door marked "Exit," and dashed through it, and slammed the door shut behind him, practically gasping for breath.

Danalleah wasn't faring much better, herself. When she walked through the door she chose, she found herself in a dark room. She started walking forward, and then heard something run across the floor. Then, she thought she saw something move, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She didn't think she _wanted_ to know. The lights began to come on, then, dimly lighting the room, and that's when Danalleah saw what was crawling around the floor. Hundreds of tarantulas. Danalleah let out a scream worthy of Fay Wray, or any other Hollywood screamer. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was spiders. She ran through the sea of spiders, dodging them coming down from the ceiling, and falling on her, as well as running into giant webs, and fighting her way out of them, all the while shrieking like a banshee. She finally managed to locate the exit door, and she ran through it, and brushed off her arms furiously, thinking there were spiders crawling all over her. Once she was certain none hitched a ride on her, she walked down a hallway, and spotted Multi nearby, looking a little nervous. She walked up to him slowly, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Multi?" she asked.

"YIPE!" Multi shouted, nearly jumping a mile high. He whirled around, and saw Danalleah standing there. Multi's startled reaction had startled her.

"Oh," Multi said, calming down. "Danalleah. It's you."

"Yeah," Danalleah said. "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

"Good idea!"

Multi and Danalleah then walked out of the haunted house. FG, Coiley, and Shawn ran up to them.

"Are you guys all right?" FG asked. "You both look pale!"

"Now we know why they call it the House of Horrors," Multi said.

"What was in there?" Shawn asked.

"A room full of doors," Multi said. "So Danalleah and I each took one. Mine was filled with snakes."

"Mine was spiders," Danalleah said. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ew_!"

"Wow, that's tough luck on both your parts!" Coiley shouted. He knew Multi was afraid of snakes and Danalleah was afraid of spiders.

"One thing's for sure," Multi said. "I am _not_ about to hang around this carnival any longer. I don't want to finish this gig."

"Me neither," Coiley said. "Come on. Let's go find Fluey and tell Mr. Nightshade we quit!"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Multi's fear of snakes is something I came up with._


	8. The Chief and the Carny

Multi and Coiley ran over to the staging area, where Fluey was practicing some of the magic tricks Mr. Nightshade had taught him. Mr. Nightshade was coaching him. The girls were going to wait for them in the parking lot.

"Mr. Nightshade, we've got to talk," Coiley said.

"Why, certainly boys," Mr. Nightshade said. "What's on your mind?"

"We're sorry to do this to you and your business," Multi said. "But we quit."

"You quit," Mr. Nightshade repeated. "I see. Of course, you boys know you'll only be paid for the days you've played."

"We know," Coiley said. "And we understand. But . . . . ."

"Something's come up," Multi jumped in. "And we can't keep our commitment."

"All right," Mr. Nightshade shrugged. Then he got up and started walking away. "If that's how you feel about it. I can't force you to perform if you don't want to."

"Yeah," Coiley said, and he and Multi started to leave. "Come on, Franky, let's go."

"I'm not going," Fluey said.

"What?" Multi asked. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm staying here for a little while longer," Fluey said. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Come on, Fluey," Coiley said. "We've got to get out of here."

"No," Fluey said. "If you guys want to leave, go ahead and leave. But I want to stay here. I'm not ready to go yet."

"Why?" Multi asked. "Why do you want to hang out with Mr. Nightshade all the time anyway?"

"I already told you," Fluey said. "You'd never understand."

"Try me," Multi challenged.

"Me too," Coiley said. Fluey sighed, and just looked at his friends.

"Listen, you guys," Fluey said. "I know you guys won't understand, because you _don't_ understand what I've gone through for thirteen years. When I found out Big D was my grandfather, I thought I'd _finally_ have a father figure in my life. I mean, you two grew up with your fathers. And I know they are both great parents. My real dad died before I was born, my adopted dad died when I was only three years old, and Big D is too involved with that mystery case of his to even acknowledge my existence! Mr. Nightshade is treating me like his own son, and I happen to be enjoying it! The carnival leaves after Halloween, so I've _got_ to milk this for all that it's worth before then."

"Fluey, we know you feel like you missed out on a lot when you were a kid by not having a dad, or even a surrogate dad," Coiley said. "But Mr. Nightshade is a virtual stranger to us. Why is he taking such a sudden interest in you?"

"You make it sound like he's some kind of criminal," Fluey said, glaring at his blond bandmate.

"We don't trust him, Fluey," Multi said.

"Well I do," Fluey said. "If you guys want to quit the carnival gig, then go right ahead. I'm staying as Mr. Nightshade's temporary assistant until the carnival leaves."

And with that, Fluey turned, and walked toward Mr. Nightshade. Multi and Coiley looked at each other, and then ran to the parking lot. They needed to get in touch with Big D right away. Once they reached the Impossi-Mobile, Coiley turned on the communication console on the dashboard, and connected to Big D's desk console at the SSHQ office.

"Chief, we've got a problem," Coiley said.

"What's going on now?" Big D asked.

"The carnival again," Multi said. "Fluey is starting to act _really_ weird. All he wants to do is hang out with the owner, Mr. Nightshade. We asked him why, and he said it was because he was finally getting a father figure in his life."

"Yeah," Coiley said. "He said his real dad died before he was born, his adopted dad died when he was three, and . . . . . uhhhh . . . . ."

"And what?" Big D asked.

"Well . . . ." Coiley said. "This isn't easy to tell you chief, but Fluey's exact words were that you were too involved with that mystery case of yours to even acknowledge his existence."

"He's exaggerating," Big D said. Then he thought about that for a moment or so. True, Fluey _was_ exaggerating, but he apparently had a point. He knew he was preoccupied with this case the FBI stuck him with, and Fluey had tried to get him to take a break. For the past couple of days, Fluey had given up on that.

"I'll see what I can do, boys," he said, finally. "I can't promise anything, though."

Big D signed off, and thought about his options. He seriously needed to have a talk with Fluey, and this time, he wasn't going to put it off in favor of solving the FBI case.

That evening, Fluey was telling Big D and Phyllis about the day's events at the carnival. He was practically going a mile a minute!

"Guess what Mr. Nightshade told me today," he said. "Since the guys decided to bail out of the gig, he's letting me do my own magic act."

"Your own magic act, eh?" Big D asked.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "He gave me a great stage name, too. McAlister the Marvelous. He said I had a real talent for this kind of thing, and that I caught on faster than his regular assistant did."

"I thought magician's assistants were always female," Phyllis said.

"That's just a stereotype," Fluey said. "I found out there have been male magician's assistants before. People just don't realize this because of the stereotype."

"Don't you think you've spent enough time at that carnival?" Big D asked. "You've been there every day since it opened, you know."

"So?" Fluey asked.

"I don't think you should be spending so much time there," Big D said.

"Yeah, well," Fluey said. "I don't think you should be spending so much time on that mystery case of yours."

"Touche," Big D replied. "Listen, Fluid, I talked to Coil and Multi and they feel something isn't right about this carnival. Therefore, I will be checking the place out for myself. Besides which, I'd like to personally meet this Mr. Nightshade person, since you're spending so much time with him."

"Hey, great," Fluey said, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go call the guys and tell 'em about my new magic act at the carnival. See you guys later!"

And with that, Fluey ran for the phone to make some phone calls. Big D sighed, and turned to Phyllis.

"Have you met this Nightshade character?" he asked.

"No," Phyllis said. "But I saw him, when Fluey was being his assistant. He is _really _creepy looking, chief."

Big D nodded. It was about all he could do. The next day, he and Phyllis, along with Multi, Coiley, and the girls, visited the carnival to see Fluey's "McAlister the Marvelous" act. Much to their surprise, they found Fluey _was_ actually pretty good as an illusionist. When he was finished, the group met him backstage.

"That was really great, Fluey," Danalleah said.

"Thanks," Fluey said.

"Only great?" a creepy voice asked. "I thought more along the lines of marvelous."

"Oh, hi, Mr. Nightshade," Fluey said.

"Gotta go!" Danalleah shouted, and immediately beat a hasty retreat. She didn't want to be around when Mr. Nightshade was around.

"I see your entourage has come to see your new act," Mr. Nightshade said. "And it would appear two more members of said entourage have been added."

"Well, not really," Fluey said. "Just my grandfather and my sister."

"Aahhh, so _this_ is your grandfather," Mr. Nightshade said, shaking Big D's hand. "A genuine pleasure to know you, sir."

"Likewise," Big D said, flatly. He eyed Mr. Nightshade suspiciously. He couldn't place it, but there was something about Mr. Nightshade he didn't like. He cleared his throat, and turned to Fluey.

"Why don't you give your sister and your friends the grand tour of the place?" he asked. "I'm sure you know the carnival like the back of your hand by now. I'd like to speak to Mr. Nightshade privately."

"Sure," Fluey said. "Come on, you guys. Let's go find Dani and we'll hit the rides."

And with that, Fluey led the other two Impossibles and the girls down the midway in order to locate Danalleah.

"Remarkable boy, really," Mr. Nightshade said.

"Yes, I know," Big D said. "Mr. Nightshade, I'm not going to beat around the bush about this. I want to know exactly what you're up to."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ever since your carnival arrived in town, Franklin has been spending nearly every moment here. It would seem your monopolizing his time spent here."

"Well, it's not my fault he enjoys the place so much."

"Why the interest in him, anyway?"

"I could sense he needed something in his life. A little attention, perhaps. He informed me you were working non-stop on some sort of project, he didn't tell me exactly what it was. He said you were so involved in it, you didn't have any time for him. A boy _does_ need a father figure in his life, after all, sir, and it would appear that you aren't providing young Franklin with the necessary nurturing he needs."

"Are you implying that I'm not doing my job as a parent?"

"You said it. I didn't."

Big D didn't answer that one. But he was getting the same feeling Multi and Coiley were getting. There was something about Mr. Nightshade he didn't like. The problem was, he couldn't exactly place it. He definitely noticed Danalleah's reaction. He'd never seen her take off so fast before. He was about to respond to Mr. Nightshade when he suddenly heard several high pitched shrieks of terror in the distance.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, probably just some kids at the House of Horrors," Mr. Nightshade said. "I've told my barkers time and time again not to let the younger children in there. But they say they can handle it . . . ."

Saying nothing, Big D went to investigate this. At the House of Horrors, he found Coiley's parents, George and Martha, and younger sister, Courtney. Courtney was clinging to her mother like a sweat sock to a shirt from the dryer. Courtney's two friends, Ellen Armbruster and Donna Ellis, were there with their parents as well. Ellen was practically white as a sheet, with a petrified look on her face, and Donna was buried in her mother's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Mrs. Collins, what in the world happened?" Big D asked when he saw the scene.

"I'm not sure," Martha said. "We just let the girls inside the haunted house, that's all."

"Must have been pretty intense in there," George commented.

"We thought they could handle it," Mrs. Armbruster said.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Coiley asked, as he, Multi, and the girls ran over.

"Just a little haunted house incident, Calvin, that's all," Martha said. "I don't understand it, Courtney's always been able to take carnival haunted houses!"

"Well, tis one isn't like most haunted houses," Multi said. "Danalleah and I went in there, and we were _both_ scared out of our wits!"

"What was in there, anyway?" Danalleah asked.

"Thunder," Donna said. "And lightning, and whenever lightning flashed, there were monsters . . . . . big, ugly, and really, really scary monsters!"

"The room I went into had a graveyard in it," Courtney said. "And it looked like the graveyard here in town. And when I was in the graveyard, all the dead people kept popping up out of the graves, and one grabbed my foot and tried to pull me in!"

"Yikes," FG said, sympathetically. "I don't blame you for being freaked out over _that_, Courtney! I'm sure I would be scared senseless, too!"

"How about you, Ellen?" Multi asked. "What did you encounter?"

"Emile the Eliminator," Ellen said, shuddering.

"Who?" Coiley asked, confused.

"The bad guy in that movie, _Heads Will Roll,_" Ellen said.

"You actually let her see a movie like _that_?" Phyllis asked, giving Ellen's parents a weird look. "It's rated R, and . . . . well, they didn't call it _Heads Will Roll_ for nothing!"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Armbruster shouted. "We'll have a talk about that later, young lady."

"All kidding aside," Multi said, "that one's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Shawn agreed.

"I'm gonna look into this real quick," Multi said, and he started to leave the carnival toward the Impossi-Mobile. The others followed to see what he was up to.

"Multi Man calling Dr. Phelps," Multi said, tuning into Dr. Phelps's communicator from the Impossi-Mobile's dashboard.

"Phelps here," Dr. Phelps said, once Multi connected. "What's up, Multi?"

"We need some information on the House of Horrors," Multi said. "Did Jamie and the twins mention what they encountered in there?"

"Yeah, they did, actually," Dr. Phelps said. "Both Philip said he was being chased by a maniac dentist wielding a power drill and kept saying open wide to him, Phoebe said she was bombarded with needles, and Jamie said he encountered Mrs. McGillicuddy."

"Who's Mrs. McGillicuddy?" Multi asked.

"Jamie's third grade teacher," Dr. Phelps said. "He was always terrified of her."

"Thanks, Dr. Phelps," Multi said, and he turned off the Impossi-Mobile's TV screen. "Well, chief?"

"Definitely odd," Big D said. "How many doors did you say were in that haunted house?"

"About five," Danalleah said. "I'm getting a feeling that's no ordinary haunted house."

Big D didn't say anything. He started going back into the carnival, and the others followed. They were wondering what he was going to do. The group went back to the House of Horrors, and saw Fluey and Mr. Nightshade walking up.

"Hello there," Mr. Nightshade said. "Enjoying the carnival?"

"What's the story behind the haunted house?" Big D asked.

"Oh, it's nothing special, really," Mr. Nightshade shrugged. "Just your average every day run of the mill haunted house, that's all."

"Which scared my little sister out of her gourd," Coiley said. "That, and her friend went through it and found a character from a movie in there."

"Yes, and the son of one of my colleagues encountered his former third grade teacher," Big D said.

"It's like that haunted house can read the mind of the person who goes through it," Danalleah said, taking a couple of steps back.

"Ridiculous," Mr. Nightshade said. "Haunted houses are meant to scare people."

"This one sure does the trick," Multi said. "I bet anybody who goes through there comes out terrified."

"Mr. Nightshade, would you mind if I looked around inside that haunted house of yours?" Big D asked. "I get the impression something isn't quite on the up and up here."

"By all means, sir, be my guest," Mr. Nightshade said.

"You sure you want to do this, chief?" Multi asked.

"Yes," Big D said.

"Besides," Fluey said, "he won't be affected. _Nothing_ can rattle him!"

"You'd be surprised," Big D mumbled under his breath, and he went through the entrance of the House of Horrors.

Once inside, Big D found what Multi and Danalleah had encountered when they were in the House of Horrors. The standard surprise creatures, and the hall of doors. He opened one of the doors, and walked through. All he could see around him was darkness. Pitch black darkness. But it didn't bother him. It usually took a lot to get to Big D. The room began to light up then, but dimly. A thick fog rolled in, and Big D could barely make out a graveyard scene. And Courtney had been right. It looked identical to the Megatropolis cemetery. If Big D didn't know any better, he would swear he _was_ in the cemetery.

Big D walked around a bit, wondering how in the world Mr. Nightshade could accomplish something like this. Then, he saw a group of headstones in the distance, and walked over to them. There were three headstones there, and the one in the center was a freshly dug grave, but it wasn't filled in. On the right, Big D noticed a double headstone:

_David James McAlister and Janice Catherine Franklin McAlister_

Big D knew that double grave belonged to Fluey's adopted parents. The headstone to the left bore a familiar name to the chief:

_Jackson Davis Dawson_

It was the grave belonging to Big D's son. Unable to resist, Big D looked at the headstone in the center, afraid of what it might read. When he saw the inscription, he nearly fell directly into that open grave:

_Franklin Peter Anthony Manikatti McAlister Dawson_

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the cemetery as the chief read that. He just stood there, staring at that headstone in shock. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Fluey standing there, except he looked slightly transparent, and appeared to be glowing. He was extremely pale, his hair was disheveled, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were sunken in a bit. He just stared at Big D, saying nothing. Big D tried to reach out to his grandson, but he was blocked off by a gleaming scythe. Big D looked to see who was holding that thing, and nearly had a heart attack. Holding the scythe was a tall figure in a black hooded robe, and skeletal hands.

The Grim Reaper himself. Big D stood there, and stared. It was about all he could do. The Grim Reaper held his scythe up, the point of it right at the chief's Adam's apple. He then put his other hand on Fluey's shoulder, and pulled the teenager toward him. Then, still keeping the scythe centered on Big D, the Grim Reaper began backing away slowly, taking Fluey with him. Fluey just stared at the chief, blankly. Big D tried running after them, but several vines began growing out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Big D's ankles, while glowing white ghosts suddenly came into view, and swirled around him, howling, which kept him away from the Reaper. The fog began to grow thicker around the area. Big D tried with all his might to get away and follow the Reaper, but it was no use. The ghosts finally faded away and the vines unwrapped themselves only after the Reaper and Fluey had vanished into the fog. Then, the fog grew even heavier, and evil laughter began echoing all over the room. The thicker the fog became, the louder the laughter became. Finally, it all faded away, and Big D saw the door leading to the exit. Dazedly, he walked toward the exit, and out into the sunlight. The others noticed the look on his face and ran over.

"Chief, what's the matter?" Phyllis asked.

"Are you okay?" Coiley asked.

"What happened in there?" Multi asked.

Big D didn't answer any of them. He just walked toward Mr. Nightshade and Fluey, still with that look of shock plastered on his face.

"Wow," Fluey commented. "Guess whatever was in there got to ya, huh, chief?"

"Come on," Big D said, finally getting his wits back, and grabbing Fluey's arm. "We're going home."

"Now?" Fluey asked. "Aw, come on, chief! I don't want to go home _now_!"

"Whether you want to or not, we're getting out of here," Big D said, and he started toward the exit.

"Come on, chief!" Fluey shouted, trying to pull away. "Can't I stay for . . . . ."

"Absolutely not!" Big D shouted. "We're going home this instant, even if I have to drag you every step of the way!"

Fluey gave in, and followed the chief and his friends toward the exit.


	9. Family Feud

Once Big D, Phyllis, and Fluey got home, Big D went directly into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of pills out of the cabinet.

"Sheesh, chief, that House of Horrors wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Fluey asked. "What'd you encounter in there, anyway?"

"I'd rather not say," Big D said.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

Big D then took a couple of the pills out of the bottle and swallowed them. Then he went into the den. He needed to sit down for a minute. Fluey followed him.

"You okay, chief?" he asked. "You look like you're gonna have a heart attack or something."

"I'll be fine," Big D said. "Don't worry about me. Just do me one favor."

"Sure, boss."

"Stay away from that carnival. There's something odd going on there. I don't know what it is, but I know it's trouble."

"Sheesh, chief, you're starting to sound like Multi and Coiley. Nothing's going on over there! I'm the one with the sixth sense, remember? I'd know if something fishy was going on or not! Besides, I can't stay away from the carnival, I've got a job there!"

"I don't care if you do, Fluid. I don't want you anywhere _near_ that place."

"But chief . . . ."

"No arguments! Stay away from that carnival!"

And with that, Big D left the room. He needed to get back on the case the FBI gave him anyway. Fluey just glared after him. There was no way Fluey was going to stay away from the carnival, that was for darn sure!

The next day, as Big D was working on the case, the chief of police called in with a robbery report, and requested he dispatch the Impossibles. Big D immediately tuned his desk console to Coiley's guitar.

"Routine bank robbery, boys," he said. "You know what to do."

"Check, chief!" Coiley shouted.

"I'll call Fluey," Multi said, grabbing his guitar. He began turning the tuners on his guitar to pick up Fluey's wrist communicator, but for some odd reason, he wasn't able to get a signal.

"This is really weird," Multi said. "I can't get hold of Fluey."

"Maybe he has his communicator turned off," Coiley said, shrugging. "Which really isn't like him, is it?"

"I know," Multi said. "But we can't go look for him and see what he's doing now. We've got a robbery to stop."

"Right," Coiley said.

"Rally ho!" Multi and Coiley shouted and they used their transformers to change into their superhero alter egos in order to halt the robbery downtown.

This went on for two days in a row. Big D would call in the boys, and only Multi and Coiley would respond. Nobody could get in touch with Fluey, not even Danalleah! On the third day after this, Multi and Coiley went down to the carnival. Sure enough, there was Fluey performing his magic act. He was just finishing up the last trick when Multi and Coiley arrived.

"Fluey, we've got to talk," Coiley said.

"What's up, fellas?" Fluey asked, climbing down from the stage.

"For the past two days, we've been trying to contact you over assignments," Multi said. "Coiley and I had to bust two robberies without you, because we tried, and we couldn't get hold of you."

"Oh yeah," Fluey said. "I decided not to answer it. I'm not in the mood to deal with crime fighting assignments right now."

"Fluey, you can't just blow off an assignment like this," Coiley said, sounding a little perturbed. "We're going to tell Big D about this."

"Whoa, hey, come on, you guys!" Fluey shouted. "I don't think you have to go _that_ far! Come on, he's too busy with that mystery case to deal with something like this, anyway."

"Fluey, we . . . . ." Multi started.

"Gotta go, fellas," Fluey said, suddenly. "Mr. Nightshade's waiting for me. See ya later!"

"And there he goes again," Coiley groaned, as he and Multi watched Fluey run toward Mr. Nightshade.

"I _really_ don't like the fact that he's ditching us for that creep," Multi said.

Coiley agreed, but there wasn't anything they could do about it, except inform Big D that Fluey was purposely skipping assignments. But that wasn't the only trouble with Fluey. He had been sneaking in and out of the house all the time, and he wouldn't tell Phyllis, or Big D where he was going. There were times Big D _did_ let him go out, but only if he promised to be home before midnight, and twice already, he had caught Fluey trying to sneak into the house at four in the morning, telling him he was either at a rehearsal with the other two Impossibles, and lost track of time, or out with Danalleah at the movies and he fell asleep during the picture. Since Big D had a deadline on the case he was working on, he just let it go. He didn't have time to deal with Fluey's antics anyway.

Three days later, Big D went outside to get the morning newspaper out of the driveway. As he was on his way back into his house, he heard an overly cheerful sounding voice coming from the house next door.

"Oh, yoo-hoo! Mr. Dawson!"

It was Mrs. Travis, the nosy neighbor next door. She was not the chief's favorite person. She liked to go poking her nose in everybody's business, and then gossip about it at the beauty parlor.

"Good morning, Mrs. Travis," Big D responded.

"We haven't seen you around much these days," Mrs. Travis said.

"Well, I've been busy at work."

"I assume your grandson has been busy with something, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw him leave your house about an hour ago. As a matter of fact, he's been leaving your house around the same time every day. Haven't you noticed that?"

"As I stated before, Mrs. Travis, I have been busy with a project at work. I can't keep track of my grandson's activities every second."

"Yes, I suppose that _is_ true, especially considering he's a teenager and teenagers tend to just run off and do what they will. Incidentally, I ran into him last night at the carnival. I tried to get his attention, but he just ignored me. It was _very_ odd indeed, Mr. Dawson! That boy has never been so rude to me in my life!"

"Last night at the carnival, you said?"

"Yes, exactly right. He was talking with a tall gentleman with dark hair and a mustache and beard . . . . . and he wore all black, too. A very . . . . . strange looking man. He gave me chills just _look_ing at him! And young Franklin was acting like this man was his _fath_er!"

"Really. Well, I'll just have to look into that. Good day, Mrs. Travis."

And with that, Big D went back inside, and called HQ. He was going to put Dr. Phelps in charge for the day and work on the FBI case from home, though his mind wasn't on it. He wanted to storm right down to the carnival that very second, and drag Fluey home by the ear if he had to. But he decided against it. He decided to wait until Fluey returned home. That would give him some time to curb his temper. And he knew Fluey always came back home from the carnival in the evening, and then go right back out again. Big D hoped he would do that today, because there were also days where he wouldn't get home until four in the morning.

"Where is that boy?" he mumbled, looking out the window. "I am not going all the way down to that carnival to get him. He's certainly going to get it once he gets home!"

"Calm down, chief," Phyllis said. "He's just going through that rebellious teen phase. You know I went through it, and you said Daddy went through it, too."

"Yes, he did," Big D replied. "And that rebellious teen phase of your father's resulted in you!"

Phyllis then decided to back off. She knew Big D wasn't in a good mood, and it was best not to antagonize him.

Luckily for the chief, Fluey got home that evening at about six. He would have stayed longer, but Mr. Nightshade had told him to go home for awhile. He was setting up something "special" for Fluey, but it wouldn't be ready until later. And he figured Big D was working late at HQ again, so he'd never know he had been gone all day.

"Hold it right there!" Big D shouted.

"Uh oh," Fluey said, stopping. "Busted."

"You went to the carnival, didn't you?" Big D asked. "After I told you I didn't want you going there, you went there, didn't you?"

"Well, I . . . ." Fluey started.

"_Didn't_ you?"

"Okay, yes, I did. But what's the big deal about it, anyway?"

"I told you I didn't want you to go back there. I don't trust that Nightshade person."

"Oh, come on, chief! He's a great guy! You know my intuition. I'm not getting any bad vibes about this guy!"

"But I _am_. And after what I saw in that haunted house of his, I am definitely not trusting him. I'm sure he's up to something, but I can't arrest him because I don't know _what_ he's up to, and he hasn't done anything illegal."

"Come _on_, chief, when are you gonna learn to listen to my instincts? They were right all along when it came to that fake fiance of Phyllis's!"

"True. But you said so yourself that even _you _have off days. I'm sorry, Fluid, but I don't trust him, and I don't like you hanging around that carnival."

"Oh, come on, I don't see what the big deal is!"

Fluey then started to go down the hall into the kitchen. As far as he was concerned, this conversation was over. However, Big D had other ideas.

"Maybe there _isn't_ a big deal with you spending so much time at that carnival," he said. "However, there _is_ a big deal skipping out on an assignment just because you're not in the mood! I'm thoroughly disappointed in you, young man. I simply just can _not_ believe you would skip an assignment, an _easy_ assignment no less, to spend time at a cheap carnival!"

That stopped Fluey in his tracks. He turned toward the chief, and stared at him.

"How did you . . . . ." he started. "Coiley and Multi told you, didn't they? Ooooh, those rat finks!"

"Fluid, your behavior is unacceptable of an agent of the Secret Security Headquarters! As an agent, you are _required_ to carry out all orders!"

"Look, it's no big deal, chief. I mean, what's wrong with wanting to have a little fun in my life?"

"Nothing. But this just isn't like you, Fluid. The fact that you're spending every minute of your time at that carnival . . . . you know, I'm not the only one with reservations over this Mr. Nightshade. Both Coil, and Multi, and your girlfriend are suspicious of him, too. I've talked to both Multi and Coil over this. I noticed that girlfriend of yours seemed to want to get away from Mr. Nightshade as fast as she possibly could whenever she was around him. They said she had been doing this since you all met him."

"You know, I never really noticed."

"That's not surprising. Fluid, seriously, I've got a deadline on a case, and I absolutely do _not_ have time for this sort of thing, so . . . . ."

"Oh there's a shock. You don't have time for _any_thing! All you ever do is work, work, work, work work! Don't you _ever_ take a break? You say you have an obligation to the agency, but what about your obligation to your family? Sometimes, I think you care more about that stupid job of yours than you do about me and Phyllis!"

Big D just stood there. Phyllis, who was nervously watching the action from down the hall, began chewing on the end of her hair. She was getting an icky feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was going to turn ugly.

"Fluid," Big D said, trying to remain patient. "I know you're upset with me in that regard, and I don't blame you, but that does _not_ excuse you from blowing off assignments, just because you don't feel like taking them. That is _not_ how this agency runs, young man, and you know it! Just because you're my grandson does _not_ mean you get any special treatment or special privileges, young man! Neither does Phyllis, and neither did your father when he was an agent!"

"All right, already, chief!" Fluey shouted. "I get the message! I won't do it again! Good grief."

Fluey then stomped into the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. He grabbed a soda can from the refrigerator, popped it open, drank about half of it, left the can on the kitchen counter, and headed for the front door. On his way out, Big D grabbed him by the arm.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Back to the carnival," Fluey said, glaring at Big D, and yanking his arm away. "Whether you like it or not, chief!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort! I told you already, I don't want you going to that carnival again! I absolutely forbid you to go to that carnival again!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I beg to differ. I _can_ tell you what to do. I am both your boss, _and_ your grandfather, _and_ your legal guardian, therefore, I indeed have the authority to . . . ."

"Hah! You're my grandfather. You sure haven't been acting much like my grandfather, that's for sure, what with this mystery FBI case and all . . . . . you say you're my grandfather, so when are you gonna start acting like one?"

"All right. Fine. I'll start acting like your grandfather, when _you_ start acting like a sixteen-year-old instead of a two-year-old! I had warned you once, if you are going to _act_ like a child, I'm going to _treat_ you like a child. And your behavior right now is bordering that of a spoiled brat! Now go to your room this minute before I drag you there by your ear, young man!"

Fluey just glared at the chief, and folded his arms over his chest. He made no indication of going upstairs.

"You're a rotten parent, you know that?" he said. "You know why Dad was so out of control? Because you didn't know how to handle him. And you don't know how to handle _me_, either! Maybe if you weren't such a lousy father, I wouldn't even be here, and you'd never have to bother with me. You don't care anything about me, I know you don't!"

"That's not true!" Big D shouted. "I'm doing this for your own good! That carnival is bad news! And knowing your habit of getting into trouble . . . . ."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your so-called protection! I'm surprised you managed to run the Secret Security Headquarters all these years. Maybe that's why Dad was so out of control. You were probably more concerned over your stupid job than you were your own son! You know what you are as a parent? Worthless!"

Almost immediately, Big D slapped Fluey across the face, and hard. Phyllis gasped. She couldn't believe Big D actually _did_ that! Fluey held his stinging cheek in his hand, and stared at the chief, his eyes wide with shock.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again!" Big D shouted. "And don't you _ever_ use that tone of voice with me again, young man! What gives you the right to speak to me in that manner? When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it! Furthermore . . . . ."

Before Big D could go on, Fluey ran up the stairs, and dashed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Big D stormed up after him, and tried to open the door, but Fluey had locked it from the inside.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you, young man!" Big D yelled. "Open this door right now!"

"No!" Fluey yelled. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"Fluid, if you don't open the door this second . . . . ."

"Try and make me!"

Big D glared at the door, pounded it one more time with his fist, and let out a frustrated groan.

"You ungrateful little wretch!" he shouted. "Then you can just stay in there the rest of the night!"

And with that, Big D gave the door a final whack with his fist, and stormed down the stairs. Phyllis was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the chief, shocked.

"I can't believe you actually . . . . ." she began.

"Don't start!" Big D shouted at her. "I'm in no mood!"

Phyllis backed off. She knew now was not a good time to talk to the chief. He needed some time to cool off. She contemplated going upstairs to try to talk to Fluey, but she had a feeling he wasn't in the mood to talk, either.

Later that night, Fluey decided to just go ahead and sneak out of the house to the carnival. He knew Mr. Nightshade was waiting for him. He wasn't going to take too long with this, anyway. He just wanted to see what this "special" thing Mr. Nightshade had cooked up was. He took his transformer out of his pocket, pushed the green button on it, and converted to his superhero form. Then, he opened his window slightly, converted to liquid, and effortlessly slipped out of the house. He stayed in his liquidized state until he got out of the neighborhood. He didn't want to take any chances of someone seeing him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he took his transformer and pushed the blue button on it, converting back to his rock 'n roller form. Then he ran for the fairgrounds. Once he got there, he noticed several of the workers were dismantling the rides and taking down the game booths and food stands.

"Ah, Franklin, there you are," Mr. Nightshade said. "What took you so long? I was just about to give up on you."

"I had a little trouble at home," Fluey said. "What's going on here, anyway?"

"I'm afraid we have to pack up and leave town earlier than we anticipated," Mr. Nightshade said. "We had an incident at the House of Horrors today. Somebody went in, and had a heart attack. You'll probably see it in the news sometime tomorrow. We have to leave by ten tomorrow morning."

"Wow, I hope it wasn't anybody I know! So I guess I won't be getting that special surprise you were talking about, huh?"

"No, it's all ready. Come on. I wasn't going to have it dismantled quiet yet. I was going to give you until eight o'clock tomorrow morning before I took it down."

Mr. Nightshade led Fluey over to a building similar to the House of Horrors, only this one was called "The Mirror Maze."

"I was hoping to open it for the public tomorrow," Mr. Nightshade said. "But, as I said, we have to move out. But, since I haven't dismantled it just yet, why don't you head inside, and take a look around?"

"Okay," Fluey said. "I hope it doesn't take me too long to find my way out of here."

And with that, Fluey went into the Mirror Maze, and started looking around. The maze was filled with standard fun house mirrors. As he walked further into the maze, he noticed one mirror in the center of it. It appeared to be a bit clouded, and he was suddenly drawn toward it. As he came closer to the mirror, the cloudiness of it cleared, and a couple of shapes began to form, though Fluey couldn't make them out at first, but they began to take shape the closer he came. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as the mirror cleared completely. Instead of his own reflection, Fluey saw a man and a woman in the mirror. The man had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a read T-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The woman also had brown hair, worn was in a ponytail held by a tortoiseshell barrette, brown eyes, and she wore a blue shirt, jeans, and blue flats. Fluey stared at them for a few moments, wide-eyed, and slightly slack-jawed. He found he couldn't speak for a moment. He was looking at his adopted parents, David and Janice McAlister.

"Mom?" he asked, like he couldn't believe it. "Dad? This . . . . this can't be possible! They've been dead for thirteen years!"

"Come on, Franky," Janice said. "It's time to go."

"Go?" Fluey asked. "Go where?"

"Go home, of course," David said.

"Home?" Fluey repeated.

"Don't you want to go home with us, champ?" David asked, using his nickname for Fluey.

"It's what you've always wanted, Franky," Janice said. "We'll be a real family again."

Fluey stood there, still feeling a bit shocked. He was being offered something he wanted more than anything else in the world, and that was his parents back, so he could have a real family. But something in the back of his mind was telling him this wasn't right. He had learned long ago, if something was too good to be true, it usually was. He started to turn away and go toward the exit, when he stopped, and thought back to when he was three years old, right after the car accident. When he had been told his parents were dead, all he could do was cry. Three days straight, the only thing he did was cry. For years, he wanted to be in his mother's arms, and he never wanted to let go. He stood there, biting his lower lip, thinking about this. Here was the chance for him to have his heart's desire. Could he _really_ pass this up? Fluey turned around, and raced toward the mirror, throwing himself into Janice's open arms. Janice wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight.

"Awww, that's Mama's good boy," she said, using the pet name she had given Fluey a long time ago.

Fluey smiled. He could stay like that forever, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to get home before Big D found out he snuck out. Then he'd really be in for it! He tried to pull away from his mother, but found that her grip on him had increased. He looked up at his parents, and saw that they had suddenly turned into skeletons. Fluey led out a terrified shriek, and tried to get away, but the two skeletons pulled him into that "mirror," and threw him into a trap door in the floor. Once he landed, he stood up and looked around. But the minute he did, he was grabbed from behind, and a gloved hand clamped over his mouth. Fluey desperately tried to pull away, but this person was far too strong for him. Still, it didn't stop him from struggling and screaming. He was dragged over to what appeared to be a blood red circus train cage with gold accents. Fluey was thrown unceremoniously inside of it, banging his head against one of the iron bars. There was a sinister sounding chuckle, and the slamming and locking of the cage door. Then, Fluey moaned, and lost consciousness. A shadowy figure then reached through the bars of the cage, and removed Fluey's wrist communicator, and took his transformer out of his pocket.

"We'll just have to take care of these, now, won't we, Franklin?" the figure said.

The cage was then wheeled up a ramp, and hooked up to a black train. Then, various people climbed aboard, and the train began moving down the tracks.

Dawn broke over Megatropolis. Phyllis was in the kitchen, mixing up some batter and pouring it into the waffle iron. She also had coffee brewing. She was anticipating a bad day coming, especially if Big D was still in a foul mood. After the fight he and Fluey had, Big D had stayed in a bad mood the rest of the night, and Phyllis had no idea if he had cooled off yet. She was about to get her answer though, and it was a good thing she had the coffee brewing. Big D practically staggered into the kitchen, looking tired and disheveled.

"Don't say a word," he said. "Just get me some coffee."

"Bad night?" Phyllis asked, grabbing the pot from the coffee maker.

"You don't know the half of it," Big D said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't get any sleep. I kept thinking about the fight last night. Calling him an ungrateful wretch . . . . slapping him . . . . . I can't be_lieve_ I did that."

"Well . . . . you said sometimes when people get really angry or really frustrated, they tend to say and do things they don't mean."

"I know, but _slapping_ him across the face . . . . . is he up yet?"

"I don't think so. His door was still closed when I passed his room when I got up."

Big D took a sip of his coffee, and then put his cup on the table. Phyllis went back to the waffle iron.

"You don't use that thing very often, do you?" Big D asked.

"Only for special occasions," Phyllis said. "And after last night, I figured Fluey could use a little cheering up."

"Let me ask you something. Do _you_ think I'm a bad parent?"

"Well . . . . . I wouldn't recommend you for Father-of-the-Year after what happened last night, but no, I don't think you're a bad parent. I think Fluey's just upset because you're devoting so much time to that mystery case, and every time he tries to get you to spend a little time with him, you keep telling him you'll do it later. And then, later comes, and you're still to busy. I'm sorry to be so blunt, chief, but maybe we wouldn't be having the problem of him spending so much time at the carnival if you had given him a little more attention."

Phyllis expected Big D to hit the roof after that one. However, he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath, exhaled, and stood up.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said. "I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. I'm going to make it up to him. I'll put Phelps in charge of the agency for the day. I'm not going to work on that FBI case today. I'm devoting the entire day to Fluid, no questions asked. If he wants to go to the carnival, then . . . ."

"Well, there's some good news for you in that regard," Phyllis said, picking up the newspaper. "It left last night. Apparently, someone had a heart attack at that haunted house. He'll be all right, though, thank goodness."

"I see. Well, I'd better go upstairs and wake your brother up. I owe him a _big_ apology."

Phyllis unplugged the waffle iron, and followed Big D upstairs. Big D knocked on Fluey's door and waited a few seconds. When Fluey didn't answer, Big D tried again, knocking a little harder than he had before.

"Fluid, are you up?" he asked. Again, no answer. Big D grabbed the door knob, and tried opening the door, but it was still locked.

"He can't _still_ be _that_ mad, can he?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Big D said. "Stand back. I'm going to break the door down."

Phyllis backed up, as did Big D. Then, the chief kicked the door, karate style, which opened the door (without it falling off it's hinges, thank goodness). He and Phyllis ran inside the room, and found it empty. The window was wide open, and Fluey's wrist communicator and transformer were sitting on his desk, alongside a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Phyllis asked, picking up the paper. "Looks like a note. Dear Phyllis, please give my communicator and transformer to the chief. Tell him he can consider them my resignation. I'm going to join the carnival, since it's obvious I'm not wanted around here. Fluey."

"What?" Big D shouted, and he grabbed the note away from Phyllis. He read through it himself, wrapping his arm around his granddaughter's shoulders.

"Looks like he ran away from home, chief," Phyllis said.

"Call Agents Multi and Coil," Big D said. "Then get in touch with some of the other agents that aren't currently on assignment. We _have_ to track down that carnival! If Fluid left with it, who knows where he is now."

"Right, chief!" Phyllis shouted, and she darted out of the room as fast as she could. Big D just looked at Fluey's note, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, and covered his eyes with his hand. He couldn't get the events from the night before out of his mind, and he just _knew_ it was his fault Fluey ran away.

"_What_ have I _done_?" he asked himself.


	10. The Search is On

Fluey woke up some time later, feeling dizzy and disoriented. His head was _killing_ him, and he was feeling a little motion sick from the movement. The events from the night before were practically a blur. It all happened so fast.

"Oooohhhh . . . . ." he moaned. "Where am I? What happened? Ooohhhh, brother! Have I got a headache!"

Fluey tried to raise his hand to rub the sore spot on his head where he banged it against the cage bars, but it felt like his hand weighed a ton. He looked down at his hands, and saw heavy iron shackles had been fastened to his wrists, and a chain was connected between them. His ankles had been chained as well. They were so heavy, he could barely move. He looked around his surroundings, and it all suddenly came back to him. He was in Mr. Nightshade's Mirror Maze, encountered his parents, who suddenly turned into skeletons, was pulled into a phony mirror, dropped through a trap door, and thrown inside a circus train cage. The cage was lined with straw, and there was a black tarp over the cage, he noticed. He couldn't see anything outside. Suddenly, the cage he was traveling in jerked to a stop. Fluey jerked forward a little, and then slammed back into the cage wall.

"Ow!" he shouted, as he banged the back of his head.

Fluey then heard some mumbling going on outside of the cage, and a few minutes later, it was moving again, but not on a train track. After about five minutes, the cage stopped. Fluey could hear laughter all around him, insane laughter.

"Sounds like a psycho ward," he said. "I'm not so sure I even _want_ to know where I am . . . . ."

The tarp was then removed, allowing Fluey to look around. He was in a dark area, and there were several other circus cages around. Fluey couldn't tell what was inside them, but he _did_ know that was where the laughter was coming from. A hand suddenly came down on Fluey's shoulder, causing him to jump a little.

"Hello, Franklin," a familiar, creepy voice said. Fluey turned around and saw Mr. Nightshade standing there, smiling wickedly.

"Mr. Nightshade, what's going on?" Fluey asked, nervously. The look on the carny's face was making him nervous.

"Oh nothing much," Mr. Nightshade said, and he started pushing the cage toward the others. "I'm just giving you your _special_ surprise."

"The Mirror Maze wasn't it?"

"It was _part_ of it. Here's the rest of it. Welcome to the sideshow."

Mr. Nightshade stopped the cage at the others, and Fluey got a good look at what was inside them. They looked like circus freaks, only about ten times freakier. They were all smiling and laughing. There was an animal trainer who cracked a whip at nothing at all, a juggler who juggled knives, a clown in a kangaroo suit that was shadow boxing, a human cannonball who was lighting an imaginary canon, a tightrope walker who was walking an imaginary tightrope, several deranged looking acrobats, a contortionist twisting herself into a pretzel and back again, a bearded lady, a two headed man, a fire eater, a sword swallower, a couple of midgets, and a person who appeared to be half man and half woman, just to name a few.

"A giant collection of circus freaks," Fluey said, grimacing a little. "What's going on here, anyway?"

"I'll be more than happy to tell you," Mr. Nightshade said. "You see, Franklin, my boy, once a year, I collect human souls to feed to this demon. In return for souls, he gives _me_ immortality. The demon can only be fed on All Hallow's Eve before midnight."

"What happens to the person after the demon steals their soul?"

"They become part of the demon's private circus and entertain him for eternity."

"But how come they're laughing? It's like they're all insane or something."

"They _are_ insane, dear boy. Once the demon steals someone's soul, they don't keep their sanity for long."

Mr. Nightshade smiled a sinister smile, and took Fluey's chin in his hand, tilting his head upward.

"Pity that man had to have a heart attack before I could open my Mirror Maze to the public," he said. "I was hoping to have more souls for my demon friend. But at least one soul is better than nothing."

"You'll never get away with this!" Fluey shouted, jerking his head away.

"Oh, I've been getting away with it for quite some time, now," Mr. Nightshade said. "Since the late eighteen hundreds, in fact. And they haven't caught me yet. They never will, either. Now then, we _do_ have a few days before All Hallow's Eve, so I suggest you sit back, relax. In the matter of a few days, you're going to be part of my demon friend's little show. And don't try and think you can get away, because you can't. I know about your little double life, precisely why I sent your transformer _and_ communicator back to your grandfather, along with planting a note for him to find. How did I do it, you ask? That was part of my little deal with the demon. Not only did he give me immortality, but he also gave me powers as well. Let that grandfather of yours just _try_ to find me. We're far enough away from Megatropolis, so by the time the old man _does_ wise up, it will be too late."

And with that, Mr. Nightshade left, cackling madly. Fluey glared after him. He couldn't be_lieve_ he had fallen for this. He looked over at the insane circus freaks in the other cages, and shuddered. Their laughter was starting to send shivers up his spine.

"How am I gonna get out of _this_ one?" he asked himself. At this point, it didn't look like there was any way out for him.

Back in Megatropolis, Big D was pacing around his office at the Secret Security Headquarters, nervously. He had sent Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and the girls to the fairgrounds to see if they could find any clues. Phyllis was at her computer, looking up information on the last few places the Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique had been. Maybe there would be a connection, and they'd be able to track down the carnival.

"If anything happens to him, I'll _never_ forgive myself," Big D said. As he was pacing, the phone on his desk rang. Immediately, Big D grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said.

"You have been warned," a raspy voice said.

"Ah, yes, my old friend, Dry Throat," Big D said, rolling his eyes. "I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Things are not what they seem," Dry Throat said. "Hurry before it's too late."

"Hurry with _what_?" Big D shouted. "Every time you've contacted me, all you've been giving me is cryptic messages that don't tell me _anything_, so unless you . . . . ."

Before Big D could finish that sentence, the line disconnected. Tired of all of this, he finally decided to just trace that call in order to find out where it was coming from. He immediately put the agents in the communications department on it. Once he was finished alerting communications, Phyllis walked into the office with several papers.

"Here are the ten most recent locations of Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique, chief," she said.

"Very good," Big D replied. "We have to track down that carnival and convince Fluid to come back. Carnival life is not for him."

Phyllis nodded, and left the office. Big D began going through the paperwork she had given him. He discovered the year before Megatropolis, Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique appeared in Hogwaller, Pennsylvania. The year before, it was in Walla Walla, Washington. Before that, it was in Hicksville, Arkansas. Big D groaned as he continued looking through the papers. He couldn't find one single piece of information that would tell him where the carnival was heading. The only thing they had in common was the fact that the carnival had been in each city during the same time period, between October nineteenth and October thirty-first. He heaved a sigh, and put the papers back on his desk. He just couldn't understand this. As he was thinking this over, his desk console began beeping.

"Big D," he said.

"Hi, chief," Coiley said. "We got done checking the fairgrounds. All the maintenance man said was that when he came in this morning, they were gone, so they must have left some time last night. Unfortunately, there's no sign of Fluey."

"We checked the surrounding area," Multi said. "There's no sign of him anywhere. We'll keep looking, though."

"Carry on, then, boys," Big D said. Then he signed off, stood up, and went back to pacing. Phyllis walked in a few minutes later, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi, chief," she said. "Any luck?"

"None whatsoever," Big D sighed. "Apparently, this carnival is only once a year, and it bounces around . . . . . I don't think we'll be able to pinpoint where exactly it's next stop is."

"Well, Mike may have come up with a way to track Fluey down," Phyllis said, handing Big D the paper she was holding. Big D looked at it.

"Missing," he read aloud. "Franklin Peter McAlister-Dawson. Last seen approximately six pm, October twenty-seventh. May have left town with traveling carnival in Megatropolis area."

"Mike was standing at the entrance of the supermarket downtown, passing these out," Phyllis said. "I think he was the only person in town who _didn't_ go to the carnival."

Big D didn't respond. Instead he stood up, told Phyllis to dig up some information on Mr. Nightshade, if she could, and left. He went down the hall to the elevator, and rode it down to the SSHQ building's basement, where Mike's workshop/hangar/garage was. Mike was, as usual, buried in an engine of some vehicle or another. Whether he was taking something out, putting something in, taking something apart, or putting something back together, Big D didn't know.

"Rogers," he said.

"Ow!" Mike shouted, as he banged his head on the car hood as he straightened up. "I'm gonna have to start wearin' a crash helmet when I'm workin' down here."

"I assume this was your doing?" Big D asked, handing Mike the poster. "According to Phyllis, that is."

"Oh," Mike said. "Yeah, I made some posters up and printed them out. Phyl told me about the note Fluey left, and if that carnival has anythin' to do with this, then it's bad news, I tell you."

"I appreciate the effort," Big D said.

"Yeah, well," Mike said, shrugging. "I remember the Shadow incident, so . . . ."

Big D nodded, and started to go back toward the elevator, when he noticed a bulletin board of sorts on Mike's wall. There were several notes about what agent left a vehicle to be worked on, and what needed to be done to it, and a wall calendar featuring a 1966 red Pontiac GTO. Big D noticed several of the date boxes had notes in them, but Big D couldn't read them very well. Mike's penmanship was atrocious. There were several photos tacked up on the bulletin board as well. Some were of Phyllis, either her by herself, or with Mike in the picture as well. One was a snapshot of Mike wearing a green cap and gown, holding a diploma, and standing next to an older man wearing an army uniform (Big D assumed it was Mike's father), and there were a snapshots of Mike posing with vehicles he had customized, which included a shot of him and the Impossibles with the Impossi-Mobile. Then, Big D spotted a picture that looked like it had been printed from a computer or something. It was in black and white, and depicted a woman, probably somewhere in her late twenties, or early thirties, with dark hair. It looked like Mike had cut it out of something, the way the edges looked. Big D had a feeling he had seen this exact photo before.

"Rogers," he said.

"Yeah, boss?" Mike asked, looking up from the engine he was working on.

"Just out of curiosity, who is this woman on your bulletin board?" Big D asked, taking the picture down for the moment.

"Oh, that," Mike said. "That is the main reason I will never _ever_ go to a carnival for as long as I live. Especially a carnival called Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique."

"Sounds like you have a connection to that particular carnival," Big D said.

"Well, sorta," Mike said, shrugging. "I mean, I was only five years old at the time, but . . . ."

"If it concerns Nightshade's carnival, Rogers, then I think you had better tell me. What you have to say may, or may not be coincidental, and it may, or may not help locate Fluid. And right about now, I'll take any lead I can get. I don't care if you don't think it's important, Rogers. Tell me."

"Well . . . . okay, I guess. I don't like to talk about it, but since you _are_ the boss and all . . . . . that's my favorite aunt, Kate Nelson. When I was five, my father was stationed overseas, so I went to live with my aunt and my uncle Joe. Aunt Kate was my mom's sister, and practically a second mother since my mother died right after I was born. Anyhow, my dad was overseas, my Uncle Joe worked in some factory or another, and Aunt Kate stayed at home most of the time. They never had any kids, and Aunt Kate longed to get a job outside of the house, but Uncle Joe didn't want Aunt Kate to work. He's _really_ old fashioned in that regard. Anyway, they used to fight all the time. Every night, they'd argue. One day in October, this carnival came to town, and Aunt Kate took me to it while Uncle Joe was workin', and we met the owner, Mr. Nightshade. Brother, he was the creepiest guy you ever did see! He needed someone to take tickets at the entrance because the person who usually did it was sick or somethin', I don't know, so Aunt Kate took the job. Uncle Joe was _not_ happy about it, and the fights became more frequent, especially when Aunt Kate began spendin' all her time at the carnival. She wasn't doin' any of the housework, she came home at three in the mornin', and twice she forgot to pick me up from school. Uncle Joe told her to quit her job at the carnival and get back home where she belonged. I don't remember all what happened, all I _do_ know is Aunt Kate threw a hair dryer at Uncle Joe and stormed out of the house. We never saw her again after that."

"And you were how old?"

"Five. So that would make it . . . . . about eighteen or nineteen years ago."

"I see . . . . . and where was this?"

"Texas. In San Antonio."

"Mm hmm."

"Uncle Joe and I put up several missin' person flyers all over town for about a year or so, and the guy at the FBI seemed to just give up on it, which I found kind of odd."

"What guy at the FBI?"

"The director. I think his name was Neilsson."

"Neilsson. And this was eighteen years ago?"

"Well . . . . . eighteen or nineteen, I guess."

"Interesting. Very interesting, indeed."

"Is that all you need from me, boss?"

"For now. Thank you, Rogers."

Mike nodded, and went back to his engine. He had a feeling Big D was up to something, but he didn't know what.

When Big D got back to his office, he took out the FBI cases he had been given, and turned to the last page, from the year before. According to the document, five people had disappeared from Hogwaller, Pennsylvania. The year before that, two from Walla Walla, Washington. The year before, one from Hicksville, Arkansas. Big D then looked at the information Phyllis had dug up and compared it to the FBI files. The last ten places Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique had appeared were in the last ten cities from the FBI's case files.

"This _can't_ be a coincidence," he said. "Something fishy is going on here."

"Chief?" Phyllis said, via intercom.

"Yes, Phyllis?" Big D asked, pushing the button on his own intercom.

"Agent Shelley is here to see you."

"Send her in."

A few minutes later, a shapely dark skinned, dark-haired young woman walked into Big D's office. Her name was Nicole Shelley, and she worked in the communications department at the SSHQ.

"Hi, chief," she said. "We found out where that call you wanted us to trace came from, and you're not gonna believe it."

"Try me, Agent Shelley," Big D said. "At this point in my life, _nothing_ can surprise me."

"The call came from Washington, DC. We managed to track it to the FBI, and we can confirm that the call was placed by an agent named Delano Franklin. Here's the number."

"Excellent work, Agent Shelley," Big D said. "You're dismissed."

Agent Shelley left, while Big D picked up his phone, and dialed the number she had given him.

"Is this FBI Agent Delano Franklin?" he asked. "Otherwise known as Dry Throat?"

"What?" Agent Franklin asked. "Who is this?"

"Big D of the Secret Security Headquarters. I had been receiving phone calls from a person calling himself Dry Throat, and I just had the last message from him traced, and it led me to this number. Are you, or are you not Dry Throat?"

"Okay, okay, ya caught me. I _am_ Dry Throat."

"I'm glad we got that settled. Now I have another question for you. What is the meaning of those cryptic phone calls? I've got enough to do without deciphering them!"

"I know, but it was the only way I could get in contact with you without Director Neilsson finding out. He doesn't know I know."

"Know what?"

"You know those missing person cases he gave you?"

"Yes?"

"He's in on them. He's been in on them for the past thirty years. See, FBI directors are only allowed in office for ten years, unless they resign or are fired before the ten years are up. Every year, he gets a visit from this creepy guy named Nightshade . . . . . and I have no idea what his first name is. All I know is that Director Neilsson and this Nightshade character get to talking, and Director Neilsson calls in the chief of police, or the head law enforcement agency in the city Nightshade is going to take his carnival, and gives him the massive missing person cases. He does this to keep the law away from the carnival."

"Do you have any idea why he does this?"

"No, I don't. The reason I had to do the Dry Throat bit, and left those cryptic messages was because Director Neilsson was close by."

"I see. Thank you very much, Mr. Franklin. You've been quite helpful."

Big D then hung up the phone. Then he turned on his desk console, and tuned into Coiley's guitar.

"Boys, come back to headquarters immediately," he said. "I may have stumbled onto a lead, and I'm sure you would like to know about it."

"Right, chief," Coiley said. "We're on our way!"

Once Big D signed off with Coiley, he pushed the intercom button on his desk.

"Phyllis, please call Agents Fluid Girl, Rogers, Smith, and Critch to my office at once," he said. "I'll explain everything once Agents Multi and Coil return to the building."

"Yes sir," Phyllis said over her end of the intercom, and then she immediately paged Mike and the girls over the loudspeaker. Fifteen minutes later, they all grouped in Big D's office.

"What's up, chief?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not positive on this, but I think we have a lead to go on," Big D said. "Rogers, I have you to thank for it."

"_Me_?" Mike asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Big D said. "When you mentioned the name of the FBI director. The same FBI director gave me that case I had been working on for the past week or so."

"That super secret one?" FG asked.

"The same," Big D replied. "I figured there was something suspicious about it, but since the director of the FBI had told me the instructions came from the President himself, I didn't look into it, just in case."

"Yeah, you don't want to disobey the president, after all," Coiley said.

"Right," Big D said. "Anyway, shortly after I received this assignment, I started getting cryptic messages from someone identifying himself as Dry Throat. I have traced Dry Throat, but I am not going to reveal his identity at the present time. He informed me that Director Neilsson was in on the cases he assigned to me, which are missing person cases dating from nineteen ten to present. I'm not sure who to trust, so I'm going to Washington, DC to get the full story from Director Neilsson himself. Coil and Multi, I want you to accompany me."

"Hold it," Phyllis said. "I'm going with you guys."

"So are we," FG said, speaking for herself, Shawn, and Danalleah. "You might need us for backup, just in case something should happen."

"I don't think the Impossi-Mobile can accommodate all of us," Multi said.

"Did you ever finish the Rocket Rod?" Phyllis asked Mike. The Rocket Rod was a converted convertible Mike had been tooling during the Russian Underground incident.

"Mostly," Mike said. "I still need to hook up the communication system, though, why?"

"I figure we could use it," Phyllis said. "Multi, Coiley, and the chief can head out in the Impossi-Mobile, FG can use the Sky Cycle you tooled for her, Danalleah's got her broomstick, and you, Shawn, and I can use the Rocket Rod."

"We don't have the time for arguing," Big D said. "Phyllis, please inform Dr. Phelps that I would like him to take charge of the agency until further notice. Then, you, Rogers, Ms. Smith, and Ms. Critch can follow the boys, Agent Fluid Girl, and myself out. I intend on getting going immediately, if not sooner."

Phyllis nodded, and ran out to the outer office. Mike, Shawn, and Danalleah followed. FG went down to get her Sky Cycle from Mike's hangar, while Big D followed Coiley and Multi out to the Impossi-Mobile. Once inside, Coiley started up the engine, converted to Impossi-Jet, and took off. Skittles barked, and jumped from Multi's lap in the middle seat to Big D's in the back seat. She could sense the chief was nervous about something. She didn't know what he was nervous about, though, but she knew he needed her, even if he didn't know that himself. All Big D knew was that he had a bone to pick with Director Neilsson. And, if Director Neilsson had been smart, he would have known _never_ to mess with Big D.

* * *

_The Rocket Rod and the Sky Cycle were created by my friend, and fellow author, LadyMallard._


	11. Blackwood Forest

When the Impossi-Jet reached Washington, Coiley, Multi, and Big D went straight to the FBI building, and stormed into Director Neilsson's office.

"Neilsson, I believe you have quite a bit of explaining to do," Big D said.

"What's going on here?" Director Neilsson asked. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I heard from a reliable source that you actually might have something to do with those missing person cases you've assigned me to. And why else _would_ you have assigned me to them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Neilsson. I suggest you cooperate, and choose the easy way. Tell me everything you know about Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique."

"Errrrmmmm . . . . . . ahhh . . . . . nothing. Nothing at all. I, uhhh, I've never heard of it."

"He's lying, chief," Multi said. "I can tell."

"I agree," Big D replied, calmly. Then he grabbed Director Neilsson by the lapels, and pulled the FBI head towards him.

"I'll ask you again, Neilsson," he said. "What do you know about Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique?"

"What makes you even think I know something?" Director Neilsson asked.

"Why do they always seem to want to do it the hard way?" Big D sighed. He let go of Director Neilsson's shirt, and in one lightning quick move, grabbed the director's arm, wrenched it behind his back, and held him in a headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Director Neilsson shouted. "Hey, let go, will ya?"

"Ready to talk now?" Big D asked.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" Director Neilsson shouted. "It was thirty years ago when I first met Mr. Nightshade. My term as director was almost up, and I didn't want to give up the position. As it happened, that carnival of his was in town, and he promised me immortality, and my position as director of the FBI for life if I cooperated with him."

"Which means keeping the law away from the carnival, am I correct? That's why you gave me those missing person cases."

"Right."

"And, all those people who have gone missing in those case files were somehow involved with Nightshade's carnival?"

"Well . . . . uhhhh . . . ."

Big D sighed, and twisted Neilsson's arm a little harder.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Neilsson shouted. "All right, all right! Those missing person cases were all of the people Nightshade lured into his carnival! He tricks them into his Mirror Maze, but I don't know what happens after that, I swear! All I know is that sometimes people go in, and they _do_ come out unscathed, and other times, when people come in, they don't come out!"

"Maybe those who don't come out are the ones who wind up missing, chief," Coiley said.

"I think you're right about that, Coil," Big D said. "What does Nightshade do with his victims?"

"Oh, no, please, _please_ don't make me tell you that!" Neilsson shouted. "He'll murder me if I told you!"

"And what do you think _I'm_ going to do to you if you don't tell me?" Big D shouted. "I'm going to level with you, Neilsson. My grandson and I had a major falling out over the carnival last night. This morning, I found him gone, and he left this note. I know he's with Nightshade. If you don't tell me what he's planning on doing with my grandson, then whatever he'll do to you will seem tame compared to what _I'll_ do to you!"

"Okay, okay!" Neilsson shouted, as Big D tightened his grip. "He's got this demon friend . . . . I don't know _what_ it is, but that thing gave Nightshade powers and immortality if he fed human souls to the demon for life! But it can only be done once a year, and it has to be done before midnight on Halloween."

"That's only three days away, chief!" Multi shouted.

"Tell me where we can find him," Big D said.

"Uhhh . . . . well . . . ." Neilsson stammered.

"Don't you know where he is?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, sure, I do," Neilsson said. "But you'll never be able to get there. See, he takes his victims to this place . . . . . I don't know _exactly_ where it is, though. It's called Blackwood Forest, but only the supernatural can access it. You know, like demons, and fairies, and warlocks, and witches . . . . stuff like that there."

"How about half witches?" Multi asked. "And half vampires?"

"Yeah, them, too," Neilsson said.

"Where do we find Blackwood Forest?" Big D asked.

"Just find any forest you can," Neilsson said. "Blackwood Forest can only be accessed during the entire month of October. Come sunrise on November first, it goes into limbo for another year."

"I see," Big D said. "Thank you, Neilsson. That's all I needed to know."

"Good," Neilsson said. "Now you'll let me go?"

"Of course," Big D said. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and slapped them on Neilsson's wrists, behind his back. Then he turned to Multi and Coiley.

"One of you find out where Agent Delano Franklin is and bring him here," he said. "I'm turning Neilsson over to him for the time being."

"Right, chief," Coiley said, and he began springing out of the room. Moments later, Agent Franklin arrived and took Neilsson into custody. Then, Big D and the two Impossibles left in order to get to work tracking down Nightshade. They regrouped with Mike and the girls and told them what was up.

"Blackwood Forest?" Danalleah asked. "Oh, boy, that doesn't sound good."

"Do you know how to get there, Danalleah?" Coiley asked. "Neilsson told us it could only be accessed by the supernatural, and you're about as supernatural as they come."

"Well . . . . ." Danalleah started. "I guess I could _try_, but I can't guarantee we'll make it. I have to brew a potion first. Otherwise, it won't work. _And_ I'm going to have to do this at my mother's old cottage. She has everything I need there, as well as the spell book that has the ingredient list."

"Yeah, and it's in the woods," Multi pointed out.

"I take it Cronella used to visit this Blackwood Forest?" Big D asked.

"All the time," Danalleah said. "Matter of fact, that's where I was born."

"Then let's not waste any time," Big D said.

And with that, the group went back toward Megatropolis as fast as they possibly could in order to get to Cronella Critch's Haunted Gingerbread Cottage. Danalleah grabbed her mother's spell book, opened it up, and then turned a couple of pages. She quickly glanced over one of the pages, and turned some more, keeping her finger on her previous page so she wouldn't lose her place. She stopped at another page, and read through it. Then she turned back to the page she was holding, cracked her knuckles, and waved her hand, reciting something in a language the others couldn't figure out.

"Magic words, I betcha," Mike said, under his breath. As soon as Danalleah recited the incantation, various bottles and jars began flying off the shelves one by one, opening by themselves, and emptying themselves into a cauldron, which had started by itself when Danalleah started. Soon thereafter, everything returned to their proper place, and Danalleah spooned some of the potion from the cauldron into a glass bottle.

"Okay," she said, corking the bottle, and scribbling something on a sheet of paper. "Now we can head to Blackwood Forest. We need to find an old, twisted tree, surrounded by toadstools. I know exactly where it is. Follow me."

"I just have on inquiry, Miss Critch," Big D said. "Once we get in Blackwood Forest, how to we get out?"

"I'll have to gather up some herbs that only grow in Blackwood Forest for the return trip," Danalleah said. "But don't worry, Mother has a big manor house there, and I made some notes from her book here so we wouldn't have to lug that thing around."

Big D just nodded. He wasn't quite sure if he understood, but he didn't say anything about it. He just followed Danalleah and the others to an old, twisted, and very creepy looking tree, which was surrounded by the weirdest looking toadstools you ever did see. Some were red with green spots, some were yellow with violet spots, some were orange with blue spots, and several more were just the opposite (yellow with violet spots, green with red spots, and blue with orange spots).

"This is it," Danalleah said. "Now stand back, everybody. I'm gonna need some room."

Danalleah took the potion bottle, opened it, and emptied it as she spun around in a circle, causing the potion to soak the toadstools. As soon as the potion hit the toadstools, the spots on them started glowing. Then, Danalleah closed her eyes, tilted her head upward, and held up her hands, with her middle and ring fingers against her thumbs, and her index and pinky fingers in the air. Then she began chanting something again, something the others couldn't even begin to understand. Slowly, a portion of the tree began to open.

"Hey, what do you know?" Danalleah said. "I did it!"

"Come on," Big D said. "We don't have any time to lose!"

The others agreed, and followed the teen witch into the door in the tree. The group found themselves in a dark, creepy forest, complete with a fog rolling in. Skittles began whimpering.

"Easy, girl," Multi said. "We can handle this. The sooner we find Fluey, the sooner we can get out of this creep zone."

"And if we want to find him, we'll need your nose," Coiley pointed out.

Skittles barked, saluted, and began sniffing around. She managed to pick up a scent, and began barking. Since Multi had her on her leash, she didn't go into her super speed. The others followed her down the path until they reached a clearing with several circus cages sitting around. They noticed strange laughter coming from them as well.

"Yikes," Mike commented. "This has _got_ to be the _most _disturbin' collection of circus freaks I ever did see!"

"Wow, are they ever creepy," Coiley said. "I hope we're not too late."

"Unless time moves faster in Blackwood Forest, I doubt it," Big D said, glancing at Danalleah for a confirmation. "We only have until midnight on Halloween before Nightshade feeds Fluid's soul to this demon."

"No, time runs about the same in both zones," Danalleah said. "We've still got three days until Halloween."

Skittles then began barking like crazy, and she went into her pointer routine (_POING!_) The others looked toward where she was pointing, and saw another circus cage. They ran toward it, and found Fluey inside, sort of propped up against the wall of the cage, sleeping.

"Phyllis, got a bobby pin on you?" Multi asked.

"Never leave home without one," Phyllis said, pulling a bobby pin from her hair and handing it to Multi. Multi duplicated upward slightly to reach the lock on the cage. He managed to pick the lock in record time. Coiley slowly opened the cage door. It creaked, and the others hope it wouldn't attract _too_ much attention. Fluey began to stir as he heard the creaking door open, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, drowsily.

"We're getting you out of here," Big D said, holding up Fluey's wrists so Multi could pick the locks on them.

"Chief, you . . . . you actually _came_ for me?" Fluey asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"Of _course_ I came for you," Big D said, reaching up to stroke Fluey's hair. "What made you think I wouldn't?"

"Well . . . . after the fight we had . . . . and Nightshade said something about planting a note . . . ."

"Yes, he made us think you ran away from home to keep us off the track. However, it failed to work."

"That's the last of 'em," Multi said, as he unlocked the chains around Fluey's ankles.

"We'd better split before Nightshade shows up," Fluey said, climbing out of the cage. The others agreed, but before they could go anywhere, a gust of wind blew, and suddenly, Nightshade was standing before them all.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. "Well, well, isn't this delightful? I was expecting to give my demon friend only one human soul to dine on, and now I get to throw him a feast."

"That's what you think," Fluey said. "Hiyah!"

Fluey jumped up, and kicked Nightshade in the stomach with one of his karate moves. Once he was hunched over, Fluey gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck. That gave our heroes some time to escape. By the time Nightshade got his wits back, our heroes were already too far ahead of him.

"You won't get away that easy," he said, standing up. "That I promise you."

Meanwhile, our heroes were trying to put as much distance between themselves and Nightshade as possible, and that wasn't easy.

"Maybe we should try heading back to Megatropolis," Shawn suggested.

"No," Big D said. "As much as I hate to say this, we're going to have to stay here until after midnight on Halloween."

"Why?" Fluey asked. "I want to get out of this creep zone as fast as humanly possible!"

"I realize that," Big D said. "But Megatropolis is the first place this character will look for us. And while he's hunting us down, he may try to entice others to fall into his trap."

"That's a good point, chief," Coiley said. "But where do we hide out?"

"Mother's manor house," Danalleah said. "We can hide out there, and I can get the ingredients we'll need to get back."

"Is it far from here?" Multi asked.

"Well, we have a little ways ahead of us to go," Danalleah said. "We'd better keep moving."

The others agreed. It was about all they could do. They also hoped nothing was lurking around that dark, creepy forest. The atmosphere of the place was making everyone nervous. The trees looked like they were ready to reach out and grab something, or even some_one_. It was also eerily quiet. Fluey kept looking over his shoulder, trying to see if Nightshade had managed to catch up with the group, but every time he looked, he didn't see anything. After one quick glance, he took a deep breath, and continued walking, but he ended up tripping, and falling flat on his stomach. A vine had sprouted from out of the ground and wrapped itself around Fluey's ankle. The minute he was down on the ground, more vines began sprouting up, and wound themselves around him, pinning him down. One vine wound itself over his mouth to keep him from getting the others' attention. Fluey struggled to break loose, but stopped when he heard a sinister laugh close by. He dared to look, and there was Nightshade, standing there, smiling evilly.

"Spirited, aren't you?" he said. "Perhaps, I'll need to sedate you before taking you back to my circus."

Nightshade kneeled down, put his hand against the back of Fluey's neck, and pressed. Fluey screamed as a strange glow surrounded him.

"Just calm down, my boy," Nightshade said. "I'm merely draining you of your strength so you'll be easier to handle."

Even though the vine prevented Fluey from calling the others, Skittles could tell something was up. She turned around and looked, and then began barking frantically.

"What's with her?" Mike asked.

"Something must be wrong," Multi said, and he looked in the direction Skittles was indicating. "Hollerin' hi-fi's! It's Nightshade!"

"And it looks like he's got Fluey!" Danalleah gasped.

"I'll take care of this," Big D said. "The rest of you head for shelter. Fluid and I will meet you there."

"You sure you can handle this yourself?" Phyllis asked.

"Positive," Big D said. Phyllis nodded, and she and the others ran off.

Big D took a couple of steps backward, got up a running start, grabbed a vine hanging from a tree branch, and swung over. Once he was close enough, he let go of the vine, and tackled Nightshade. The sudden attack surprised him, and he removed his hand from Fluey's neck and the glow subsided. Then he groaned and stood up.

"I didn't think you had the nerve, old man," he said. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you, considering men your age generally lack the strength, skill, and speed needed to challenge me."

"You'd be surprised, Nightshade," Big D said. "Most people know never to get on my bad side. And those who don't take that into consideration learn the hard way."

"Don't make me laugh, old man. You can't do anything to me."

Big D didn't answer. He just punched Nightshade right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Nightshade got up, but Big D punched him again, knocking him over. As a final blow, Big D gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck. Nightshade didn't know what hit him, and it was obvious he couldn't use his powers on Big D. He needed to recharge.

"You may have won this round, old man," he said. "But don't think you've bested me yet!"

And with that, Nightshade waved his cape over himself, and disappeared. Big D glared at the spot where Nightshade had been standing, and then went over to Fluey. He took a pocket knife out of his jacket and began cutting the vines.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He . . . . he was draining my strength," Fluey said, weakly. "To make me easier . . . . . to handle."

"I see," Big D said, helping Fluey to his feet. However, Fluey nearly fell over the minute he got up. Big D caught him before he hit the ground.

"There is no way you'll manage like this," he said. "You're far too weak to walk."

"I'm okay, chief," Fluey said. "Just . . . . just give me a minute to . . . ."

"No," Big D said, pushing some buttons on his wrist communicator. "We don't have time to spare. We have to get to this house your girlfriend was talking about."

And with that, Big D lifted his grandson into his arms, and carried him through the forest, using his wrist communicator to track down the others.


	12. Deadly Nightshade

Thanks to the tracking device in his communicator, Big D was able to locate the others. Fluey had drifted off to sleep along the way. Once they arrived at the manor house Danalleah was talking about, Big D groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"It _would_ have to be a large, dark, creepy old haunted-looking mansion, wouldn't it?" he grumbled. "Then again, what else would I expect from Cronella Critch?"

Big D grabbed the handle of the wrought iron gate, and pulled it open, squeaking unbearably loud as he did. He cringed at the noise a bit.

"I'll have to ask that girl when was the last time her mother oiled these hinges," he said. Surprisingly, the awful screeching didn't seem to wake up Fluey. Big D walked through the gate, and closed it, wincing at the screeching. Then, he walked down the twisting cobblestone pathway to the front porch. The house looked like a Southern-style mansion, like the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland (the one in California). Once he climbed the porch steps, he opened the front door. Again, it creaked. He walked into the foyer, and the floor boards creaked as he did so.

"Welcome, foolish mortals . . . . " he said, as he continued walking.

"_What_ did you say?" Phyllis shouted, as she, Mike, Shawn, and the other two Impossibles came into the foyer.

"For a minute, we thought you were the Ghost Host in Disneyland, chief!" Coiley shouted.

"That's what this house reminds me of," Big D said. "Where are Impossi-Pup and Agent Critch?"

"Out back picking herbs," Multi said. "You want me to go get them, chief?"

"Please," Big D said. Moments later, Multi returned with Danalleah and Skittles. Danalleah was carrying FG's large canvas bag (she used it as a purse) and it was filled with various herbs.

"Hi, chief," Danalleah said. Then she noticed Fluey. "Is Fluey all right?"

"He will be," Big D assured her. "He's just sleeping it off. Nightshade drained a good portion of his strength. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time after some rest. Speaking of which, where can we put him for the time being? I can't stand around holding him like this all night."

"Right," Danalleah said. "Follow me."

Danalleah then led Big D to an old fashioned cage elevator. Once they were inside, she activated it, and it began moving.

"Your mother certainly knew how to live, I'll give her that," Big D said.

"She was a pretty big VIP here in Blackwood," Danalleah said. "She didn't start to lose her credibility here until after I was born. That's when people found out about exactly where I came from. So Mother and I left Blackwood, and Mother put me in boarding school in Transylvania the minute I was old enough for it, while she went . . . . well, wherever. I think you know the rest of the story."

"Indeed," Big D said.

Danalleah stopped the old elevator at the third floor of the mansion. That was where the bedrooms were. She led Big D down the hallway and opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms. She walked across the room, and flipped on the lamp sitting on a table near the bed. Big D put Fluey down on the bed, and then stretched, pressing his hands against his back.

"I'm getting too old for this," he groaned. "Let me tell you something, this boy is nothing but dead weight when he's asleep! He's heavier than he looks."

"Well, if you don't need me for anything, I'll go back outside and finish gathering herbs for the return trip," Danalleah said.

Big D nodded, pulled up a chair, and sat down. Danalleah stared at him for a moment or so.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" she asked.

"Most likely," Big D said. "I've learned a bitter lesson on leaving Fluid alone in cases like this."

Danalleah nodded, not quite sure she understood, and went back to that old elevator. The minute she left, Fluey stirred, and slowly opened his eyes, yawning.

"Hi, chief," he said.

"How are you holding up?" Big D asked.

"Okay, I guess," Fluey said, shrugging. "I'd feel a lot better if we got out of here and back to Megatropolis."

"So would I," Big D said. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, your girlfriend has to mix up some kind of potion to get us back. And for another thing, as I stated before, Nightshade might try to entice others if we go back and he follows us."

"Can't he go back into Megatropolis and still try to lure people into his trap anyway?"

"I'm not positive on that one. I'll have to ask your girlfriend. But he might be too preoccupied with hunting us down that he may not even think of this himself."

"But we'll be sitting ducks if we stay here."

"Let me talk to your girlfriend over the issue. In the meantime, you just get some rest."

Fluey heaved a sigh. It was about all he could do. He didn't feel like arguing with the chief, anyway. Big D began punching some buttons on his wrist communicator.

"Big D calling Agent Critch," he said. "Come in, please."

"What's up, chief?" Danalleah asked.

"I have a question for you about this Nightshade character," Big D said. "Is it possible for him to go back into our own dimension and lure others into his trap?"

"Not without his carnival," Danalleah said. "I found one of Mother's old books, and was just reading up on Nightshade when you called. It says he can only lure someone into his clutches if they give into the temptation they see in the Mirror Maze. Getting back to our dimension, setting up his carnival, and enticing people into his Mirror Maze will take too long. He only has less than three days. The good news is he can't feed our souls to that demon, unless he somehow lures us into his Mirror Maze and we give in to temptation."

"So there's nothing he can do to us?"

"Not exactly. He can kill us if he wants to. He just can't feed our souls to his demon. And he can still feed Fluey's soul to the demon. The book says giving into the temptation of the Mirror Maze is like signing a contract with . . . . with, uhhhh . . . . well, you get the idea."

"Unfortunately, Miss Critch, I do."

And with that, Big D signed off. Then, he took off his wrist communicator, and walked over to Fluey. He was asleep again, not that it surprised Big D. Nightshade practically drained all of his strength, so it was going to take some time before Fluey was back to his old self again. Big D slowly lifted Fluey's arm, and strapped the communicator to the teenager's wrist. Once it was securely fastened, Big D turned on the tracking device in it. This way, if Nightshade should happen to recapture Fluey, Big D and the others could use one of the others' communication devices to track them down. He didn't want to take any chances.

Meanwhile, Nightshade was back at his carnival, recharging his powers, and trying to figure out where our heroes were hiding. He couldn't go after them himself at the moment. His powers needed some time to recharge, and he didn't have much time to spare. However, he _did_ have spies everywhere in Blackwood Forest, in the form of bats, spiders, and other creepy crawlies.

"Maybe waiting to recharge will work to my advantage," he said. "I can lull the old man and the boy's friends into a false sense of security. Then, I'll make my move."

As Nightshade was recharging, a large, black bat flew into view and landed on Nightshade's shoulder, squeaking.

"Ah, you're back," he said. "You've found them, eh? Excellent. I'll let them stew awhile before I go after them. Meanwhile, my friend, you go on back and keep an eye on them for me, and report any changes to me."

The bat squeaked, and flapped off back toward the old manor house in order to continue to spy on our heroes.

Meanwhile, our heroes were in the kitchen of the manor, watching Danalleah put the herbs into a large cauldron and stir them around.

"How long until it's ready?" Multi asked.

"Unfortunately, it has to sit for twenty-four hours," Danalleah said.

"Twenty-four hours?" Mike repeated. "Why's it gotta sit for twenty-four hours? What's it doin'? Fermentin'?"

"Beats me," Danalleah shrugged. "I'm just going by what's in the book. And the book says it's gotta sit for twenty-four hours."

"I hope that gives us enough time," Coiley said. "Neilsson said this place goes into limbo for a year on November first."

"Right," Danalleah said. "November first at the stroke of twelve midnight. So _tech_nically, it doesn't go back into limbo until November second. Midnight can be _very_ confusing!"

"For sure," Phyllis said, nodding. "Well, while you guys are waiting for the stew to simmer, I'm going upstairs and check on Fluey and the chief."

The others nodded, and Phyllis went over to that old cage elevator. When she reached the third floor, she walked down the hall, and walked into the bedroom where Big D and Fluey were. Fluey was sound asleep, and Big D was just sitting there.

"Hi," Phyllis said, walking in. "How are you guys doing?"

"Hanging in there," Big D said. "What's the status on that potion?"

"Danalleah said we had to let it simmer for twenty-four hours," Phyllis said.

"Good," Big D replied. "That'll buy us some time to keep Nightshade out of our dimension."

"You sure he won't go there anyway?"

"I talked to Miss Critch over this. She thinks Nightshade is going to focus on hunting down us, and I happen to agree with her. I hope he doesn't find us, but just in case he _does,_ I've taken the liberty of giving my wrist communicator to Fluid, since we mistakenly left his, _and_ his transformer, back home. That way, if Nightshade apprehends him, we'll be able to track him down from your compact communicator."

"So . . . . . you gonna sit here all night?"

"I am. I'm not about to leave your brother by himself for one minute. During that fiasco with the Russian Underground, I made the mistake of leaving him alone in that abandoned city I told you about, and those Russian spies captured him. I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

Phyllis nodded, and went back downstairs to the kitchen. She found the others still there. Danalleah was at the cauldron, and Shawn, FG, Multi, and Coiley were going through a large magic book. Skittles was curled up sleeping on the floor, and Mike was staring out the kitchen window.

"What are you looking at?" Phyllis asked, walking up to the mechanic, and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"A bunch of bats hangin' from the roof ledge out there," Mike said. "Call me crazy, but I think those things are watchin' us."

"Watching us?" Coiley repeated. "Mike, you're kidding!"

"I'm serious, Coiley," Mike said. "You'd think they'd be out swoopin' at this time of night, but they're just hangin' there!"

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Danalleah asked.

"Please," Mike said. "I can't stand those things."

Danalleah walked over to the window (wondering whether or not Mike knew she could turn herself into a bat), and banged on it with her fist.

"Okay, break it up, boys!" she shouted. "Nothing to see here!"

The bats began squeaking, and they flew away.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Mike asked. "Thanks, Danalleah. Bats creep me out somethin' fierce. Ick!"

"Did you know Danalleah can turn herself into a bat?" Multi asked.

"You can?" Mike repeated, suddenly going pale.

"Yeah," Danalleah nodded. "I'm part vampire, on my daddy's side. But don't worry, I don't bite necks, and I can go out in the sunlight. I think the turning into a bat thing is the only thing I inherited from Daddy. Want me to show you how I do it, Mike?"

"Uhhh . . . ." Mike said, backing away. "N-n-no thanks. I told you . . . . . bats creep me out. Even if I know them personally."

"Okay," Danalleah said, shrugging. "Well, I say we call it a night. We've got to let the potion simmer for twenty-four hours, and as they say, a watched pot never boils."

"Yeah, and it _has_ been a pretty long day," Coiley agreed.

That settled it. Danalleah led the gang to the elevator and went up to the third floor, telling her friends to just pick a room, it didn't really matter. Before she went to her own room, she went into the room where Big D and Fluey were.

"Hi," she said as she walked in. "I forgot to mention one thing about this room. There's a reason why I wanted Fluey in here."

"What's that?" Big D asked.

Danalleah walked over to one of the walls, and pulled on one of the wall lamps on it. A small door close to the floor opened, and inside was a little niche, big enough for someone to hide in, though it looked a bit cramped.

"Mother said this used to be a boarding house," Danalleah said. "This little niche was used to hide from the landlady when the rent was due."

"Ah ha," Big D said. "And I see what you're getting at. In the event Nightshade should find us, Fluid can hide out in here while we try to throw Nightshade off the track."

"Exactly."

Big D nodded. That seemed like a good plan to him. He didn't want to let his guard down for a minute. Not by a long shot. He was going to do everything he could to keep his nightmare from becoming a reality.

In the meantime, Nightshade's bat had returned to the carnival. Nightshade heard him coming, and held out his hand for his bat to land in.

"Any news?" he asked. The bat squeaked, and Nightshade nodded.

"I see," he said. "I think now may be a good time to see about obtaining my target."

Nightshade wasn't fully recharged just yet, but he had enough juice in his system to carry this out, and to take care of anyone who got in his way. He waved his cape over himself and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Back at the manor house, Big D was standing on the balcony outside the bedroom, getting a little air, and surveying the area. He figured he'd be able to keep an eye on Fluey from out there. Big D wasn't aware of it, but though he was asleep, Fluey was experiencing a vivid dream. He was walking down a strange hallway, with doors everywhere he looked. He wasn't sure whether or not he should try opening them. As he was contemplating this, he heard a strange, rattling noise down the hall. He followed it to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, and the doorknobs were rattling, and there was strange growling, snarling, and screaming coming from behind it. Fluey began backing away, nervously. He _def_initely didn't want to know what was behind that door. As he was backing away, someone, or some_thing_ grabbed him by the arms and held him in an iron grip. Fluey turned his head and saw what appeared to be Nightshade, but slightly different. He looked more menacing now, nearly like a skeleton. Fluey also noticed he was paler, and his face was sunken in. His eyes were glowing red, and his evil smile was sending chills up Fluey's spine. With an evil chuckle, Nightshade then began to push Fluey toward the door.

"It's feeding time," he hissed, voice low, raspy, and a little snake-like.

"No, wait!" Fluey shouted, resisting with all his might. Nightshade merely cackled madly and continued pushing Fluey toward the door. Fluey fought against it, though, and managed to break free. Immediately, he ran down the hall of doors.

"I gotta get outta here!" he shouted. "But which way is the way out?"

Fluey then started grabbing door knobs, trying to find an exit, but all of them were locked. All except one, that is. When Fluey opened it, he raced inside, and ran smack into a mirror.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Hey, what . . . . ."

Fluey looked around, and noticed there were mirrors everywhere. The door had led to some kind of mirror maze, a lot like the one Nightshade had tricked him into. Except in this one, there were more dead ends, and Nightshade's maniacal laughter filled the air.

"You can't escape now, boy," Nightshade's voice said, echoing. "You're trapped. There's no way out for you!"

Fluey started running, but everywhere he turned, he found a dead end. No matter which way he went, the path was blocked by mirrors. But Fluey wasn't seeing his reflection in these mirrors. He was seeing Nightshade's other victims in them, all laughing insanely, grabbing at him.

"You'll be one of them soon," Nightshade's voice said. "There's no escape!"

Fluey ignored it all, and continued running. He didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, he saw a clouded mirror straight ahead, and a figure was starting to take shape in it. Fluey stopped and stared, waiting for the image to clear. Once it did, he could clearly make out Big D standing on the other side of the mirror.

"Chief!" he yelled, running over. He pressed his hands against the mirror and began banging on the glass.

"Chief, help me!" he begged. "Please! Please help me!"

Thunder began rolling and Nightshade's evil laughter, as well as the circus freaks' laughter, echoed all around the room. Fluey began pounding on the mirror with his fists, hoping the glass would break. Big D just stood there, stoically, not even moving.

"Chief, _please_!" Fluey pleaded, pounding on the mirror with all his might, trying to get through. "Please help me!"

But Big D didn't say a word. He just stood there, staring. Fluey was practically in hysterics. Why wouldn't Big D help him? Suddenly, a thick, black tendril shot out from nowhere, and wrapped itself around Fluey's chest. Another wrapped itself around his ankles, and a third shot out, wrapping around his waist. The tendrils then began dragging him down the hall. Fluey struggled, trying to get loose, hearing the maniacal cackling of Nightshade, the insane laughter of the circus freaks, the crashing of thunder, and the howling of the wind. He saw that he was being pulled toward a glowing red door, opened wide. Inside was what looked like a black blob with tentacles waving around, glowing red eyes, and long, sharp teeth. As he was getting closer and closer to this creature, Fluey let out a blood curdling scream, just as the thunder practically exploded, and lightning flashed.

Fluey then sat bolt upright, in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and for a moment, he wasn't sure where he was. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, and he looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar to him. Suddenly, he heard someone coming. A door leading to the balcony outside flew open, and Big D rushed in, looking panicked.

"Fluid, are you all right?" he asked. "I was out on the balcony when I heard you scream."

"I . . . . . I think so," Fluey said, shaking a little.

"What happened?" Big D asked, growing concerned from the look of terror in his grandson's face.

"I . . . . I don't know . . . . ." Fluey said, still feeling a little disoriented. "There were all these doors . . . . . and Nightshade . . . . he looked like a zombie or a ghost, or something . . . . . he said it was feeding time . . . . . then I ran into this hall of mirrors, and I couldn't find a way out . . . . . and I saw you in one of them chief . . . . . like I was on one side of the mirror, and you were on the other side . . . . but no matter how much I begged and pleaded, you wouldn't help me. You . . . . you just _stood_ there . . . . and then there were these tentacles, and this black monster blob . . . . ."

Fluey stopped there. He couldn't go on. He was too shaken up. Big D wrapped his arms around his grandson and held him.

"Calm down," he said. "It was just a nightmare."

"But . . . . but it was so . . . . so _real_," Fluey said. "Like . . . . like it was a sign of things to come, you know? The whole feeding thing . . . . . and you not doing anything to help me . . . ."

Big D didn't say anything. He was thinking about his own nightmare, weeks ago, how he had seen Fluey in the mirror, pounding on it and begging for help, but he was unable to do anything about it. It was as if Fluey's nightmare was a version of his.

"You . . . . you wouldn't _really_ do something like that . . . . would you, chief?" Fluey asked.

"Hmmm?" Big D asked, suddenly coming out of his thoughts.

"Just stand around and do nothing," Fluey went on. "You know . . . . let whatever it was that had me just . . . . . drag me to my doom or something?"

"Absolutely not," Big D said. "If you were in serious trouble that you couldn't get out of yourself, or if Multi and Coil couldn't get you out of, _nothing_ would stop me. The incidents with the Shadow, and the Russian Underground . . . . . both those times you were rendered defenseless. And both those times, I came for you. I was there for you then, and I'll be here for you now. No matter what happens, I _promise_ you, I won't let that scoundrel do anything to you."

Fluey didn't respond. He just leaned his head on his grandfather's shoulder and began taking a few deep breaths to calm down a little. Big D began stroking his hair. He found this seemed to work to calm Fluey. A minute later, the door opened, and the others came into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" Phyllis asked.

"We thought we heard a scream," Shawn said.

"Everything's fine," Big D said. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

"Well, if everything's under control, I'm goin' back to bed," Mike said, stretching. "I can't stand these three in the mornin' wake up calls."

The others agreed, and started to head back to their rooms, when the wind began to pick up outside. It was practically howling. The trees were swaying and the branches were banging against the windows. Skittles went into Guard Dog Mode and began growling.

"I think Skittles thinks something's up out there," Multi said.

"Does the wind always sound so creepy here, Danalleah?" FG asked.

"No," Danalleah said. "I'm getting a feeling something's out there . . . ."

"Maybe we should investigate," Coiley suggested. "What do you think, Big D?"

"Go boys ahead," Big D replied. "But be careful."

"You're not coming with us?" Multi asked.

"No," Big D said. "I'm staying here with Fluid."

"Come on, chief, I can handle it," Fluey said, as he started to get up, but the minute he got up, he nearly fell over. It was obvious he still needed to rest up.

"You were saying?" Big D asked, catching his grandson before he could land face first on the floor.

"Okay, okay," Fluey said, grudgingly crawling back into the bed. "I'll stay here."

"I'd better go keep an eye on the potion," Danalleah said. "Just in case."

The other girls agreed with that one, and the group went to the old elevator so the girls could get into the kitchen, and Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and Mike could investigate what was going on outside. Big D closed the door to the balcony, and turned toward Fluey.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested.

"I can't," Fluey said. "Not after _that_ nightmare. I don't think I'll ever sleep again!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. I think you're just still a little shaken, that's all."

"Believe me, Big D, I'll feel a heck of a lot better once we get out of here!"

"I know."

Before Big D could say anything else, he and Fluey heard a banging noise downstairs, like a door banging into a wall. Moments later, Big D's communicator started going off. Fluey noticed it was on his wrist, so he activated it.

"Hey, sis, what's going on down there?" he asked, when Phyllis appeared on the screen.

"I don't know how, but Nightshade's found us!" Phyllis shouted.

"What do we do, chief?" Fluey asked.

"First things first," Big D said. "You girls take the potion and get out of here. If you can, catch up to the boys and find a place to go. Nightshade can't do anything to you, Impossi-Pup, or the other boys. It's Fluid he wants, and he's in no condition for running around."

"So you want us to split while you stay there with Fluey?" FG asked.

"Yes," Big D said.

"Gotcha, chief, good luck," Phyllis said, and she signed out.

"Fluid, come with me," Big D said. He walked over to the wall Danalleah had showed him earlier, and pulled on the wall lamp. The secret door in the wall opened up.

"What's that?" Fluey asked, walking over. "A secret passage?"

"No, your girlfriend showed it to me earlier," Big D said. "It's just a secret compartment in the wall. I want you to hide in here, and whatever you do, _don't_ come out until I tell you."

"Right, chief," Fluey said, and he ducked into the niche. Big D closed the door by pushing the wall lamp upward. There was a small peephole in the door that wasn't noticeable, so Fluey was able to see what was going on out there.

Big D left the room for a moment, and glanced down toward the first floor of the house. Sure enough, Phyllis had been right. There was Nightshade, wandering around the foyer, looking for his quarry.

"I know you're hiding somewhere in here, Franklin," he said. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Big D remained silent, and he ran back into the bedroom, as quietly as he could, hoping Nightshade wouldn't notice him. He had no idea how powerful Nightshade really was, and he figured it was pointless to barricade the door. If he had enough power, he'd get through it. As he was contemplating what to do, a gigantic gust of wind blew open the balcony doors. Big D whirled around, and found Nightshade standing on the balcony. He slowly came into the room, smiling wickedly.

"I told you, you hadn't seen the last of me, old man," he said. "You know what I'm here for, and I won't leave until I get it."

"What makes you so sure I'll give in easily, Nightshade?"

"It's your choice, sir. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. The easy way is you tell me where the boy is, I take him, and we leave. It's as simple as that."

"I see. And what would happen if I should decide to choose the hard way?"

"Do you _really_ want to know, old man?"

"I am not about to tell you the whereabouts of my grandson. I already know what you're planning on doing with him, and I absolutely will _not_ allow you to get away with it."

"I warn you, old man, don't trifle with me. Many have dared to, and no one has ever lived to tell about it. No matter how you try, you can't stop me. I _will_ find that boy, and I _will_ feed his soul to my demon friend."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, old man."

Nightshade then lifted his hand, holding his palm upward. Then, he slowly curled his fingers into a fist, and squeezed. The minute he began squeezing, Big D suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned, and started sinking to his knees. But he wasn't going to give in. Not by a long shot.

"Ready to talk, old man?" Nightshade asked.

"Never!" Big D shouted.

"Have it your way, then," Nightshade said, and he squeezed his fist harder.

The pain in Big D's chest grew worse. It felt as if Nightshade had taken a piece of barbed wire and wrapped it around the chief's heart and was tightening it. He also felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Tell me something, old man," Nightshade said, as he tightened his fist. "Is all this _really_ worth this much trouble? Why not tell me where the boy is? I'll ease up on you if you do."

"Threaten . . . . all . . . . you . . . . . want," Big D managed to say. "I . . . . . won't . . . . . talk!"

Nightshade said nothing and continued to squeeze his fist. The harder he squeezed, the worse the pain was. Big D couldn't stand it much longer. The pain was excruciating. Fluey was watching the whole thing, and he couldn't take any more of this. He pushed open the door of the hidden niche, and stood up.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "I'll go with you! I'll do anything you want, just please, _please_ leave my grandfather alone!"

Nightshade lowered his arm, and unclenched his fist. Big D collapsed, and began gasping for breath. Nightshade walked over to Fluey, and wrapped his arm over his shoulders, and held him in an iron grip.

"No tricks now, boy," he warned.

"No tricks," Fluey repeated, hanging his head. "I'll come quietly."

"Very well, then," Nightshade said. Then he turned to Big D. "As for you, old man, you'd better not get in my way again. Because if you do, I'll finish what I started!"

Nightshade then cackled, and practically dragged Fluey out to the balcony. Big D, despite still feeling disoriented after Nightshade's attack, pulled himself to his feet and ran after him. He couldn't let him get away. He was just about to pounce on the evil carny, when Nightshade took hold of his cape, waved it over himself and Fluey, and disappeared. His evil laughter lingered, taunting Big D. The chief leaned against the balcony's railing, and held his hand over his eyes, feeling like a failure.


	13. The Tunnel of Terror

Big D massaged his forehead with his hand. He couldn't believe Fluey had actually given himself up like that. He knew Fluey only did it to stop Nightshade from killing him, but that didn't set the chief's mind at ease. He knew what he had to do now. He had to find the others, and that wasn't going to be easy, considering Big D gave Fluey his communicator. But still, it _was_ better if Fluey had the communicator. He and the others would be able to track him down. He stood up, and got moving. Nothing was going to stop him now.

During all of that, the girls managed to catch up with Mike and the other two Impossibles in a clearing. Danalleah had the cauldron from the kitchen sitting on a campfire in order for it to keep simmering. Suddenly, Skittles perked up, and went into guard dog mode.

"What's with her?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Multi said, shrugging. Then, he heard something in the distance.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I think someone's coming."

"Or maybe some_thing_," Shawn said, nervously.

"I'll take care of it," Mike said. He unzipped his coveralls, and reached for his tool belt. He pulled out a wrench and twirled it like it was a gun.

"Stand back," Mike said. "I think I see somebody comin'."

"Be careful, Mike," Phyllis said.

Mike waited until the figure running toward him and the others got close, and he hit him, or her, in the head as hard as he possibly could with his wrench.

"Aahh!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Got him!" Mike shouted, triumphantly. The others ran out to see.

"Oh, you got him all right!" Phyllis shouted, punching Mike in the arm hard.

"Ow!" Mike shouted. "What'd ya do _that_ for?"

"Holy mackerel!" Coiley shouted. "Mike, you just clobbered Big D!"

"Oops," Mike said.

"Rogers!" Big D yelled at the mechanic. "You had better have a good explanation for that maneuver!"

"Uhhh . . . . . heh, heh," Mike said, sheepishly. Then he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, chief. I didn't know it was you. Really!"

"We thought you were Mr. Nightshade or something," Shawn said.

"I see," Big D replied, rubbing the lump Mike had given him.

"What are you doing here anyway, chief?" Coiley asked.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Danalleah asked.

"Yes," Big D said. "Nightshade. He got the upper hand. I don't know how he managed it, but it felt as though he was giving me a heart attack merely by squeezing his fist. Fluid actually surrendered."

"Oh no!" Phyllis shouted.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's! He _didn't_!" Multi shouted.

"He did," Big D said, and then he turned to Danalleah. "Can we even do anything if he went with Nightshade willingly?"

"Yes," Danalleah said. "But we can't do anything until tomorrow."

"And why is that?" Big D asked.

"The potion," Danalleah explained. "It has to simmer for twenty-four hours. I don't want to leave it alone while it does. That might over cook it."

"At least we still have time," Multi said, looking at his watch.

"Though who knows how long it might take before we find out where Nightshade is," Big D said. "I'm fully aware Fluid has my tracker on him, and it _is_ turned on, I'm not worried about how we're going to find him. I'm worried about _how long_ it's going to take to find him."

"Your decision, boss," Coiley said. "What do we do?"

"Critch, are you _sure_ we won't be able to return to Megatropolis without that potion?" Big D asked.

"Positive," Danalleah said. "The portal between Blackwood Forest and the mortal world can only be accessed until November. If we get caught here, we'll be stuck here for at least a year."

"Maybe we should split up," Coiley suggested. "Mike, Big D, Skittles, Multi, and I could track Fluey down while you girls stay here and watch the potion."

"Hey, just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't handle it!" Shawn shouted, indignantly.

"Besides, splitting up may not be the best tactic," Multi said. "We might need all hands on deck, as it were."

"Good point," Big D said. "We'll wait until that potion is finished cooking, or whatever it has to do. It will also give us a chance to rest a little. I have a feeling we're in for a long trip. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others said, and Skittles barked her affirmation.

That being said, the group settled in for a little shut eye, and agreed to take turns keeping watch. Big D found he couldn't sleep. He kept seeing images of Nightshade, laughing at him. He also couldn't get what he saw in Nightshade's House of Horrors out of his head, either. He didn't want to admit it to the others, but he was scared to death right about now. He couldn't think of anything except Nightshade and his plan. The only thing he could do now was wait, and hope Fluey was holding up all right.

Fluey was doing a lot of hoping himself. Nightshade had taken him to an alternate version of his carnival, which was ten times creepier than it had been at Megatropolis. Everything seemed to look more sinister here. Nightshade had also thrown him back into that circus cage, and chained his wrists and ankles again. Though he told Nightshade he would cooperate, Nightshade wasn't taking chances.

"Comfortable?" the evil carny asked, as he came to check on his prisoner. Fluey didn't answer. He just pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his arms on them.

"Now, now," Nightshade scolded. "Don't be like that. After all, you were the one who wanted it like this."

"No I didn't," Fluey said. "I only gave up to get you to leave my grandfather alone."

"How . . . . . human of you."

Fluey didn't respond. He merely heaved a heavy sigh, and looked away.

"I know what you're thinking," Nightshade said. "You're thinking your grandfather and your friends will come and rescue you. But they won't. They're no match against me. Especially not that grandfather of yours."

"Never underestimate Big D, Nightshade," Fluey said. "He'll come, all right."

"You really think he will, eh?"

"You bet I do, buster! You can't keep a good man down!"

Nightshade said nothing. He just opened the cage door, grabbed Fluey by the front of his shirt, and yanked him forward, so the dark-haired Impossible was at eye level with him.

"Enjoy your little daydream while you can, boy," he said. "Because your grandfather will not come for you at all. So you might as well get used to the fact that you will be joining my little circus."

And with that, Nightshade flung Fluey into the cage. Fluey hit one of the iron bars, head first, and was knocked out cold. Nightshade laughed, and began walking away. He had some preparations to make.

"Something's telling me I'm not quite through with the old man and his crew," he said to himself. "I'll have to take precautions against him finding me. I'll whip up something . . . . . special for them."

Nightshade laughed, and went about to prepare this "something special" for our heroes.

Time seem to pass slowly, especially for Big D. The wait was driving him crazy. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was time. The potion was finished. Danalleah poured it into a glass bottle, and jammed a cork in it. Then she gave it to FG to carry it in her purse.

"I knew getting a big purse would come in handy someday," FG said.

"So how are we going do this?" Multi asked, clipping Skittles's leash to her collar. "Coiley and I left our guitars back with the Impossi-Mobile."

"Don't worry," Phyllis said, opening her own purse. "I've got my compact communicator with me. And the tracking device in it is better than most of the other agent's tracking devices. Mostly because Big D gave it to me when I was starting to date, and he was using it to make sure we weren't going to places like Make-Out Point."

Big D didn't respond to that one. Phyllis pulled her compact out of her purse, opened it, and began punching in the coordinates of Big D's communicator.

"Okay, we've locked on your communicator, chief," she said.

"Excellent," Big D said. "Let's get going. We don't have any time to spare!"

And with that, our heroes started making their way down one of the paths. Not only were they using Phyllis's compact communicator, Skittles was sniffing about with her nose as well.

"I'm a little worried," Danalleah said. "Nightshade might have something prepared for us. He'll know we're coming."

"No one said this was going to be easy," Big D pointed out. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

"And hope for the best," Multi said.

The others agreed.

Hours passed, and our heroes were still wandering through the dark woods, following the tracking signal in Phyllis's compact. It was all Big D could do to remain calm, but it wasn't easy. The others could tell he was getting pretty agitated.

"I hope that compact of yours ain't malfunctionin', Phyllis," Mike said. "'Cause right now, it feels like we're goin' around in circles!"

"I was afraid of this," Coiley said. "We'll never find Nightshade by midnight at this rate!"

"We'll just have to keep going," Big D said. "I'm not giving up on this."

"I'll fly up and see if I can spot anything from the air," Danalleah said. And with that, she hopped on her broom, and zoomed upward.

"See anything?" Coiley called.

"Nothing but woods," Danalleah sighed. "Looks like we'll have to rely on Phyllis's compact communicator."

It was about all they could do for the moment. Finally, after hours of walking around for what seemed like hours, the blip on Phyllis's communicator began going off rapidly when our heroes reached a clearing.

"This is really weird," she said. "According to the tracking device, Fluey's here somewhere, but . . . . . . but there's nothing here!"

"You think maybe there's a malfunction?" Coiley asked.

"There can't be," Multi said. "Look at Skittles."

Skittles was digging a hole in the ground, like there was something buried there.

"You think maybe there's something underground?" Mike asked.

"Probably," Multi said. "There sure isn't anything up here!"

"How do we get down there, anyway?" FG asked. "There's no way Skittles will be able to dig a hole big enough to accommodate us all."

"How 'bout we try somethin' like open sesame?" Mike joked.

Big D was about to reprimand Mike over making jokes at a time like this when the ground suddenly began shaking. It shook so hard, everyone was knocked off his or her feet. Skittles let out a yip, and slammed into Multi, nearly knocking him over. Our heroes watched in both horror, and amazement, as large, metal structures came up from the ground. They looked like carnival rides, only they were rusted, and decrepit. They looked like they were going to fall apart at any given moment. A giant, wrought iron gate with large, sharp spikes on it rose out of the ground, in front of the carnival rides. There was a banner above it, engraved with the words "Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique." Once this rose, the shaking stopped.

"Wow . . . . ." Shawn said, just staring at it all.

"I'm starting to get deja vu," Coiley said. "Remember Peach Pit, Georgia, Multi?"

"I try not to," Multi said.

"Was that the haunted amusement park case?" FG asked.

"Yes," both Multi and Coiley said in unison.

"Never mind," Big D said. "Time's wasting. Let's move."

Before anyone could take one step farther, the ground began shaking again, and, strangely enough, Nightshade's carnival began to move away from our heroes, as something else began rising from the ground, between our heroes and the carnival gates. It appeared to be some kind of tunnel.

"I don't like the looks of this," Multi said.

"That makes nine of us," Shawn commented. Skittles began whimpering. Suddenly, a sign appeared in front of the tunnel's entrance.

"Tunnel of Terror," Mike said. "Enter if you dare."

"Obviously one of Nightshade's attractions," Big D said.

"Maybe we should find an alternate route," FG suggested. "It looks really creepy in there."

"I don't think there _is_ an alternate route," Coiley said.

"I think you're right," Big D said. "We're going to _have_ to go through this thing."

There was no other choice. Our heroes stepped inside this Tunnel of Terror, and walked on. It was dark, and spooky. Suddenly, the group heard something in the distance. It was somewhat of a buzzing noise. FG became a little nervous upon hearing it. The group found out what it was a few moments later. A swarm of giant bees suddenly appeared, and these were larger than your average bumble bee, equipped with longer stingers. Upon seeing them, FG let out a shriek loud enough to shatter glass!

"Hey, FG, if you lost your voice, you'll find it in my ear!" Coiley shouted.

"Duck!" Multi shouted, as the swarm swooped down on our heroes, narrowly missing them by mere inches.

"Wow," Coiley said, as he and the others started to get up. "I've never seen bees that big before!"

"Are they gone?" FG asked, still down on the ground.

"What's the matter with you, FG?" Coiley asked.

"Just tell me when they're gone!" FG yelled.

"I think she's afraid of bees," Shawn guessed. "It's okay, FG, they're gone. For now."

"Thanks," FG said. "Ooooh! I _hate_ those things!"

The group continued on, until the swarm came back again. Screaming once more, FG converted to liquid and blasted off.

"FG! Wait a minute!" Coiley shouted.

"We'd better go after her," Multi said.

The others agreed and ran off in the direction FG had gone in, using the sound of the bees' buzzing (not to mention her screaming) to find her. After a few moments, FG's screams died down, and then there was silence. Phyllis tuned her tracker to FG's tracker, but she wasn't able to pick up a signal.

"Not a good sign," Mike said. "I wonder what could've . . . . ."

Mike trailed off in mid sentence, and suddenly went pale. The others noticed the petrified look on his face, and turned to see what he was looking at: an army of bats hanging upside down from the trees. There had to be at least a thousand of them. They were asleep, thank goodness, but nobody knew for how long. Unfortunately, the way to the carnival happened to be through the bat forest. Mike just stood there, unable to move.

"Mike, come on," Phyllis said.

"No . . . . no, I can't . . . ." Mike started.

"Don't worry, Mike," Multi said. "They're asleep. If we go as quietly as possible, we may be able to get through without waking them up."

"O-o-o-okay," Mike said, nervously, and he began following the others through the forest. It seemed to go on forever, and it made Mike incredibly uneasy. He kept watching the bats instead of where he was going, and he ended up tripping over a raised tree root, and crashing to the ground, flat on his stomach.

"Ow!" he shouted once he landed. That did it. The bats woke up, and they were not at all happy. Immediately, they began screeching, and flying off their perches, dive bombing at our heroes.

"I thought bats didn't attack humans!" Multi shouted, as he began whacking at the flying rodents with his shield.

"They don't normally!" Shawn shouted, making a run for it. The others followed suit.

"Danalleah, do something!" Coiley shouted.

"I can't!" Danalleah shrieked. "I can't understand what they're saying!"

"Never mind!" Big D shouted, swatting away a couple. "Just run!"

Our heroes ran off as fast as they possibly could, trying to escape the forest of bats. Finally, they made it out, and the bats flew back where they came from.

"Mike, come on!" Phyllis shouted. The group could hear Mike screaming like a banshee in there. It was difficult to tell his shrieks from the bats' shrieks. Finally, it all died down, until there was nothing but flaps of the wing, and then, silence.

"Mike?" Phyllis asked, heading toward the edge of the bat forest.

"Mike, are you okay?" Shawn asked. Immediately, Phyllis activated her tracking device to tune in on Mike's. Like FG's, she didn't get a signal.

"This is _really_ getting freaky," Shawn said.

"I have a feeling Nightshade set this up to stop us from reaching that carnival," Coiley said. "What do we do, chief?"

"We keep going," Big D said. "I don't know what else we're going to find in here, but I am not going to let Nightshade get away with his plot!"

And with that, Big D started down the path again. The others followed. What else could they do? As they were walking, Shawn suddenly felt something run over her foot, and she let out an audible gasp.

"What's the matter, Shawn?" Multi asked.

"I thought I felt something crawl across my foot!" Shawn shouted. "I think it was a . . . . a rat! Ew!"

"I thought you didn't mind rats," Danalleah said. She had a pet white rat she kept at her mentor, Winsome Witch's, house, and Shawn had even said her pet rat was cute.

"I don't mind rats from the pet store or the lab rats at the SSHQ," Shawn said. "It's the big, ugly, disgusting sewer rats the size of house cats that hang out in subway stations and stuff like that I hate!"

"The size of house cats?" Coiley asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, our heroes heard something in the bushes. All of a sudden, an army of rats rushed out of the bushes, and they just so happened to be the size of house cats. Shawn, Phyllis, and Danalleah let out shrill shrieks, and the rats began running toward the group, and they began running away from the rats. Shawn was so freaked out, she began moving in a different direction than the others, and all the rats stopped chasing the others and began going after her. Shawn immediately began screaming and she ran directly into a dark part of this weird tunnel.

"Shawn!" Multi yelled.

Unfortunately, Shawn didn't hear him. She continued to scream until she, and the rats were finally out of sight, and an eerie silence followed.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Multi shouted, and he ran toward the area where Shawn had vanished. "Shawn? Shawn, can you hear me? Shawn!"

There was no answer. It appeared the Tunnel of Terror "claimed" another victim. Multi just stood there, too stunned to move. He couldn't believe it. After a few moments (in order to let Multi get a hold of himself), the group continued. There wasn't much else they could do, and they knew no matter what, they _had_ to keep going.

This Tunnel of Terror was, without a doubt, a long one. It didn't look like there was an end in sight, that was for sure. Skittles kept sniffing around, and Phyllis had her tracker tuned in to Big D's, but they still weren't going anywhere.

"I think we're going around in circles," Multi commented.

"I hate to think what we're going to run into next," Phyllis said.

"I just hope we've seen the last of it," Danalleah said, picking up Skittles and holding her.

"Not by a long shot," Big D commented.

The group continued, but Multi suddenly stopped when he heard something hissing in his ear.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked nervously.

"Hear what?" Phyllis asked, turning around. Once she did, she let out a petrified scream. Multi gulped, and glanced over, though he had a pretty good feeling he knew why Phyllis had suddenly screamed like that. And his hunch was right. Hanging from a tree branch was a gigantic boa constrictor.

"Sizzling stereos!" he yelled.

"Multi, look out!" Coiley shouted.

Unfortunately, the warning came a little too late. The boa constrictor began wrapping itself around Multi's legs.

"Slithering serpents! I'm being eaten by a boa constrictor!" he shouted, trying to pull himself loose. "And I don't like it one bit!"

"Hang on, Multi!" Coiley shouted. "Come on, everybody! Help me pull!"

Coiley grabbed Multi's hands while the others formed a chain behind him, and then they started pulling. Skittles zoomed toward the snake and tried to bite it, but another snake wound itself around her, as well. And the boa constrictor was not about to give up. Finally, the giant snake managed to shake our heroes, and it slithered off into the darkness, taking Multi and Skittles with it. All that was left was an eerie silence. Finally, Big D cleared his throat.

"Better keep moving," he said, and walked on. Coiley, Phyllis, and Danalleah followed. It was about all they could do.

While wandering around the tunnel, our heroes came to a river, which led directly to a gigantic waterfall.

"How do we cross _this_?" Danalleah asked.

"I wish Multi was here," Phyllis sighed.

"It's too wide for me to bounce over in one jump," Coiley said. "What about your broom, Danalleah?"

"Out of juice," Danalleah said, shrugging.

"Hold it," Big D said, glancing upstream. "There are some stepping stones we can use to cross. Just be _extremely_ careful."

The others agreed, and started making their way across the river, one at a time. Big D went first, then Coiley, then Danalleah. Phyllis took off her high heels before she started going across. The rushing river was making her nervous. She definitely did not want to lose her balance and fall in. She couldn't swim. Unfortunately, she accidentally slipped, lost her balance, and fell into the river with a scream, and was swept into the current.

"Phyllis!" Danalleah screamed.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, and he sprang forward, with his hand outstretched. "Grab on, Phyllis!"

Phyllis was just about to grab Coiley's hand when she suddenly went over the falls, screaming all the way. After she went over the falls, the river mysteriously began to dry up, waterfall and all. Our heroes ran to the waterfall's edge, and looked down. There was nothing there, no trace of Phyllis at all. Big D just stood there, stunned. He found he couldn't say a word. Coiley and Danalleah just stood there as well, in silence. Neither one of them wanted to say anything.

"I'll get him for this," Big D said, practically growling. "Nightshade will pay dearly, I'll see to that! Critch, we're going to have to rely on your communicator to track down Nightshade. Let's go."

Danalleah turned on her communicator (which was one of the wrist ones) and picked up where Phyllis had left off. The trio continued walking along the strange tunnel. As they were walking, they heard a strange buzzing noise.

"I hope it isn't those bees back again," Danalleah said.

"It doesn't sound like bees to me," Big D said. "It sounds more like a chainsaw, or a . . . . ."

"Dentist's drill!" Coiley shouted, sounding extremely panicked. Big D and Danalleah turned to look and saw a gigantic dentist's drill coming toward them, though it resembled a power drill.

"Let's get out of here!" Coiley shouted, and he began springing off as fast as he could. Big D and Danalleah followed, and the drill chased after them.

The drill was practically slicing through the tunnel going after our heroes. Coiley was so freaked out, the only thing he could think of doing was getting away from it, and that wasn't easy, considering the drill was practically on top of him. Like Shawn had done earlier, Coiley ran off in a different direction than Big D and Danalleah, and the drill went after him. Big D and Danalleah stopped running when they realized this. They heard Coiley screaming and the drill's buzzing, and then, as suddenly as the drill had came, it stopped. Coiley's screaming stopped as well, and all that was left was an eerie silence.

"We'd better find a way out of here soon," Big D said. "I'm getting a little tired of this."

"I know," Danalleah said. "All that's missing in this place is . . . . . . AAAAHHH!"

Big D nearly jumped out of his skin hearing Danalleah's shriek. He turned around and saw an army of gigantic tarantulas coming toward them. Danalleah was petrified, too scared to move. Big D grabbed her by the wrist, and started running.

"Don't just stand there gaping, run!" he yelled.

Danalleah finally got her wits back, and began running. Then she stopped suddenly.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted. "Hop on my broom. We'll be able to outrun those spiders easier that way!"

"Quite frankly, Ms. Critch, I'd rather take my chances on foot," Big D said.

Danalleah was about to argue, when she saw the tarantulas closing in. She immediately jumped on her broom. However, she was watching the spiders rather than where she was going, and she ended up hitting a low hanging tree branch, and fell to the ground. She wasn't hurt, just a little dazed. Then, she saw all the spiders coming right at her, and she began to scream. Her screams were so loud, she could have shattered glass! Big D stopped in his tracks and turned around to look. Danalleah was screaming bloody murder as she backed up into a shadowed area, trying to smack the spiders away from her. Finally, she disappeared completely, along with the creepy crawlers, screaming her head off. Then, he screaming faded out as the last of the spiders disappeared into the shadows.

Big D just stood there. He wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was he was the last one standing. As he stood there, contemplating on what to do, he suddenly felt as though he was being watched. Cautiously, he turned his head, and saw none other than the Grim Reaper behind him, holding up his scythe. The chief barely had time to move out of the way before the Reaper sliced him in half with it! The Reaper then tried again a couple of times. Big D ducked and dodged his way around, but he was wearing out quickly. Maybe this was what Nightshade was waiting for, for Big D to use up his energy and then the Reaper would have him right where he wanted him.

But the chief wasn't licked quite yet. As the Grim Reaper made another swing for the chief, Big D grabbed the scythe's handle. The Reaper was a little dumbfounded, but he refused to give up his weapon without a fight. It all ended when Big D gave the Reaper a kick to the stomach, karate style, which knocked him off balance. Big D then raised the scythe.

"See how you like a dose of your own medicine!" he shouted, as he brought the scythe down on the Reaper. As soon as he did, the Reaper disintegrated in a flash of light. As soon as he did, the Tunnel of Terror began to fade out, and Big D found himself standing at the front gates of Nightshade's Carnivale Fantastique. The chief looked around for a moment, hoping to see the others, but they weren't around.

"Looks like I'm going in there on my own," he said. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the gate to the carnival.

"Here goes nothing," he said, and he walked through the gate, nervously.


	14. Mirror, Mirror

Big D cringed at the awful screeching noise the carnival gate made as he opened it. It was probably worse than the screeching gate at that old manor house! He walked inside and took a look around. The place was really making him nervous. He began walking around the carnival, looking for something, _any_thing that would give him a clue on what to look for.

As he was walking, Big D spotted something on the fence of one of the rides. He ran over to get a better look. It looked like a black ribbon, and there were some strands of red hair stuck to it. Big D knew right away this was the ribbon Shawn wore in her hair. But Shawn was nowhere to be seen, and there were pieces of black and peach cloth laying around. This was not a good sign.

Close by, Big D came across some pieces of blue and green tie-dyed material, and a large green and blue striped purse. He knew this belonged to FG. He immediately grabbed it, and looked inside. Much to his relief, the potion that the group had brewed earlier was still there. He put Shawn's ribbon inside the bag, and continued on his way. It was about all he could do for now.

Big D was investigating another ride, when he came across pieces of pale blue material. There were some pieces of broken tools scattered around, and a smashed cigarette lighter, that contained a cracked screen, a keyboard with keys missing, and wires protruding from the case. There was only one thing still intact and that was a monkey wrench. Big D picked it up, and inspected it. Just as he suspected, there was something etched into the handle. "MNR." He knew those initials. They stood for Michael Nelson Rogers. Mike had his initials etched into every one of his tools.

After stowing Mike's wrench in FG's bag, Big D continued. As he walked along, he came across a purple piece of something, he couldn't tell what it was, exactly. From what he could tell, it had a sharp edge on it, that was for sure. Big D nearly sliced his hand when he picked it up. He also saw pieces of purple material scattered around. He saw a piece of the cloth with a white letter C on it. Big D assumed that purple shard, or whatever it was, was the crest from Coiley's helmet. He put it inside FG's bag, and went on.

Big D came across two more familiar items next. This time, there was no second guessing himself on what they were, or who they belonged to. He had found Multi's shield, still intact. Lying next to it was Skittles's collar, tag, and leash. Tiny of white and brown fur were scattered around torn red and black material.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what happened," Big D said, as he put Skittles's leash into the bag, and picked up Multi's shield.

Big D went on with his investigation when he happened across a broomstick. Right away, he knew it was Danalleah's, because Danalleah had somehow attached plastic pearls to her broom. He also discovered pieces of light purple cloth scattered around the area, and her headband lying among them.

"I have no idea what I could use this for," he said. "But I'd better take it with me, just in case."

Big D continued making his way around the carnival, and it was driving him crazy. Nightshade could have been holding Fluey anywhere.

"What I wouldn't give for a . . . . ." he started saying, as he walked along. Before he could finish that sentence, he kicked something with his foot. He looked down, and saw what appeared to be a make-up compact. Immediately, he picked it up and opened it. It wasn't an average make-up compact, however. It was Phyllis's communicator. Just the thing he needed. He immediately flipped it open, and tuned it to his. He got the signal, and began following it.

In the meantime, Nightshade was checking his watch, and snickering.

"It won't be long now, Franklin," he said.

Fluey didn't answer. He just held his knees to his chest, and heaved a sigh. He looked at Big D's communicator on his wrist, and wondered where he was, or if he was even looking. As he was sitting there, and as Nightshade was gloating, a large bat flew over, and landed on Nightshade's shoulder. He began squeaking.

"_What_?" Nightshade yelled. "How is that even possible?"

Nightshade muttered something under his breath, and went to take a look himself. When he looked, he saw Big D heading toward where he was hiding.

"This _can't_ be happening," Nightshade said. "He should be trapped in the Tunnel of Terror with the rest of them! How in the world did he escape when the others couldn't?"

"I _told_ you not to underestimate Big D," Fluey said.

"Keep quiet!" Nightshade hissed. Then he opened the cage door, and dragged Fluey out of it.

"I think it's time we start preparing for my friend," he said, smiling sneakily. He unlocked the chains from Fluey's wrists and ankles, and no sooner than he did, Fluey punched him in the jaw. This caused Nightshade to let go of him, and immediately, Fluey ran. Nightshade recovered quickly, and grabbed the dark haired Impossible by the back of his shirt collar.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled.

"Says you, buster!" Fluey shouted. He grabbed Nightshade's arm, and managed to fling him over his shoulder.

"Hiyah!" he yelled, as Nightshade landed flat on his back on the floor. Fluey ran off again, trying to make his escape, when suddenly, Nightshade appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"I've had enough fooling around," he said, grabbing Fluey by the arm, and pulling the teenager toward him. "It's time to go!"

Nightshade then began dragging Fluey down the pathway by the arm. Fluey was struggling, trying to pull himself away, as well as digging his heels into the ground. He then managed to see Big D nearby, using Phyllis's compact communicator to track him down. Fluey had to get his attention.

"CHIEF!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Chief, hel-"

Fluey's call for help was cut short when Nightshade clamped his hand firmly over his mouth.

"I told you to keep quiet!" Nightshade shouted. Luckily, Big D _did_ manage to hear Fluey, and he raced over to where they were.

"Hold it, Nightshade!" he shouted.

"I don't know how you've done it, old man, but I have to give you credit," Nightshade said, trying to keep his grip on his squirming captive. "Nobody can escape my Tunnel of Terror."

"First time for everything. And I suppose you're going to feed the others' souls to this demon of yours?"

"No. You may have escaped the tunnel, but your friends haven't! Once my demon's been fed, they'll be trapped in the Tunnel of Terror, and they'll be up against their fears for the rest of their lives."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Oh no? Say goodbye to your grandson, old man. Now you see him . . . ."

Nightshade took his cape, and let go of Fluey for the moment. Fluey was about to take off running, but in that split second, Nightshade waved his cape over the dark-haired teenager. When the smoke cleared, Fluey was gone.

"Now you don't!" Nightshade shouted, cackling.

"What did you do with him?" Big D demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you _never_ to find out," Nightshade said. "If you want me to talk, you'll have to catch me first!"

And with that, Nightshade waved his cape once more, and disappeared. Big D was about ready to lose it. He didn't have much time to spare before midnight. He began typing something into Phyllis's communicator, trying to get the signal from his, when he heard Nightshade laughing in the distance.

"You want me, come and get me!" he called out.

Big D looked, and found Nightshade standing in the doorway of a building. Wasting no time, Big D charged for the evil carny. Nightshade laughed, and ducked into the building. Big D followed him. He wasn't going to let this monster get away, that was for sure. He saw Nightshade standing at the end of a hallway, straight ahead, and he ran after him. However, upon getting ready to tackle him, he ended up running directly into something. CRASH!

"What in the world . . . ." he started. It was like a glass wall, or something. Nightshade was on the other side of it, laughing evilly. Then he faded out, and Big D saw his reflection.

"Welcome to my Mirror Maze," he heard Nightshade say. "Get out of there if you can. Very few people have escaped!"

Big D didn't answer. He knew this was what trapped Fluey in the first place. He had to be careful. He walked around the maze for awhile, coming across various dead ends, and running into mirrors. The chief had never been fond of mazes. Big D tried to hone in on the communicator with Phyllis's, but he wasn't getting much. But he knew he had to keep going.

"Chief!" he heard a familiar voice shouted. Big D turned around, and saw Fluey behind one of the mirrors, banging on it. Big D took a deep breath. It was like the scene from his nightmare.

"Please, _please_ Big D!" Fluey pleaded. "Please turn around! Go back!"

"I'm not leaving you here," Big D said, running to the mirror. "I'm going to get you out of this mess!"

"No, please, chief!" Fluey begged. "Please go back! I don't want him to get you, too! Please, you've got to get out of there before . . . ."

Before Fluey could go on, Nightshade came up behind him, and gagged him with a thick cloth. Then, he wrenched Fluey's arms behind his back, and bound his wrists. Finally, he pushed Fluey down to the floor and tied his ankles together. Fluey let out a scream and began squirming, trying to get loose.

"Foolish little boy," Nightshade laughed, as he picked up Fluey and slung him over his shoulder. "It's too late for you."

"Let him go, Nightshade," Big D said. "I'm warning you, let him go!"

"And what are you going to do about it, old man?" Nightshade asked. "I warned you I'd finish what I started."

Nightshade raised his hand, and began squeezing his fist. Big D moaned, and clutched his chest, sinking to his knees. Fluey writhed about, screaming into his gag, trying in vain to get loose. Nightshade just laughed, and released Big D from his power, letting the chief collapse to the floor, breathless. Then the mirror clouded over, and Nightshade and Fluey faded out of view, though Nightshade's evil laughter and Fluey's desperate screaming could still be heard. Big D tried to get up, bracing himself against one of the mirrors. He managed to get to his knees, and stopped. He needed to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this," he groaned. "What I wouldn't give to be at least forty years younger."

"Daaaviiiissss . . . ." a female sing-songish voice suddenly called out. Big D froze. He knew that voice well.

"No . . . ." he said, feeling extremely dazed. "It _couldn't_ be!"

The voice continued calling his name. Shakily, Big D got up, and looked around. He started to go toward where he had heard that strange voice. It seemed to be coming from a mirror that looked like it was clouded over. As he got closer, a shape began to form in the mirror. At first, Big D thought it was just his own reflection, but then the shape changed. It morphed into a young woman, possibly in her late teens, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved floor length white dress, which actually looked more like a wedding gown.

"This is im_poss_ible!" Big D shouted.

"Hello, Davis," the woman in the mirror said, smiling.

"Annie . . . . ." Big D said, slowly. "Annie . . . . is . . . . . is it really . . . ."

The woman in the mirror was Georgianne "Annie" Dawson (nee Jackson), Big D's wife, who had been killed by Antonio Manikatti nineteen years ago. Big D couldn't believe his eyes. She looked exactly how she did when they were first married.

"Yes, Davis," Annie said. "It's really me."

"But . . . . how . . . ." Big D started.

"It doesn't matter," Annie said. She reached through the mirror and took the chief's hand in hers.

Big D just stood there, too stunned to move. He stared at Annie, and then he noticed his own reflection in the mirror, intently. One minute he was looking at himself at his present age, and the next, the reflection began to morph. Once it was done morphing, Big D found himself staring at the image of himself at age twenty-one. He couldn't believe it.

"Do you like what you see, Davis?" Annie asked.

"Well . . . ." Big D said, thoughtfully. "Yes . . . . but how is this even possible?"

"Come with me, Davis," Annie said. "Come with me, and we'll be together, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Big D repeated, wistfully. He had often said that to Annie during their courtship. He even had it engraved into their wedding rings when they were married.

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it, darling?" Annie asked, taking a gold band from seemingly out of nowhere. "To be twenty-one forever? To live happily ever after? No troubles, no worries, no obligations . . . . ."

Annie then took Big D's hand, and slowly slipped the ring on his finger. Big D just stared at it. He had taken off his wedding ring three years after Annie had been killed, and he couldn't explain how she had gotten it, but it definitely _was_ his wedding ring he was wearing.

"More than anything," Big D said. "From the day we met, Annie, I knew you were the one. I'd give _any_thing for you to come back to me."

"Always and forever," Annie repeated.

"Yes . . . ." Big D said, without thinking. "Always and forever . . . . ."


	15. Carousel of Evil

Annie smiled, and she started to move further into the mirror, taking both of Big D's hands in hers.

"Come with me, Davis," Annie said.

Big D began going toward the mirror, but then, he stopped. Something didn't seem right about this. He wanted to go with Annie, but something was telling him not to.

"Annie, wait," he said. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Annie asked. "Don't you want to have your heart's desire?"

"I do," Big D admitted. "But something is telling me this isn't right. I can't abandon my position as chief of the Secret Security Headquarters. My grandson . . . . . our grandson is in tremendous danger. I can't leave him like this. I _must_ go."

"You're giving up your fondest wish, your greatest desire? You're turning your back on everything you have ever wanted? You're throwing away a once in a lifetime chance, Davis! You're giving up everything you've ever wanted and more!"

"I'm sorry, Annie. I just can't do it."

Big D took a deep breath, turned around, and began walking away.

"Davis!" Annie called out. "Davis, please! Please come back!"

_Keep walking,_ Big D thought. _Don't look back. If you look back, it's all over._

Despite Annie calling him, Big D kept going. After awhile, Annie's voice faded out, and Big D found himself outside on the carnival grounds. He managed to make it out of the Mirror Maze without giving into temptation. But there was no time for congratulating himself on that. He glanced up at a nearby clock tower. According to the clock, it was eleven forty-five, leaving him only fifteen minutes to find Nightshade and stop him. Immediately, he pulled out Phyllis's compact, typed in the necessary information, and began following the signal.

Meanwhile, Nightshade was getting everything ready to go. He taken Fluey to an old, ragged, torn, red and grayish circus tent (which once used to be red and white), which housed his carousel. Fluey was sitting on one of the horses, his hands tied to the horse's pole at the wrists, and his ankles tied to the footholds on the carousel horse. He was struggling to get loose, but it wasn't doing much good. He was tied too tightly. Nightshade was reinforcing Fluey's gag, in order to keep him quiet for the time being.

"Struggle all you want, my friend," Nightshade said. "No one can help you now. Your friends are going to spend eternity in my Tunnel of Terror, and the old man will meet the same fate as you will, once he succumbs to my temptation trap. And I'm sure he will, if he's anything like you."

Nightshade snickered sinisterly, and he walked over to another part of the carousel. He opened a door revealing the mechanisms of the carousel.

"This is no ordinary carousel, you know," he said. "It's also an elevator. Once I pull this lever, the carousel will not only start turning, but it will bring the elevator, along with my demon friend, up here. See the double doors on the center of the carousel? He'll come out there, and your soul will be his. But you don't need to be afraid, my boy. It will all be over very quickly."

And with that, Nightshade laughed evilly, and pulled the lever. The carousel began starting, as the tune of "The Blue Danube" began playing.

Outside, Big D heard the "Blue Danube" being played, and noticed it began playing faster. And the faster it played, the louder the music was. Big D immediately ran toward the source. He found the tent, and crept inside, slowly. He saw the carousel spinning around, and the awful music coming from it, much like in his nightmare. But this time, there was something different. He saw a light coming from the center of the attraction, and he noticed it was pulsating a bit. He figured this was that demon friend of Nightshade's. He had to stop that carousel, but how? Nightshade would spot him for sure if he tried to go over to the carousel and dismantle it.

As Big D stood there thinking, he suddenly remembered FG's bag. Maybe the things he collected from the others would help here. He noticed Nightshade had left the control panel open. Big D immediately pulled Mike's monkey wrench out of the bag.

"Looks like the perfect time for the Australian Boomerang throw," he said. He aimed for the control panel carefully, and threw the wrench. It landed directly into the gears of the carousel, causing it to slow to a halt.

"What the . . . . ." Nightshade asked. Then he groaned. "If it isn't one thing, it's another!"

Grumbling under his breath, Nightshade went to investigate the delay. Fluey heaved a sigh of relief. He hoped Nightshade wouldn't be able to get the carousel started again after this. Once Nightshade was out of sight, Big D quietly and quickly made his way over to Fluey.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, removing Fluey's gag. "We don't want to draw Nightshade's attention."

"Boy, am I glad you showed up, chief," Fluey replied.

Before Big D could respond, he heard something growling and banging on a set of double doors in the center of the carousel.

"What in the world is _that_?" Big D asked.

"It must be that demon," Fluey said, nervously. "Nightshade said the carousel doubles as an elevator, and that elevator brings up the demon!"

"It sounds like that thing could actually be climbing up the elevator shaft," Big D said. "And by the sound of it, he could be here any minute."

"What are we gonna do?" Fluey asked.

Big D thought about this for a moment or so. Then, he pulled Shawn's hair ribbon from FG's bag. He tied one end to one of the knobs on the door, and began looping the around it, and around the other knob, going in somewhat of a figure eight style, and knotted the ribbon tightly.

"I don't know how long this will hold," he said.

"Hopefully long enough so we can get out of here," Fluey said.

Big D nodded, and then began to attempt to untie Fluey, but he wasn't having much luck. The knots were too intricate for him. It would take him forever to undo them, and there wasn't time to spare. Then, Big D suddenly got an idea. He reached into FG's bag, and pulled out the crest from Coiley's helmet, and used it to cut the ropes.

"Come on!" he shouted as Fluey climbed off the horse. "We've got to get out of here before . . . ."

Before Big D could finish that sentence, he and Fluey found themselves standing face to face with Nightshade. There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, as solid steel walls surrounded the tent, which cut off all escape routes.

"Before what, old man?" Nightshade asked. "It would appear as if I underestimated you, sir."

"I'm not one to give up easily, Nightshade," Big D said, as he positioned himself between his grandson and the evil carny. "If you want the boy, you'll have to go through me first."

"Very well," Nightshade said. "If that's the way you want it. And this time, I assure you, I _won't_ let you live!"

Nightshade raised his hand, and started to clench his fist. Big D grabbed both Danalleah's broom and Multi's shield. They weren't much, but they were the only things he had on hand to defend both himself, and Fluey. In one lightning quick move, Big D swung Danalleah's broom, and whacked Nightshade in the wrist with it as hard as he could. Then, he kicked the evil carny in the stomach, karate style. Once Nightshade was hunched over, Big D took Multi's shield, and hit the carny in the head with it. The blow didn't knock Nightshade unconscious, but it did daze him. Big D didn't waste any time. He grabbed Fluey's arm, and began running.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

"Yeah, man!" Fluey agreed.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far. They were just about to jump off the carousel when it began moving again, and the loud cacophony of a mutilated version of "The Blue Danube" was heard. A monstrous howl was heard from behind the doors of the carousel, and someone, or some_thing_, could be heard banging on them.

"Leaving so soon?" Nightshade asked. "We've only just started, my friends."

Nightshade then threw what looked like some kind of light or something at Big D. The chief and Fluey ducked, and the light bounced against the steel barrier and came back, and it hit Nightshade. He was only singed, and not amused. He started throwing more of his magic, but Big D managed to block them off with Multi's shield, all the while swinging at Nightshade with Danalleah's broom. He managed to get some good swats in, but it was clear Nightshade had the advantage in this fight. But Big D was not going to give up easily.

Fluey, meanwhile, ducked behind one of the carousel horses and watched. There wasn't much else he could do. As he was watching, he heard the double doors shaking a little, as well as some very loud howling, roaring, and like that. Quickly, he checked Big D's wristwatch communicator. Sure enough, it was almost midnight. It would have appeared that Nightshade's demon friend _had _climbed up that "elevator shaft" and was trying to get out. Fluey braced himself against the doors to hold them closed, but it wasn't easy. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and what looked like a thick, black tentacle shot out from the other side of the door, and pulled itself back in. Fluey gasped, and stood back from the door, as the tentacle appeared again, and began unwinding Shawn's hair ribbon from the doorknobs.

"_CHIIEEEEF!_" he shrieked at the top of his lungs just as the doors opened, and a tentacle shot out, wrapping itself around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Then, the tentacle wrapped itself over Fluey's mouth to keep him quiet.

Big D turned, and glanced over toward Fluey. All he could see was a black tentacle wrapped around his grandson, trying to pull him toward something. Immediately, he hit Nightshade over the head as hard as he could with Multi's shield, which dazed the evil carny for the moment. Then he took the piece of Coiley's helmet, and used the Australian Boomerang Throw to toss it toward that tentacle. The sharp edge sliced the monster's tentacle clean off, and it howled in agony. Fluey pulled himself out of what was left of the monster's tentacle, just in time to see it regenerate. Thankfully, the piece from Coiley's helmet was coming back (it wasn't called the Australian Boomerang Throw for nothing), slicing it off again. Big D was about to catch it, when he was suddenly knocked off his feet. He heard Nightshade laugh, and turned to look. The evil carny was standing there, holding the helmet piece.

"If you think _that_ was something, old man," he said, "just wait until you see _this_!"

Nightshade lunged forward, aiming the crest of Coiley's helmet right at Big D's chest. The chief dodged, and Nightshade missed his chest, but hit Big D in the shoulder instead. Big D shrieked in pain, and grabbed his arm, falling on his knees. Nightshade snickered, and held his hand forward. Two mist-like hands floated out of it, and grabbed Big D around the neck, and squeezed. Big D let out a strangled sounding groan, as Nightshade raised his arm. When he did this, the chief was lifted into the air slightly. Then, the evil carny squeezed his fist, and the mist-like hands squeezed Big D's neck harder, causing the chief to start choking. Nightshade snickered evilly, and quickly moved his arm in a sweeping motion to the side. The mist-like hands then threw Big D from the carousel as hard as they could.

"Chief!" Fluey yelled, just as Big D slammed into one of the steel barriers, and hard. The chief slid to the ground, and remained there, losing consciousness

"That takes care of him," Nightshade said.

"No!" Fluey yelled. He was about to jump off the carousel and run to his grandfather, but Nightshade grabbed him, and covered the boy's mouth with his hand, and started dragging him over to his demon.

"We've wasted enough time!" he yelled. "You might as well face it, boy! There's no one to help you now!"


	16. Big Bang

Fluey struggled with all his might, digging his heels into the floor, doing whatever he could to delay the demon's "filet of soul" dinner.

"Stop being so difficult, boy!" Nightshade yelled. "You're only making it harder on yourself! Now you be a good little boy and get in there."

"No!" Fluey yelled, pushing against Nightshade with all his might. "Chief! Chief, please, _please_ get up!"

"You're wasting your breath on the old man," Nightshade said. "He's dead. I killed him myself."

"I don't care what you say! You can't keep a good man down!"

"You can deny it all you want, Franklin, but you and I both know he's dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive, you know. If he had left well enough alone, I wouldn't have had to do it. You know you're more trouble to him than you're worth. Now come along. It's time to go. And stop insisting your grandfather will rescue you, because you know and I know that he _won't_! He's dead!"

But Nightshade was wrong. Big D was alive, and he was just coming to his senses when he heard Nightshade saying he was dead. He was very disoriented, however, and his arm, and his head, were hurting like heck. But despite this, he staggered to his feet anyway. The moment he got up, he saw the demon whip out a tentacle, and wrap Fluey up in it. Fluey squirmed, and managed to pull both arms free, and he began trying to pull himself out of the demon's grip. Then, like a vacuum cleaner, a strange suction began pulling him toward the demon's door, and he grabbed onto one of the carousel poles and hung on for dear life, all the while trying to pull himself out of the demon's grip.

Big D knew there wasn't much time left, and he had to act fast. The only things left in FG's shoulder bag were Skittles's leash and collar, and the potion. The potion wasn't going to do much good in this situation, though, so Big D took out Skittles's leash, and attached it to her collar. Big D then pulled out Phyllis's compact communicator, and punched some buttons on it. A light began blinking on the wrist communicator. Fluey didn't dare activate it. If he let go of the pole with even one hand, he'd never be able to keep his grip on it. He just looked up, and saw Big D standing there with Skittles's collar and leash. The chief twirled the leash like a lasso and threw it toward Fluey. The dark-haired Impossible managed to catch it, but not without drawing the attention of Nightshade.

"What the . . . . ." he said, turning toward where the leash came from. "You! I thought you were dead!"

"You thought wrong!" Big D shouted. "It's going to take more than what you've got up your sleeves to stop _me,_ Nightshade! Fluid, use the leash to pull yourself out of there and toward me!"

"Okay, chief!" Fluey shouted. He grabbed the leash with both hands, and started pulling himself toward his grandfather, and managed to pull himself out of the demon's tentacle.

Nightshade was not amused at this, especially since Fluey seemed to be getting closer and closer to Big D every second. Then he remembered he still had the crest from Coiley's helmet. He threw it forward, and the sharp edge sliced Skittles's leash in two. Big D fell to the ground, and Fluey wound up back in the demon's pull. Luckily, he grabbed onto the carousel pole again, and the demon wrapped one of it's tentacles around Fluey's ankle. Fluey began kicking at the demon, trying to shake it off, and also striking with the heel of his other boot to get that thing to let go. There was only one thing left to do. Big D jumped onto the carousel, grabbed a pole to avoid being pulled into the demon's lair, and reached toward Fluey with one hand, while holding onto the pole with the other.

"Fluid!" he shouted. "Grab my hand!"

"I don't know if I can reach it!" Fluey shouted.

"You've got to! You've just _got_ to! There isn't much time left!"

Fluey bit his lower lip, and slowly let go of the pole with one hand, while trying to keep a firm grip on it with the other. He stretched his arm as far as he could, trying to reach for Big D. Big D was also reaching out as far as he could. Suddenly, their concentration was broken when they heard a clock chiming.

"You'll never make it!" Nightshade laughed. "It's midnight! When the clock finishes striking twelve, both your souls will be _mine_!"

Fluey strained and did his best to pull himself out of the demon's grip, but he just couldn't reach.

"I can't do it, chief!" he shouted. "The suction's too strong!"

"You can do this, Fluid," Big D said, straining a little himself. "I know you can do this. Come on . . . . just a little more . . . . ."

Fluey groaned, and stretched his arm out as far as he possibly could go. The clock outside was almost finished striking, but Big D wasn't about to give up.

"Almost . . . . ." he said, desperately reaching for his grandson's hand. "Almost there . . . . . just a little further . . . . . come on . . . . you can do it, Fluid, I know you can! Just a little more . . . . . almost . . . . . gotcha!"

Big D grabbed Fluey's hand, and with one good yank, pulled him out of the demon's grip, just as the clock it's final chime. The momentum of the pull caused both Fluey and Big D to fall from the carousel. The demon let out a loud, angry sounding howl.

"No!" Nightshade yelled. "No, this was _not_ supposed to happen! You were supposed to be sucked into the carousel!"

"I'm afraid you lose, Nightshade," Big D said, almost smugly.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted suddenly. "The tentacle's coming back out!"

Big D immediately grabbed Fluey and held him tightly, determined not to let this tentacle grab hold of him. But instead of going after Fluey, the tentacle wrapped itself around Nightshade's waist, and pulled him toward the carousel.

"WE HAD A DEEEEAAAALLLL!" the demon bellowed. "I PROMISED YOU IMMORTALITY FOR HUMAN SOOOUUULLLLS! YOU DIDN'T DELIVERY BY MIDNIGHT, AND NOW YOU MUST PAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Nightshade shouted. "Wait a minute! Can't we talk this over?"

The demon let out a loud wail, and began pulling Nightshade into the carousel. Nightshade began screaming, trying to pull away, but it wasn't going to do him any good.

"No! No!" he yelled. "Noooooooo! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The demon dragged Nightshade all the way into the double doors of the center of the carousel, and they slammed shut. Then, it began to spin again, only backwards this time, and the butchered tune of "The Blue Danube" was being played backward as well. Fluey and Big D could still hear the evil carny screaming. The screaming then faded into an eerie silence after a few moments, and the carousel stopped. The silence was practically deafening. Big D stood up, and pulled Fluey to his feet.

"I guess that's it for him, huh, chief?" Fluey said.

"I suppose so," Big D said. Then he grabbed his arm and hissed in pain. "Something's telling me I'm going to be feeling _this_ tomorrow morning."

"You okay, boss?" Fluey asked. "That's a pretty deep looking cut, you know."

"It's nothing Dr. Phelps can't handle, I'm sure."

"Yeah, well . . . . . until then . . . ."

Without another word, Fluey took off his jacket, tore a couple of pieces off it, and used the pieces to bandage Big D's arm for the time being.

"You think the others made it out of that Tunnel of Terror he was talking about?" Fluey asked.

"I can't say," Big D replied. "Let's go find out."

Fluey nodded, and he and Big D left the carousel. As they did, they saw Coiley, Multi, Skittles, Mike, and the girls running toward them. All of them looked beaten up a little. Their hair was disheveled, their clothes were torn, they were battered, and bruised, and Coiley was missing a piece of his helmet.

"Wow, are you guys, okay?" Fluey asked.

"I think so," Multi said.

"Man, am I _ever_ glad to be outta _there_!" Mike shouted.

"How did you manage to get out, anyway?" Big D asked.

"Beats me, chief," Coiley said, shrugging. "All I know is I was up against that maniac dentist's drill, complete with maniac dentist, and he was closing in fast, and the next thing I knew, he sort of disappeared."

"Same with the snakes," Multi said.

"And the rest of those awful things as well, apparently," FG said.

"We don't have time to go into details," Danalleah said. "We've got to get out of here before sunrise, or else we'll be stuck here for an entire year."

"I thought you said we had until tomorrow," Coiley said.

"I know, but I made a slight miscalculation," Danalleah said.

"All right then," Big D said, handing the bag to FG. "Ms. Critch, you lead the way, since you might be able to find a way out better than the rest of us."

Before anyone could even take one step farther, the group heard a rumbling noise, and then the sound of screeching metal. The ground began shaking violently as well.

"What is it?" Mike asked. "An earthquake?"

"Oh _no_!" Danalleah moaned. "It's _worse_ than an earthquake! Without the demon's and Nightshade's power, the place will fall apart!"

"And we'll most likely get killed if we stick around," Fluey said. "Let's split!"

The others agreed to that, and began running. It wasn't easy, considering they had to dodge bits of falling debris.

"YIPE!" Skittles yipped as a piece of a steel beam nearly landed on her. Her legs began spinning, and she took off like a shot. Danalleah transformed herself into a bat, and flapped her wings as hard as she could.

"Look out!" Phyllis shouted, dodging a falling car from the Ferris wheel.

As our heroes ran, more debris began falling. A few of the generators that allowed the rides to run were beginning to overheat. Gears were grinding and causing sparks to fly. Electrical wires were crackling, and pretty soon, the carnival became a raging inferno.

"Trembling transistors!" Fluey shouted. "This gives a whole new meaning to the phrase great balls of fire, doesn't it?"

"Never mind, just run!" Phyllis yelled.

"FG, can you put this fire out?" Coiley asked.

"No way!" FG shouted. "It's way too big for me to control."

"Yeah, and I don't have my powers," Fluey said. "It'd take too long for you two to switch over, and then for the three of us to change again."

"Hey . . . . ." Mike said, nervously. "Uhhh, I just noticed somethin'. There's a couple of propane tanks over there. I'm guessin' Nightshade used 'em for his concession stands."

"What about them?" Coiley asked.

"If the fire reaches those tanks . . . . ." Mike started. Then he threw his hands up for dramatic effect. "KABOOM!"

"We've got to hurry out of here!" Multi shouted.

"Easier said than done, Multi!" Shawn shouted. "Heads up!"

"Yikes!" Coiley shouted, bouncing away from part of a ride just as it crashed right where he was standing seconds ago.

Immediately, the group began taking off as fast as they possibly could in order to escape the inferno. The fire was getting closer and closer to the propane tanks every second. Finally, the carnival exit was in sight. Danalleah was out first, still in bat form, flapping like crazy. Skittles was next, using her tail like a propeller giver her super speed an extra boost. FG streamed out after Skittles, and Phyllis and Shawn afterward. Mike was after them, and then Multi and Coiley.

Fluey was about to follow, when he was suddenly blocked off by a burning chunk of something or another. As he backed up, another something or another engulfed in flames blocked his path. Soon, he was surrounded by flames and thick smoke. He got down on the ground, trying to get under the smoke, but it wasn't easy. Thankfully, his plight hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Fluid!" Big D shouted, and he raced over to his grandson as fast as he could, but he couldn't make it. The fire was too much.

Thankfully, Big D was close to a fire extinguisher. It wouldn't handle the entire fire, but it would at least put out the one that was holding Fluey at bay. Once it was extinguished, Fluey got to his feet, coughing. He staggered a little, and fell to the ground. He tried getting up again, but was beaned in the back of the head by a falling piece of metal, which knocked him out cold.

Big D gasped, and raced over. First, he checked to make sure Fluey was breathing, which, fortunately, he was. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon, and that was making the chief nervous. Big D knew he shouldn't move him, because in his training, he learned not to move an unconscious person. But then again, in his training, he had learned only to move an unconscious person if they were in immediate danger, and this definitely qualified. He was just going to have to take the risks.

Carefully, Big D lifted Fluey, and began carrying him toward the carnival's exit. He knew he had to hurry. There wasn't much time before the fire reached the propane tanks. He had to duck and dodge falling chunks of metal, some burning, some not. He only hoped Fluey wouldn't suffer _too_ much damage, the way he was jarring him around. The others were waiting nervously for them.

"Hurry, Big D, hurry!" Shawn yelled.

"I don't know how close the fire is to the tanks," Multi said.

"I'd rather not go up and check," Danalleah said.

"We'd better stay back from it," Mike said. "It could blow any minute!"

"I hope they're okay in there," Phyllis said, and she began chewing on the end of a strand of her hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

Big D was doing his best trying to reach the exit. It wouldn't be long before the fire reached the tanks. The others just stood there, watching and waiting, nervously. Nobody wanted to go back in. It wasn't safe. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. The fire reached the propane tanks.

_KA-BLAM!_

Phyllis gasped loudly, and covered her mouth with her hands. Mike held his arms up, trying to block the image, but he found he just couldn't look away. The others just stood there, silent in shock. The entire carnival was engulfed in flames, and there was absolutely no sign of Fluey, or Big D anywhere.


	17. Lost and Found

After several explosions, the fire finally began to die down a bit. FG was able to get it under control at that point, by doing a little trick Fluey had taught her. He showed her how to vaporize herself into a storm cloud, and "storm" an opponent. Once the fire was under control, our heroes began looking around, hoping Big D and Fluey were all right.

"Chief! Fluey!" Coiley called out. "Where are you?"

"You picking up anything, Phyllis?" Multi asked.

"Not a thing," Phyllis said. "Big D's communicator is either turned off, or it's been smashed, or he's not answering for some reason."

"I hope it's one of the first two and not that last one," Shawn commented. The others agreed.

Skittles was sniffing around like crazy, trying to pick up a scent. Finally, she began barking like crazy, and went into her pointer routine (_POING!_) She was pointing to some of the wreckage of the carnival. From underneath some of it, the group heard something groaning.

"Good girl, Skittles," Multi said, giving his puppy a pat on the head. "Come on, everybody. Give me a hand."

The group then grabbed pieces of the wreckage and lifted it. Once they managed to get it up, Big D crawled out from under it. He got up to his knees, and grabbed his arm, hissing in pain.

"Are you okay, Big D?" Multi asked.

"Fine, fine," Big D said. "Or at least I will be as soon as we get back and I have a chance to see Phelps."

"Where's Fluey?" Danalleah asked.

"I'm not sure," Big D admitted, grimly. "When the fire reached the tanks, there was the explosion, as I'm sure you've undoubtedly noticed. I was carrying him because he had been knocked unconscious. When the tanks blew . . . . . I lost sight of him."

"He could be anywhere in this wreck," Phyllis said.

"Don't panic, everybody," Multi said. "If anyone can find him, Skittles can. Go to it, girl!"

Skittles barked, and saluted. Then she began sniffing around the wreckage, using her super speed to move from one area to another. Finally, she barked and went into her pointer routine (_POING!_)

"Good girl, Skittles!" Multi shouted, as he and the others ran over to a pile of debris.

Immediately, our heroes got to work. It was hard to tell what a lot of that stuff used to be, or how much of it there was. Finally, they managed to find Fluey, practically buried underneath all of it. Danalleah gasped loudly when she saw him. Fluey looked absolutely terrible. He was battered and bruised, badly, his hair was disheveled, and his clothes were torn. He was also completely motionless. Big D wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

"Fluey?" Danalleah asked, kneeling down, and putting her hand on Fluey's shoulder.

"Is he all right?" Coiley asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Skittles whined, and nudged Fluey gently, but Fluey didn't respond. Big D then slowly pulled his grandson out of the wreckage, and held him in his arms for a moment or so.

"Fluid, please . . . . ." he said. "_Please_ don't quit on us now!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to work. Fluey was completely limp.

"Chief?" Multi asked. Big D just shook his head.

"No," he said, holding Fluey close. "There's no possible way."

Nobody could say anything after that. They didn't know _what_ to say. Danalleah then began to cry. She wanted to race over to Fluey, but Phyllis stopped her.

"I think we ought to give them a few minutes," she said, on the verge of tears herself. Danalleah agreed, and she and the others left for the moment.

Big D sat there, holding his lifeless grandson, stroking his hair.

"I've failed you, Fluid," he said. "I said I'd be here for you, and I wasn't. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with solving that phony FBI case, maybe I could have done something to prevent this from happening."

Big D continued stroking Fluey's hair, not paying attention to much else. Suddenly, light filled the dark forest. For a moment or so, Big D thought it was daylight, but it was too bright to be daylight. He looked up, and saw hundreds of what appeared to be lights rising from the remains of Nightshade's carnival. After rising from the wreckage, the lights morphed into what appeared to be people, or at least ghosts of people. A lot of them were wearing clothes straight out of the turn of the century. The others saw this as well.

"Thank you," one of the apparitions said. "Thanks to you, we're free."

As our heroes watched the apparitions, Mike suddenly gasped. The others looked at him, and noticed his eyes were practically bulging right out of his head.

"Mike, what is it?" Multi asked.

"It's . . . . . it's . . . ." Mike stammered. "One of those ghost things . . . . . she . . . . she's my Aunt Kate!"

"Then these ghosts must be Nightshade's victims," Danalleah said. "The ones whose souls were fed to Nightshade's demon."

"Our souls were trapped in the carnival and we were turned into circus freaks," another apparition said. "We were to remain in the carnival for eternity, unless the demon, Nightshade, and the carnival were destroyed."

Big D said nothing, and turned away from the spirits. Sure, he had helped save hundreds, maybe thousands, of tortured souls, but he had lost his grandson in the process. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look. It was one of the apparitions, probably a ghost of one of Nightshade's first victims, back from the 1800's. She smiled at the chief.

"Things are not always what they seem, sir," she said, and she began floating up to the sky. "You'll see what I mean soon."

Big D had absolutely no idea what in the world the ghost meant. He just stared after her, and watched as several more of the spirits floated from the carnival. Then, he heard a moan, and he felt something moving slightly.

"It . . . . it _can't_ be . . . ." he said, a bit startled. He looked down at Fluey, and saw his eyelids twitching a bit, and he could clearly hear the dark-haired Impossible moaning.

"Fluid?" Big D asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"Mmmph . . . ." Fluey grunted, and he opened his eyes about halfway, and turned his head toward the chief. Then, he smiled.

"Hi, chief," he said, weakly.

Big D then wrapped his arms around Fluey's shoulders, and held him. By this time, all of the ghosts of Nightshade's victims had floated from the carnival. Big D glanced skyward, and silently mouthed "thank you." Then, he stood up, lifted Fluey off the ground (despite his injured shoulder), and carried him toward the others.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back home."

With Danalleah in the lead, the group walked to an old twisted tree, surrounded by multi-colored toadstools, much like the ones they saw when they were traveling to Blackwood Forest. Danalleah poured the potion onto the toadstools, chanted something, and a door in the tree opened, and not a second too soon. Everyone dashed into the portal, and out the other side, just as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, and the door in the tree closed for another year.

"Do we have everybody?" Coiley asked.

"Just a sec," Mike said, taking a quick head count. "Yep, all here."

"Good!" Shawn shouted, leaning against Multi. "I couldn't stand another minute in that creepy forest!"

"You get used to it after awhile," Danalleah said, shrugging.

"Never mind that now," Big D said. "We have more important things to do."

The others had to agree on that one. Fluey had lost consciousness shortly after he "awakened" back in Blackwood, and Big D wanted to get him to the infirmary at HQ as soon as possible.

Fluey came to some time later, and found himself in his bedroom. Practically everything hurt, and he couldn't figure out what had happened. He noticed his left wrist and right ankle were bandaged, as well as his chest, and there was a bandage wrapped around his head, too. With a lot of effort, he managed to sit up, and get out of bed. He glanced in the mirror, and saw he had one heck of a black eye (but at least it wasn't swollen shut), and some scratches on his face and neck. His hair was a bit out of whack as well, and he tried to smooth it down a little with his hands. He grabbed his robe, and slowly put it on. Then left his room, limped down the hall, and slowly went downstairs. He noticed the sun was out, and everything was peaceful, almost as if nothing had happened. It was like the calm after the storm. He also didn't remember much of what happened. The last thing he could recollect was the fire at that creepy carnival, something hitting him in the head, and then waking up, finding Big D holding him, and then passing out again. Then again, he wasn't sure he even _wanted_ to know what happened.

Once he made it downstairs, he walked toward the kitchen, and found the chief sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, and drinking a cup of coffee. Fluey noticed his arm was in a sling, and he also had a small, cross-shaped bandage on his forehead, and some scrapes and scratches.

"Chief?" Fluey asked.

"What are you doing up?" Big D asked, turning around.

"I just woke up," Fluey shrugged. "I wanted to know what was going on."

"I'll tell you about it later," Big D said. He walked over to Fluey, and guided him toward the den. "Right now, you need to rest. Dr. Phelps informed me you need to stay off your feet for awhile."

"That bad, huh?" Fluey asked, as he started to lie down on the couch, grimacing a little at the pain in his chest.

"I admit, it could have been worse," Big D said. "But you and I are both officially out of commission for quite awhile. Aside from the multiple bruises, you also have a fractured wrist, a sprained ankle, a mild concussion, a minor skull fracture, and a couple of broken ribs."

"Oooh . . . ." Fluey groaned. "That explains why it hurts to move!"

"Exactly," Big D said.

"What about your arm, boss?"

"Well, the cut was deeper than I anticipated. Phelps said it required stitches, so that's been taken care of. Also some minor abrasions, nothing to worry about."

"Man, chief, you're like a Timex, aren't ya? You can take a lickin' and keep on tickin'."

"Almost. My lower back may _never_ be the same again after this!"

Fluey laughed a little, but stopped abruptly when he felt the pain from his broken ribs. Things hit a lull then, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Fluey said, and he started to get up, but Big D stopped him.

"No you don't," he said, gently pushing him back down on the couch. "You're going to stay right where you are."

Fluey was about to protest and get up, but then quickly decided against it, when he felt that same pain in his ribs every time he moved. Big D handed him the remote control to the TV, and then went to answer the door. Fluey then turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels before settling on a rerun of "I Love Lucy." Moments later, Coiley and Multi came into the room. Multi was holding Skittles in his arms.

"Hi, Fluey," Coiley said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, considering I broke a couple of ribs," Fluey said. Then he noticed both Multi and Coiley were scratched and bruised, and Skittles was sporting several bandages in places.

"Broken ribs, huh?" Multi said, putting Skittles on the floor. "Does it hurt much?"

"Only every time I breathe," Fluey said, as Skittles walked over to him. "Do I even want to _ask_ what happened to Skittles?"

"It's not serious," Multi said. "When we were trapped in the tunnel and dragged off by a boa constrictor, Skittles was doing most of the fighting, and she ended up losing pieces of her fur. But Dr. Marion said it'll grow back eventually. She's just got some bald spots here and there."

"At least she's not wearing a cone on her head," Fluey commented, scratching the super pup behind the ears. "Though looks like you guys have seen some better days yourselves!"

"Yeah, _that's_ for sure," Coiley said. "But at least it's all over with."

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted. Then he groaned a little. "So how'd Mike, Phyllis, and the girls make out?"

"About the same as Multi and me," Coiley said. "Scratched, scraped, and slightly bruised, but none worse for the wear."

Fluey nodded, and stifled a yawn. Big D entered the room a moment later.

"All right, boys," he said. "I think it's time we let our patient get some rest."

"Right," Multi agreed, picking up Skittles. "We'll see you later, Fluey."

"Yeah," Coiley said. "We've got to get back to the mail room."

"Okay," Fluey said, drowsily. "Bye, fellas."

"See ya, chief," Coiley said, and he, Multi, and Skittles left.

Once they left, Fluey fell asleep almost immediately. Big D took a throw blanket from the top of the couch, and covered his grandson with it. Then he left the room so Fluey could get some rest.

Fluey didn't wake up again until the next morning. He started to sit up, but he couldn't, due to the pain in his ribs.

"Oooh!" he groaned, as he started to lie back down. "Something's telling me I'm gonna be feeling _this_ for awhile!"

"Hi," Phyllis said, coming into the room. "How are you doing, Fluey?"

"Man, what time is it, anyway?" Fluey asked.

"Ten in the morning," Big D replied, as he followed Phyllis into the room. "You've been asleep for nearly twenty-four hours now."

"Sheesh," Fluey groaned. Then he realized something. "Wait . . . . wasn't I on the couch when I fell asleep yesterday? Right after Multi and Coiley left, I mean. How'd I . . . ."

"Mike," Phyllis said before Fluey could finish. "We came back here around lunchtime yesterday, and the chief asked me and Mike if we could figure out how to move you back to your room. Normally, Big D would have just carried you back himself, but he couldn't manage it with only one good arm."

"Oh," Fluey said, not sure if he got it or not. Then he groaned. "Ooooh, my aching head! Not to mention everything else!"

"Yeah, I'll bet," Phyllis said, sympathetically.

"Dr. Phelps said you'd be off your feet for a couple of months at most. Broken ribs take quite awhile to heal."

"I'm going to be stuck in bed for a couple of _months_?" Fluey shouted. Then he groaned. "Greeaaaat."

"Well, the way you've been sleeping it off, Fluey, I'd say the time will fly by," Phyllis said, laughing a bit.

Fluey wanted to take a pillow and hurl it at his sister, but it hurt too much, and he didn't want to get a lecture by the chief for moving around more than he should.

"Well, I'd better get back to the office," Phyllis said, looking at her watch. "Even though the chief left most of the senior agents in charge on rotation, they'd never survive down there without me, considering Big D and I are the only ones who know the place inside and out."

And with that, Phyllis left. Fluey sighed, and turned to his grandfather.

"I've been meaning to ask," he said. "How come she knows the place inside and out while the senior agents don't?"

"Because she's my granddaughter," Big D said.

"So when will I get to know the secrets of the SSHQ, if that's the case?"

"As soon as I feel comfortable that you won't blab them to Coil or Multi, or your girlfriend."

"Very funny, chief. Hey, how come you aren't going back to the office, anyway? I mean, I don't think _you'd_ have to stay out of commission if you've just got a bum shoulder and all."

"While that might be true, I'd rather not leave you here by yourself in your condition. I don't want you moving around more than you have to, young man."

Fluey sighed. He _hated_ having to stay put for too long. This was going to drive him absolutely out of his mind, but Big D _did_ have a point, considering he could barely move without feeling some kind of pain.

"Argh . . . ." he groaned. "What am I supposed to do while my ribs heal? I'll be bored to death if I have to sit around and do nothing for a couple of months!"

"Strange you should say something about that . . . ." Big D said. Fluey then noticed the chief had been carrying some kind of book with him. He managed to hold it up, while Fluey opened it. It turned out to be a photo album. Fluey recognized a couple of photos of his father in it.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Well, you know before this whole mess got started, you were hinting at having a talk with me about your father," Big D said. "I figured this would be a good time to do it, considering neither of us will be doing much else for awhile."

"Yeah, man!"

Immediately, Fluey and Big D went through the photo album. The photos in it were mostly family photos of the chief, Annie, and Jack, though some featured Phyllis toward the end of the album. Fluey pointed out various photos, and Big D told him the stories behind them. They kept this up for a few hours, until Fluey began to get a little drowsy.

"I think we'd better pick this up a little later," Big D said.

"Later?" Fluey asked, stifling a yawn. "Aw, come on, chief . . . . ."

"No, you need your rest," Big D said, managing to take the photo album away for the moment. "By the looks of it I'd say you're having trouble keeping your eyes open. Now, you get some sleep, and I promise, we'll pick this talk up later. And this time, I intend to _keep_ that promise."

"Okay, chief," Fluey said, already half asleep.

Big D sat there for awhile, stroking his grandson's hair while he slept. He thought about the fortune Fluey had found in that fortune cookie awhile back:

_Something that was once missing will soon be found._

Big D knew what it meant. Fluey was missing a father figure in his life, and he found it in Nightshade when the carnival came to town, and Big D had been preoccupied with that phony FBI case. But, since the case was solved and the adventure was over, the chief was more than ready and willing to provide his grandson with the attention he craved. He may not have been the father figure Fluey so desperately wanted, but he was willing to try.

The End


End file.
